Wicked Fans Take Action
by iamgoku
Summary: When Elphaba has a vision of a dark being that threatens to destroy all of Oz, its up to her, Glinda and Fiyero to Summon eight people from Earth assist them in combating this threat and ensuring peace returns to Oz. NO MORE SPOTS LEFT TO BE A CHARACTER . My first wicked fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first Wicked fanfic **

**Now before you all go crazy and decide to spear me through the chest with a rust spoon, let me explain why I haven't updated Frozen in time or Unlikely Heroine. **

**right after I put up Unlikely Heroine, I said I was going to update Frozen in Time after I finished my History Asignment. After I finished it however we had our Mid year exams coming up so I had a two weeks of studying followed by two weeks of Exams, when they finished however the teachers thought it would be sadistically funny to give me four assignments at the same time ( ive still got 2 to do so be thankful im even putting this up) that being said I am currently typing this up on my cousins laptop do to me being in Sydney for the Supanova pop culture convention where im cosplaying as JACK FROST from Rise of the Guardians ( oh yeah , im awesome *winks* ) **

**Anyway id like to point out firstly that ive never written a Wicked Fanfic before and hope you all cut me some slack if I write some things incorrectly, I wrote this chapter in like half an hour so it may be a bit rushed. **

**I WILL NEED YOU TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT A CHARACTER IN THIS STORY, although I am only accepting FIVE characters, plus myself and my friend Broadwaygirl21 so all in all their will be SEVEN characters in this story from earth. the details for your characters will be provided at the end. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own wicked, If I did I think I would have a heart attack over the sheer awesomeness of the realisation that I owned wicked.**

**and if you want to know who is playing who as wicked characters, I chose the original broadway cast. **

**Elphaba: Idina Menzel **

**Glinda: Kristin Chenoweth**

**Fiyero: Norbert Leo Butz ETC ETC ETC **

* * *

The sky was bright and sunny as clouds littered the sky above the castle of Kiamo Ko. But inside the whole castle was filled with an ambient energy as an important meeting took place.

"Remind me again why we have to do this Elphie" Glinda exclaimed like a child who was bored out of their mind.

"auuugh BECAUSE Glinda for the third time today" Elphaba said trying not to throttle her friend for her short attention span or her childishness.

"My vision showed that Oz will be threatened by a great evil" she said in a sombre tone, as her mind wandered back to the disturbing images she saw off a large dark mass that spread across the land engulfing everything in its path, And the worst part was she saw Glinda and Fiyero's corpses laying dead upon the ground, as the mass took on a somewhat human looking form, nothing too descriptive although it did look female. And the last thing she saw was the figure plunging its hand through her heart before waking up in terrified state.

"aaaaaaand" Glinda drawled on, clearly not remembering the rest of the conversation she had ha with Elphaba and Fiyero earlier.

Rolling her eyes Elphaba continued "AND that the only way to combat this threat is to summon help from another world, Earth I think it was called" she said as she turned to Glinda who now had a look of realisation in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, now I remember" she said excitedly "that's the world where we have a whole book written about us, OH! And even a musical" she said happily recalling earlier when they had surveyed the other world where they would be summoning assistance from, and had been surprised to discover that their whole lives where basically on display for people, Glinda had been rambling on about how she was so popular even people from other worlds admired her and how cool it was to be in a musical about her ( even though she knew it was bout Elphaba mainly, that didn't stop her from arguing that she was basically a star ) Elphaba on the other hand had been taken back slightly, she didn't know at first how she should feel about her whole life being open to just about anyone, but she had gotten over it and felt that this would make things easier as she could now seek out people who were familiar with them to help them , thinking that her 'fans' would be especially eager to help with their plight.

Fiyero suddenly entered the room with the Grimmerie in hand, a nervous look on his face as he handed it to Elphaba who placed it on the table in the centre of the room and turned the pages until coming to a stop at the right one.

"Are you sure about this Fae" he said, his face full of unease and worry " I mean what if the spell doesn't work, or what if it screws up and ends up sending us to some weird world, or even worse " he gulped at the end, not even wanting to say what he consider worse.

Elphaba turned to him with a smirk "come on Fiyero, have a bit of faith in me will you, I mean I did manage to turn you back from a scarecrow didn't I"

"yeah though it did take you almost a year" he grumbled under his breath

"WHAT was that"! She exclaimed, turning to her boyfriend with a smile which looked sweet on the outside but on the inside promised pain and suffering if he were to continue to doubt her.

"n-nothing dear ahahah" he replied nervously, noticing her hands crackle with green lightning for a second.

Elphaba turned back to the Grimmerie about to chant the spell, but was interrupted by Glinda Squealing "waaaaaaait"

Elphaba turned her head annoyingly at her blond friend, who now had a frown on her face as she pouted.

"I want to do the spell Elphie"

Elphaba gave her a incredulous look "W-What?" she said , unsure of why Glinda had asked such a question.

"You heard me, I want to do the spell" she replied

Elphaba continued to stare as she replied "Glinda 1)you can't read from the Grimmerie and 2) I don't think you could be capable of.." she was interrupted by Glinda who now walked up to her with a challenging look on her face.

" oh so that's why huh, you don't think I'm smart enough is that it" she said huffing her chest " well I'll have you know Mrs 'Black is an acceptable summer colour' that I am not as stupid as you think I am, I could pull of this spell any day of the week"

Elphaba did feel slightly bad about putting her friend down unintentionally, but continued " But you still can't read from the Grimmerie" she replied

"You could read it to me" was Glinda's quick response

Elphaba sighed at her friends stubborn attitude "Glinda look.." she tried to say before being once again interrupted by the blonde.

" I think it's the least you could do for ignoring me for eight months and letting me think you were dead, before showing up on my doorstep two weeks ago claiming you needed my help and that I needed to come with you, before dragging me up to this filthy castle with barely any clothes and now when I want to help you say no" she ranted at the green skinned woman who slumped in defeat.

"Fine" Elphaba said, falling for the guilt trip Glinda had shoved on her ( although the thing about the lack of clothing was off, ' Barely any clothes' in Glinda's mind included three summer dresses, two winter coats, several skirts, two complete winter ensembles and half a dresser full of makeup)

Fiyero watched in barely hidden concern as his ex girlfriend listened to Elphaba recite the spell before attempting to do it herself, it's not that he didn't have faith in her magic, it's just that Glinda had a tendency to not fully concentrate sometimes or mispronounce words which would sometimes lead to her spells not having the effect they originally intended or to not fully manifest properly, but he held his breath and watched as Glinda's face was etched in concentration as she uttered the spell before a Pink light spread out throughout the room before fading away.

" Well…did it work" Fiyero said as they surveyed the empty room.

* * *

**so what do you think , good...bad...should I run away to the mountains and live a solitary life as a hermit ?!**

**, please review and tell me if I should continue or just scrap the idea do to it being a complete load ( virtual pop tart, pancake sandwiches for those who review, you basically roll up a pancake between two poptarts and eat it ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter !, I wrote this in two hours, also I was very tired and I may not have gotten you characters right, but I will try and do better as the story goes along, I have never written for multiple people before so this is a new experience for me. **

**Also if you feel like your characters didn't get enough screen time in this chapter, don't worry im going to try and put in a lot of interaction between the 8 people next chapter. **

**also to the guest reviewer, im sorry but I already let in an extra person and I don't think I would be capable of writing for more than there is now ( im still struggling as is so I hop I get better) **

**Disclaimer : I don't own wicked, but I do own a death note SO BEWARE MY POWER !**

**Reviews**

**Broadwaygirl21: you may restrain the catfish, for I have updated. **

**Jewlbunny: thank you very much ,I hop you enjoy this chapter.**

**Wikedly Hope Pancake: thanks for the encouragement, plus for partaking of my poptart creations !**

**Rosepetal33: sinc you were the first to review , your character appears first **

**Animelove100: you got it **

**Doglover645: I hope this is ' soon' **

**Elphabalover101: you'll have to wait and see *wink* **

* * *

"Never again" Elphaba said as she and Glinda sat in an open top carriage making their way down a long road, with Fiyero in the front listening to his girlfriend scold Glinda after her attempts at casting the spell didn't end to well, it had worked and they were able to summon people to Oz but due to Glinda mispronouncing the last word of the spell, they ended up with eight people instead of seven.

But that's not what had Elphaba annoyed, it was the fact that instead of transporting them all to Kiamo Ko , it had six of them land in a field about three hours away from the castle, and had the other two both separated even further away. So as you can imagine, Elphaba was not in the greatest of moods.

"come on Elphie , how many times do I have to say sorry" Glinda whined, she was genuinely sorry for pestering her friend into letting her do the spell and the aftermath of it, but she didn't think it was THAT bad, I mean she did get them to Oz right ?, and so what if there was an extra person, this just meant more help for them, but Elphaba said she wasn't going to forgive Glinda until they had found everybody, it also didn't help the fact that Glinda had practically thrown a tantrum until Elphaba had agreed to Fly her back to her home to get more luggage filled with more clothes which now sat beside her in the carriage, Glinda remarked that they wouldn't know how long it would take for them to solve the crisis and she wanted to look prepared for any situation.

* * *

At the same time however, in a baron field situated next to the same road just a few minutes away, where six of the eight people they had summoned where just now regaining consciousness after being transported to Oz.

"uuuuugh" groaned one girl as she stood up to examine her new surroundings, she had the strangest blue hair done in a braid and had square glasses adorning her face, she was also wearing predominantly black clothing and a leather jacket. As soon as she got up she looked around to notice there were other people who were equally confused, as soon as everyone had gotten up and fully awoken from their forced slumber they all came together in a group to try and sort out what exactly was happening, and to introduce themselves, she started by stating her name was Jane, and asked if anyone knew where they were.

" oooook" said a girl who was wearing a pink dress and a green headband in her long black hair, she was also wearing pink glasses. "so I'm guessing this isn't some weird dream, seeing as I passed out in the middle of the day in my bedroom and now where all standing in the middle of a field?, or what that mean we are dreaming ?" She said "oh and I'm Nia by the way" she finished happily waving at the small crowd who were still slightly confused.

"We're not dreaming" said another girl, who was wearing a t-shirt which said RENT on it, she was also wearing a pink baseball cap adorned her head " I'm positive about it, since I just got home and was about to get changed before I passed out and woke up and now we're all here, and I can usually tell when I'm dreaming and let me tell you, I've never had any boring dreams about waking up in a field" she said, rambling slightly.

"Yeah but were is here" said a young woman who appeared to be the oldest one in the group, she was wearing a red t-shirt which said "THIS RED SHIRT AIN'T GONNA DIE LIKE THE OTHERS" along with flower embroided jeans, she was wearing blue glasses on her face and her brown hair was tied in a pony tail. "My name is Holly, nice to meet you all" she said as she turned to the girl next to her who had bright red hair.

" My name is Nagisa" she said, she was wearing a black jacket over a white long sleeved shirt, and had matching black jeans, she was looking around trying to find any sign as to where they were. " I don't really remember much about what happened, all I can remember is going to get some food from the kitchen and then this pink light seemed to engulf me and then I woke up here" she said as the others all nodded in agreement.

" I remember seeing that too" said the last girl " I'm Julie by the way" she said smiling at the small crowd who were now feeling better that they at least knew each other's names.

But before they could continue any further however they were interrupted but the appearance of what looked like a horse drawn carriage.

**( with Elphaba and the gang) **

"See I told you we'd find them" Glinda said excitedly as they had finally spotted the small group of girls standing in the field as their carriage descended down the hill towards them.

"We've found MOST of them" Elphaba corrected "but at least that's a start" she said as they pulled up beside the road and got out to greet them. "I just hope they don't freak out or anything" Fiyero said as he exited the carriage with the two ladies.

As the girls all stood there silently as the three figures approached them until they were within arms distance. An awkward silence filled the air for a few moments until Elphaba broke it.

"Um, Hi" she said slowly "I guess you're wondering why You are all here in Oz, well..." before she could say any more she was tackled to the ground in a group hug from Nia, Julie and Hope, as Elphaba slowly got up she was still being squeezed by the three girls who were now squealing about how awesome it was to meet her in person.

Glinda looked slightly left out as she wanted to receive some attention too, but was quickly pulled into a hug of her own by Jane and Nagisa who were having their own Fangirl moments as well, Holly was acting more mature but she too was excited about meeting them in the flesh, while the others were squeezing the life out of the two witches she made her way over to Fiyero where he seemed to be half amused and half shocked at the events that were unfolding, he however was pulled into a quick three second hug from Holly who then let go and pretended nothing happened.

After about ten more minutes of Fangirling, everyone began to calm down as they all made their way to the carriage ( it's a big carriage which could seat about 12 people ), where Elphaba explained why she, well more like Glinda had summoned them to Oz due to the oncoming threat which they would soon face, and that the only way they would stand a chance against it would be help from people from Earth who would be able to help them, each having skills and abilities that would come in handy in their plight.

**( AN: I'm sorry I didn't write the whole explanation, but I just spent the whole day at a convention and am tired out of my mind) **

"so how are we going to find the other two" Nagisa asked, wondering how they even found them when they landed in the field.

"With this" Elphaba said as she pulled out a small blue crystal orb. " It was enchanted using a variant of the spell which brought you here, and it will point us in the direction of the others"

They all peered into the orb as it glowed a bright blue colour, before pointing two arrows in the direction ahead of them, both arrows were pretty close together and one was slightly shorter than the other, meaning that one of the two was closer to them then the other. "This is Good, now we don't have to look as hard seeing as they are both further along this way" said Fiyero

"This is going to be Ozmazing" Julie said giddily as they continued along to find the other two.

* * *

Speaking of the other two, several miles up the road was another girl, her name was Rae and she was short with brown hair that flowed down her back, but the main thing people would notice right now…..would be the fact that she is stuck up a tree. She had awoken their about half an hour ago and still could not fully climb down due to the branches being too far apart for her to safely scale down.

" AAAAARRGGH" she cried out in frustration, glaring at the tree as if it was purposefully trying to prevent her from leaving.

"Stupid tree" she mumbled as she kicked It in defeat, she would just have to wait for someone to come by and help her.

* * *

Another few miles up the road, a young man had just regained consciousness and sat up slowly, as he tried to shake of the exhaustion. ( guess whoooo *wink* ) he was around sixteen or seventeen.

He was medium height, had light brown skin and black wavy hair, he was wearing black jeans with a white t-shirt, he also wore a blue long sleeved shirt over it with the buttons undone, and a small backpack. Slowly standing up he tried to gather his surroundings.

"…..where the hell am I ?" ( **AN: This may not seem important but I like to add it due to it being a personal thing, he/me has an Australian accent, so if you're wondering how to hear the voice when reading just think of Bunny from Rise of the Guardians, or hugh jackman's natural voice) **as all he could see was green pasture and a dirt road on his right side. He slowly walked over to the road and saw a sign which said there was a town further down the road.

Which was an hour away.

He sighed wearily as he began walking.

* * *

The group were still travelling along the road in the carriage, as Nia and Glinda were both complimenting each other on their clothing, and Elphaba was talking to Holly and Julie while the others talked amongst themselves.

The newcomers were all still pretty pumped about meeting their idols in the flesh. Elphaba was a little overwhelmed at the praise she was receiving, they all seemed to really admire her. It made her feel appreciated and loved, something that was fairly new to the green girl as she had spent most of her life being ridiculed and mocked. She decided that she enjoyed this feeling, and that maybe she could make some new friends that truly cared about her.

She was pulled out of her musings however by the sight of what appeared to be a girl who was stuck in a tree.

Pulling out the orb, it showed one of the arrows was pointing at her and pulsated rapidly. "Fiyero, stop I see one of the others" she said as Fiyero stopped the carriage as he too saw the girl.

" heeeey" Rae shouted, glad to finally see some people that could help her as she'd been stuck in the tree for almost two hours and not a single person had come by up until now. She didn't seem to realise who they were from the height she was at though, but she was sure they could help her seeing as there was a group.

Elphaba saw that the girl was stuck and there was no way she could get down by herself, Glinda looked guilty seeing as it was practically her fault the poor girl had been trapped in a tree for who knows how long, she could've fallen and seriously injured herself.

"Don't worry" said Fiyero "I've got a grappling rope which I'm sure I can swing up there to her, she can climb down from there after she ties it to a branch"

The other's sat and watched a Fiyero pulled out the rope which had a small grapple hook at the end, and swung it around before throwing it up to the girl.

Rae tied it to the large branch she was standing on, before tentatively starting to climb down, she was rather nervous so she climbed slow and steady.

Elphaba watched as the girl slowly made her way down to the bottom of the tree and was visibly pleased to be on solid ground, Elphaba walked over to greet her just as the girl turned around and came face to face with the green skinned woman. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open as she was face to face with the older woman.

Elphaba put on a reassuring smile as she tried to calm her down, before grunting as the smaller girl fainted in her arms.

" oh yeah, I knew one of them would faint" said Fiyero, which in turn got him a death glare from his girlfriend who picked up Rae in her arms and deposited her in the carriage with the others.

* * *

After an hour of endless walking along the dirt road Shaun had finally reached the town, he out of breath after walking so long without any hydration, so he made his way into a small bar and took a seat. A young waitress walked up to him, and noticing his obvious dehydration immediately brought him three glasses of water, which he accepted thankfully.

He sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what exactly had happened, and why he had woken up in some strange field and why the last thing he could remember is a bright pink flash before passing out.

His thoughts were interrupted however by the arrival of a slightly older man and his two friends, they looked about twenty two and were obviously already half drunk before even walking into the place, Shaun could tell something was going to happen the moment they started walking over to where he sat.

"And just what do you think you're doing" obvious leader of the group asked him, his voice slightly slurred.

"Sitting" was Shaun's reply, he really wasn't in the mood for this right now, and tried to suppress his irritation.

"Well you're in my spot" he said accusingly pointing his finger at the Shaun.

"Look I don't see the big deal, there's plenty of room in here im sure you can find somewhere else to sit" Shaun said as he continued to drink although at a slower pace.

He was interrupted by the leader pulling him up out of his seat and showing him back slightly.

"Well I think it is a big deal, and the last thing me and my friends need is some stupid little punk running our day" he said while his friends chuckled behind him. When he saw that Shaun had remained in the same position unmoving, it annoyed him even more.

"You got a hearing problem, I said move" he exclaimed this time throwing the glass of water in his face to enforce his threat.

Shaun sighed as the liquid rolled down his face, and raised his head to glare at the group.

" You think you've been having a bad day mate, well I woke up on the side of a bloody road having no idea where I was or what happened, and then after I walk down some god forsaken road for over an hour and finally find somewhere to relax I run into some drunken idiot and his friends who have nothing better to do than mess with me, I think that makes my day a hell of a lot worse than yours" he said his voice raising as he went on, having had enough of this guy intimidating him.

The leader obviously didn't like this as he attempted to hit Shaun with a right hook, only to have him duck it and return an even harder punch directly to his face. The leader swayed for a second before collapsing on the floor as his gang now stared at the younger boy who just finished drinking another glass, he looked at them with a smirk on his face.

"Any of you other blokes want to have a go ?" He challenged them smugly.

* * *

At the same time, unknown to him Elphaba and the others had just arrived in the same town, leaving the carriage near the entrance they made their way into the main small town on foot, although Glinda had her Luggage levitate behind her, not wanting to leave them behind in case of thieves.

"So the last one of us is here ?" Rae asked, she had awoken in the carriage and after they had explained everything after a short amount of fangirling, she had whole heartedly agreed to help.

" that's right" Fiyero said " there somewhere in this town, but we can't know for sure what they look like" although secretly he was hoping it was a boy, he felt like strange being surrounded by so many women at once so he hoped there would be another of his own gender that he could relate to.

"well I'm going to go ask in this place" Glinda said motioning towards the Bar across the street from where the group was stationed.

" Okay" said Elphaba " we'll wait here, see if they've seen anyone unusual come into town today" she said as her friend dropped her luggage outside the establishment in a neat pile before walking inside.

Unknown to them however the fight had continued on between Shaun and the Leaders friends who just as before Glinda came through the front door, went crashing out through the back exit, into the street.

Shaun elbowed the man holding his arms from behind, as the man released him in shock he received a knee to the stomach which caused him to fall to the ground. The one other gang member rushed him and tackled him onto the ground.

Elphaba had gone off to look for the other newcomer by herself, and now Fiyero was standing their talking with the group when he saw the fight going on.

" Oh my Oz that boys being attacked" he exclaimed turning to the girls, they all looked over to see that a boy around their age was wrestling with a larger man on the ground next to the bar Glinda went into.

"Do you think he's one of us?" Nia said as she turned to Jane who shrugged, he did seem to be wearing clothing which looked like it was from Earth.

"Does it matter?" Fiyero said looking at them "He could be getting seriously hurt, we have to do something"

" I don't knoooow" Rae said slowly, observing the event " he seems to be handling himself pretty well" as they all turned to see Shaun was now on the man's stomach punching repeatedly in the face.

Over with Shaun, he had just knocked the second gang member unconscious when he heard a rusting behind him, quickly turning around saw he leader was once again on his feet and had made his way out to the side of the bar.

**(With Glinda)**

She had just walked into the bar, which surprisingly was well kept and seemed rather clean. Smiling she approached the waitress at the counter.

" Hi" she said getting the younger woman's attentions, " I was wondering if you've seen any strange people around here today" she said kindly " cause I'm kind of looking for someone you see, and I think they may have come through here"

" Do you know what they look like" said the waitress, not really sure what the woman meant, they get a lot of strange people in there every day.

" uuum, well I don't really have a physical description" Glinda said trying to think of something she could use to identify the mystery person.

" have you seen anyone today that may stick out, like a person who seemed lost" she asked, but didn't get an answer as the younger girl seemed to be distracted.

Unknown to Glinda, Shaun and the leader of the gang where now fighting on the front walkway which led across the outside of the bar and into the street, Shaun the leader where trading punches, neither of them going down.

" hellooooo" Glinda said, trying to get her attention. She turned around to try and get a glimpse of what was distracting the girl, but the two had gone out of her view when she turned around.

Outside however Fiyero and the gang where still watching as the two continued to fight a small crowd had now gather around the two, Fiyero said he would step in if he felt he needed too, but honestly he was shocked at the younger boys persistence, he kept trading blow for blow and didn't seemed to be giving up any time soon, both of them seemed a bit woozy though.

Shaun had enough of this guy, he was a tough nut to crack though. Another hit from the leader sent him tumbling back slightly he felt something hard and sturdy and it had a handle, so without thinking he swung back at the older man with the object hitting him directly in the stomach.

Fiyero gasped as he saw the younger boy use one of Glinda's luggage bags as a weapon, the bag busted open upon contact and now all of the clothing held within was now scattered amongst the crowd, who were laughing at the whole situation especially at her….unmentionables. Fiyero didn't know what to say he couldn't help but giggle slightly though.

The older man followed suit picking up a bag himself with both hands and swinging it sidewards to hit Shaun in the face from his right side, causing him to fall down to his knees. Smirking at the thought of winning the fight, the older man didn't expect Shaun to punch him in the stomach which brought him down to his own knees.

Holly was getting worried, she was horrified that so many people were just watching this happen. And worse that several of the girls were encouraging it, her thoughts were interrupted however when she saw Glinda exit the bar.

**( with Glinda )**

She had gotten annoyed at the waitress's inability to answer her simple questions; she had left in a huff. Only to find a crowd circling something, she slowly made her way through to find a site which made her gasp in horror and shock. Her precious pink clothing was all over the dirty ground, spread out for all to see. She let out small squeaks, as her mind simply couldn't form words at the display. And even worse was at the centre of the circled mob.

Shaun was now standing above the man, holding a round luggage bag. " AAAARRRGH" he screamed finally as brought it down on the others head, which went through the bag which rested around his neck.

Panting in exhaustion, he slowly turned around to see a short blonde woman standing there, with a horrified expression on her face. She pointed at the broken bags and the clothing, before turning back to him, no words escaping her mouth besides short cries and gasps.

Shaun looked slightly taken back at the site, and looked around while scratching his head in while laughing slightly, trying to think of a way to apologise to the woman, he tried to pick up a dress which was now ripped and torn and offer it to her in a small way of apologising.

To his and everyone else's surprise, she fainted.

" Oh no, not Glinda too" Julie said, as she saw the small woman lying on the ground in front of the boy who she was now convinced was their final person.

The crowd cleared just as Elphaba returned to the group with a surprised look as she saw her friend in the arms of a boy who was next to Fiyero who was trying to recover her clothing which had somehow become littered all across the ground.

She turned to them with an annoyed look in her eyes "I leave you alone for FIVE minutes and THIS is what I come back to" she said before sighing. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

**what do you think ?!, I'm once again sorry if you think your characters needed more interaction, I will try and put more in the next chapter,since everyone has met everyone now , the next chapter will take place at Kiamo Ko and we will all have a better chance to get t know each other. **

**Im very nervous about this story, since ive never written this type of one before, if you have ANY input or suggestions please let know since I fear I might write your character the wrong way, or have them do something you wouldn't do, I will try and improve as the story goes along I promise. **

**for the objects, they will be brought up in the next chapter, as well as the beginning of training and basically learning of our skill. **

**I will make them a surprise though, you will also all have abilities besides the use of you objects so don't worry.**

*** Can anyone also guess where I got inspiration for the final scenes of the chapter with the fight, virtual pizza for anyone who can* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Third update in Three days, IM ON A ROLL ! **

**now I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it took me about 3 hours to write and it is currently 2:09 AM where I am in Australia ( I am not looking forward to school tomorrow) **

**Anyway I did include more character interaction in this chapter, as well as explaining your objects powers and what our training will be about. **

**NOW before any of you start reviewing saying " UPDATE SOON!" . I have a history assignment due this week that I haven't even started, so that is something I MUST do, as well as this Friday I am leaving to go to Cambodia for two weeks with other Year 11's ( 11th graders for those in America) from my school to help build houses for the less fortunate and poor families who live their. so as you can imagine I will not be able to update ANY of my stories while I'm their, hopefully though this will give me plenty of time to come up with idea ( if I don't get sick from Malaria and end up vomiting into a bucket the whole time I'm there. Not to mention that they eat Spider's over their and I have huge Arachnophobia ) **

**So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW so I can get a better understanding of what you want/like. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, I do however own a four star Dragonball I MUST COLLECT ALL SEVEN ! than I can wish us all to Oz. **

**Reviews: **

**Doglover645: Yeah I hoped you'd notice, and thanks for the physical description. **

**Animelove100: no problem, plus duly noted. **

**NiatheWickedLover: I'm so glad you did, and thank you for the advice that will come in handy with future chapters, and no the fight as actually drawn from the Film ' Australia' with Hugh Jackman and Nichole Kidman, there is a scene where Hugh Jackman's character gets into a bar fight with a group of guys which eventually leads out onto the street, Nichole Kidman's character enters the bar looking for Hugh Jackman ( not knowing that he is currently fighting out the front) and tries to ask the barman where he is but he is distracted because the fight keeps moving in front of the entrance door, when Nicole kidman leaves she is horrified to see that they have used her luggage as weapons and her clothes were now all ruined, if you haven't seen the film I strongly recommend watching it, its got a very great story and some funny moments that are classic. **

**Broadwaygirl21: Wooh I'm so happy I got you correct, ill try and write moments like that in coming chapters, kind of like Sherlock Holmes in the Robert Downey Jr films, that would make for some cool fight scenes. **

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: thanks, and if you were wondering about the scene I explained it in response to NiatheWickedLover in the above response. **

**Rosepetal33: I Hope I did you justice, I may have to up the rating though if I write more swears, don't worry though im sure it will be funny**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon by the time they group had finally returned to the castle of Kiamo Ko, and by now everyone was fairly tired. But before any of them could rest Elphaba had brought them to a room where they could discuss their current situation, there was a large circular table big enough for all of them which they all sat around.

Glinda was death glaring Shaun who was sitting next to Fiyero and trying his best to ignore the look the enraged blonde was sending him, even though he apologised several times when she regained consciousness, she still wouldn't forgive him for in her words 'massacring her beautiful accessories'.

Next to Glinda were Julie and Hope who was busy doodling a picture of Madame Morrible with the body of a trout in her notebook while Julie was fixing her reddish brown hair into a better braid since her earlier one had come lose.

Nagisa had somehow found a bag of M&M's and was now slowly making her way through the assortment, while sitting next to her was Holly who was desperately ( some would say hopelessly) trying to repair the only surviving dress from Glinda's Luggage which by now was littered with holes and gashes everywhere.

Jane was sitting next to Nia and looked like she was about to pass out on the table, she was not used to being without caffeine for this long and her body wasn't used to the withdrawal. Nia was trying to keep the blue haired girl awake by periodically poking her on her face, which only seemed to torment her more.

And sitting on the other side of Fiyero was Rae who was humming dancing through life to herself, which got a sideways glance from Fiyero who recognised his signature theme, when Rae noticed this she gave him a smirk and winked at the Vinken Prince who responded with a nervous laugh.

"Anyway, now that we are all here, we can finally get down to business" Elphaba said breaking everyone away from what they were doing as they all looked over at her.

"We summoned you to Oz to help us fight of the oncoming threat, a dark force unlike this land has ever seen before, but to do that we'll need to start training you" she said looking around the table at the gathered team.

"What kind of training!" Nagisa said through half a mouthful of M&M's , though her voice sounded eager and excited at the prospect of learning new abilities.

"Yeah, will we get to fly like you" Rae said beaming at the prospect of being able to truly defy gravity.

"Well, it depends on the individual" Elphaba added "you all will be taught Magic to a degree, but your bodies will all exert it differently, while you all may be able to the same base magic and spells, you will all discover that you will have individual abilities unique to you that will manifest.

"That sounds really cool" Holly said, she didn't know that they would be learning magic. She hoped she would get a really interesting power that would be both awesome and practical to use.

Elphaba watched slightly amused at their antics, Magic to them was a completely new and bizarre thing, while in Oz it was more common. "That reminds me, do any of you have any unique or specific Objects on you that you brought from Earth with you, anything that may hold personal value or just something you carry with you often?" Elphaba inquired looking around the group.

"Ooh I HAVE SOMETHING" Julie piped up while searching through her capree pockets before pulling out a cell phone she had been carrying with her "damn, no reception" she muttered not seeing any bars on the screen.

"Try holding it out in front of you and concentrating" Elphaba said, while eying the device clearly anticipating something would happen.

Julie did as she was instructed and scrunched up her face in concentration, all eyes were focused on her outstretched hand as her phone shimmered a bright rainbow colour before the phone turned into a handle like form and shot out a four foot long blade from the top.

"woooah" she said as everyone was slightly taken back at the rapid formation of the sword.

"THIS IS SO COOL" she exclaimed testing her new sword out with a few swings and thrusts before turning back to Elphaba with a questioning look on her face.

"But how is it a sword? And how do I get my phone back"

Elphaba chuckled at the comment before answering "To answer you second question all you have to do is think of it reverting back into its previous form, and it will" she said as Julie did so and was now once again holding her now bladeless cell phone.

"And to answer the first question which im sure you're all wondering, an object such as that which is brought to Oz from your world changes somehow, it becomes enchanted and much more than just an ordinary object, if any of you have any on you please bring them forth" she requested

Hope was the next one to pull out an object from her Khaki pants pocket, she held out her IPod and tried concentrating like Julie had. When nothing happened for a few moments, she started to get frustrated.

"Come on you stupid thing WORK" she said while shaking her IPod in her hand, she was taken back when a large stream of flame shot out of the top and singed a nearby wall.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, before she tried again by pointing it at the wall. This time however a stream of Ice shot out of the device coating the wall in a layer of frost.

"Awesome! My IPod has elemental powers, sweet" she exclaimed holding her IPod in a victory pose with one leg standing up on the table.

Nagisa was next, she pulled out two armbands and put them one. She tried concentrating for a second and felt a strange tingling sensation, but other than that nothing outwardly changed or was affected. Everyone stared in confusion as her eyes opened and she looked down at the table in contemplation.

No one was expecting what she was about to next though, as she suddenly brought her right fist down onto the table with a battle cry. A spider web of cracks appeared branching out from where her fist collided with the solid oak table, displaying enhanced strength.

She smiled and let out a small laugh at the result, and at the reactions of the others as several mouths were now open and eyes wide enough that they almost popped out of their heads.

Holly was the next person, she shyly pulled out her small sowing kit she was using to repair Glinda's remaining dress with, and unsure what to do with it or what effect it would have.

"Um , im not sure exactly what this could do" she said, holding in her hands while turning it around trying to see any visible reaction or clue as to what power it could hold.

"Try opening it" Glinda said thinking that maybe one of the inner components could hold the key.

Opening the small kit, she reached for a small needle that was still connected to a piece of thread, turning the needle around in her hand she was staring at it intensely trying to notice any change. Suddenly she stood up and faced the same wall that Hope had previously frosted over in ice.

Holding the needle in her hand she focused on the iced section of the wall with her eyes narrowed, and then as quick as a flash threw the small needle directly across the room and across the table the thread stretching far beyond its normal limit while also glowing a golden colour, it hit the patch of ice which instantly began to crack before breaking entirely, and with a small tug of her wrist the thread quickly retracted back into her hand with the needle.

She looked impressed at her handiwork, Fiyero also letting out a short whistle at the ice which was now nothing but small chips on the stone floor. She then returned to fixing Glinda's dress which now seemed to be repairing itself even quicker as the thread was now glowing the same golden colour it had when she had thrown it.

Nia was the next one to produce an item, she pulled out a pink hairbrush which she looked at with obvious admiration, as if it was the most powerful thing in the world.

Shaun couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the object, this in turn earned him a pointed look from Nia.

"And what might I ask is so funny" she said her voice showing her slight annoyance at having her object made fun of.

"Oh no it's just that what are you going to do with that against an enemy sheila ?, brush ya hair at them?" he said amused at the thought.

Glaring at the slightly older boy, she pointed her hair brush at him in frustration, hoping that whatever its effects may be that she would test them on him in retaliation for making fun of it.

Her prayers were answered however when his chair suddenly began to shake violently before throwing him back towards one of the walls surrounding the room.

" aaauuuuggh" he cried out before slamming back against one, he slid down onto the floor with a high pitched groan.

" HAH" Nia cried out in triumph " That's what you get for disrespecting the brush!" she said waving pink brush in his direction, it was clear now that it had the same abilities of a magic wand, plus you could still use it to style your hair.

"uuughh Ok point taken" he said after getting up and moving back to his seat "bloody hell that hurt" he said trying to work the kink out of his back from the stone wall.

Rae was the next person as she eagerly pulled out a small necklace that hung around her neck, it was a Wicked necklace which said 'Keep Calm and Defy Gravity' on it. Elphaba and Glinda let out small chuckles as the read it finding it quite amusing.

Rae held the necklace away from her neck slightly, while holding it tightly in one hand she concentrated with her eyes closed as everyone looked on intently to discover what her objects ability was.

'_Come on' _ she thought, her mind focusing on the one thing she wanted to do out of all the other abilities, the one she wanted the most that could let her be free.

She heard one of the others gasp, and opened her eyes to see what they were reacting to when she noticed she was slightly above their heads. She quickly looked down to discover her feet where hovering above where her chair was, she was suspending in the air.

She was flying!

The others all had looks of admiration and some looks of envy as her shocked appearance quickly turned to one of pure joy, and excitement. She started to move around the table in a circle above the others letting out shouts of joy and wonder " IM FLYING HIGH DEFYING GRAVITY" she sang out loud as the people below her could help but smile and laugh at her 'Elphaba' Moment.

She then flew up to the top of the room till she almost touched the high roof and let out a loud shout. "And Nobody in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me dooooooown" she belted out at the top of her lungs.

After she finished, she was able to reign in her excitement and slowly lowered herself back down into her seat, her face beaming with pride at her newfound ability. Elphaba even complemented her on how fast she seemed to have picked up flying, especially without a conduit like her broom.

The next person was Shaun, who reached into his bag and pulled out a small pack of playing cards. He stood up and opened the pack pulling out a card he eyed it suspiciously, before holding it between his second and middle finger and concentrating.

He opened his eyes and instantly the card was covered in a yellow/red light that seemed to pulsate and move around it like a flame. Shaun slowly trailed his other hand over the card, feeling the power that was channeling through it. Everyone watched in slight awe at the spectacle before he quickly turned around to the spot where Holly and hope had thrown their respective objects/abilities, and threw the card straight for the spot with amazing accuracy.

The others watched as the card hit the wall and a small explosion occurred, when the dust settled they saw that there was now a huge hole in the wall as the sun shone through it into the room.

"That wall was four feet of solid stone" Fiyero said in disbelieve.

"Key word being 'Was' Mate" Shaun said as he looked back at the deck in his hand, "the deck doesn't seem to run out either, cool" he remarked.

Before Jane could pull out her item though, Shaun rushed over to his bag and pulled out something else.

"Oh and I almost forgot these beauties" He said proudly pulling out two Boomerangs from his bag and holding them out proudly.

"You carry two Boomerangs in your bag with you?" Holly said incredulously

"Uh, yeah" Shaun replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero had looks of confusion etched onto their faces having not seen anything like them before in Oz. "what are they" said Fiyero.

Rolling his eyes at their ignorance, even If it was understandable Shaun made his way over to the large hole in the wall and motioned for the others to follow him.

They all made a semi-circle a few meters behind him as he held the two objects in the air, staring intently at a tree in the distance pausing for a moment, before he threw both of them with great velocity at the faraway target.

The others watched with narrowed eyes as the two airborne objects curled towards the tree and hit it hard enough to sever two of its thick branches clean off, before curling back around the opposite side and travelling back towards the castle at the same speed they had been travelling when they left. The others all took a few steps back when they saw Shaun now had his back to the hole and his eyes closed, fearing that they would be hit they braced themselves, but were stopped by Shaun thrusting out his arms above his head at the last minute and stopping them dead in their tracks.

He then put them back in his bag and walked back to his seat with a grin on his face, obviously feeling rather proud at the impressed looks coming from Glinda and Fiyero as well as Elphaba and several of the others in the team.

Nia however scoffed slightly "showoff" she mumbled under her breath as she took her seat.

Jane was the last to present an object, she fumbled around in her leather jacket searching for it intently before widening her eyes as she found it.

"Here it its" she proclaimed as she pulled out a medium size handgun from one of her pockets. Instantly everyone in the room looked at her in shock and surprise, nobody spoke for several moments.

Elphaba looked slightly horrified that a girl of fourteen would be carrying a gun, as well as looks of surprise from the others in the group as well. She didn't seem affected by them at all though, smiling as she held it out in her hand.

"Why in the name of Oz do you have a gun" Fiyero exclaimed breaking the silence that had taken overtaken them all.

"Because guns are cool, plus I just got it as a gift the other day" she proclaimed as held it up to face Nia who instantly ducked, she moved it around the table as everyone else ducked as well, until a few moments later they heard Jane laughing.

"ahahahahahahaaha I can't believe you guys fell for that" Jane suddenly said while trying to hold in her laughter, the others slowly moved their heads up from under the table and stared at the girl, wondering what she meant by that.

"It's not even loaded" she said still giggling, opening up the camber to show that it was empty of bullets, this eased every bodies minds.

She than pointed it at Fiyero jokingly and said "BANG" before turning next to him and doing the same to Shaun. Nobody expected though for the gun to shimmer and shoot out an almost invisible force at them propelling them both into the wall behind them at fast speeds, as everyone was once again in shock for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

As both males hung stuck to the wall for several seconds before gravity did its work and both came tumbling down into a heap, one on top of the other groaning.

All eyes turned to Jane in a 'WTF' look, while all she did was look at her gun which she moments ago thought was harmless and then back again at Shaun and Fiyero who were passed out on the floor now and said the first thing that came to her mind.

" Oh Shit!"

* * *

**Well there you have it ! the third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**And once again this will probably be my last upload for the week, and the last update until I get back from Cambodia after the two weeks there. **

**BUT when I get back ( after ANOTHER school assignment ) I'll have 2 weeks of school break, so ill have plenty of time to update this story , and My Frozen story and Carrie/Avengers crossover. If you like those fandoms I suggest checking those story's out and letting me know what you think. **

**and again please review, IT FEEDS MEEEEE ahahahaa, I'm so tired I cant even come up with funny endnote banter **

**Anyway im off to bed i shall see you in the near future ( unless something happens to me in Cambodia but I try not to think about It =) ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**IM BACK ! WOOH **

**yes I have survived the harsh conditions of South East Asia and am once again returned to you. **

**It was a great experience and we had a lot of great times, and bad times. **

**Like when we were house building and i was helping hold up a tin wall sheet when the group who had placed the previous one didn't nail it down properly and it came down and JAMMED INTO MY ARM, and thanks to the effects of SHARP TIN i now have a scar running down where it hit. **

**OR when the teachers being so KIND AND ENCOURAGING -_- forced me and my friend Sara to go to the Tarantula Restaurant ( THATS RIGHT TARANTULA AS IN THE SPIDERS) Even though we have arachnophobia ( fear of spider) where i didn't eat anything and felt sick for the next 12 hours. **

**but it wasn't all bad and i had some life changing events happen to me.**

**Plus i got to have plenty of time to brainstorm for 'Wicked Fans Take Action' and 'Frozen In Time' I HAVE STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT AM SLOWLY MAKING MY WAY THROUGH DO TO WRITERS BLOCK, BUT PLEASE FAITHFUL READERS STAY STRONG for i now have two weeks of school break to get my brain pumping again for that story. **

**ALSO for those of you who i sent a preview for this chapter, i have decided to split this chapter into two chapters, due to it being longer than i originally thought , plus i was tired so i didn't write as much as i would have liked but the rest of the previews that weren't in this chapter will be in the next one. **

**AND I SAW TINKERBELL AND THE PIRATE FAIRY AGAIN TODAY ( I got it on digital copy a few months ago when it was released on DVD and theatres in America, but it has finally been released in theatres and on DVD here this week) so i went to see it for the big screen experience today AND IT WAS AWESOME, so i encourage fans of the Disney Fairies series to see it if you haven't already, it also inspired me for future events in this story. **

**Anyway Without further ado here's the disclaimer with some help from Tinkerbell.**

**Tinkerbell : Iamgoku doesn't own Wicked or any of the characters or property shown in this story , unless you count any OC's which belong to him and their respective inspirations. **

* * *

The sun had just finished rising into the sky which signalled the start of a new day. The inhabitants of Kiamo Ko had just finished awakening and were now sitting in the meeting room once again (minus the hole in the wall which Elphaba had fixed with her magic), all were present and accounted for except for two.

Fiyero and Shaun

After their little episode last night involving Jane and her 'harmless' gun and a rather sturdy stone wall, they both were unconscious for several hours and when they awakened they had been taken to their rooms to recover.

"I don't know why they were angry" Jane said while sipping from a mug full of coffee, she had practically charged through the others when they had gotten breakfast to the pot full of the caffeinated drink.

"I did apologise to them" she continued

"Nooooo not really" Said Holly to the blue haired girl "all you said was, and I quote 'you guys should have ducked' and then walked off to bed"

"Well that's still a good enough apology in my opinion" she said not really paying attention, it was too early to be awake in her opinion anyway _'I mean who wakes up at 7:30 AM on a Saturday!?'_

They were interrupted by Fiyero who by now had strolled into the room, once he approached the table he turned to the door expectantly, everyone else was also staring at the half open door.

"Are you seriously still not coming in" said Fiyero amusingly.

"NO WAY"! Came a voice from behind the door, it was obviously Shaun and the others were wondering why he refused to join the rest of them.

"Oh come on, you don't look that bad" Fiyero said this time trying to convince the younger boy to reveal himself.

"That's easy for you to say mate, for some reason you actually do this by choice!" came the muffled reply once again.

"What's with him" Julie said staring at the door in confusion.

At the same time Jane had whispered something to Nagisa, who turned and nodded before they both got up and made their way slowly to the door.

Jane made a 'shush' motion with her finger before both of them jumped out behind it.

"No, stop it aaauughh!" came the shocked cry of surprise from Shaun.

"Quit struggling, your acting like a baby!" screamed Nagisa.

The rest of the group stared in confusion and expectation as finally Nagisa and Jane both came through the door, they each grasped one of Shaun's legs and were dragging him through the doorway by force.

"No Noooooooo" he cried, he was grasping for anything that would slow his entry into the room, even grabbing onto the doorframe at one point, but in the end was unceremoniously dropped in front of the rest of the gang who were staring at him with wide eyes as he stood up, Jane and Nagisa were both trying to contain their laughs but were failing as they kept releasing them in gasps.

The rest of the group were also having similar problems, except for Fiyero who was sitting there with a look of indifference as Shaun stood up.

He was wearing a pair of Fiyero's pants.

A pair of incredible tight, obviously uncomfortable, light tan pair of pants.

As if a damn had broken, suddenly the whole room erupted in laughter; Jane and Nagisa were both rolling around on the ground holding their stomachs. Nia and Julie were both leaning on each other for support as tears were leaking out of their eyes, Hope had her head on her notebook which was resting on the table and was banging her fist down next to her in hysterics, even Holly who was trying to keep a straight face had her mouth twitching upwards and was not able to hold it in for long until she started laughing at the sight. Rae however had lost complete control of herself and was now aimlessly floating around the room while her body was shaking along with her laughter.

Elphaba and Glinda were a bit more dignified, but everyone could tell they were barely keeping it together. All the while Shaun's face kept going a darker and darker shade of red.

After about a minute of this everyone had calmed down, although Jane had taken a quick picture on her IPod to commemorate the moment.

After last night's escapades, Shaun's pants had become torn in several places after (repeatedly) being thrown into a stone wall, so he had no choice but to accept a pair of Fiyero's while his were getting repaired.

Holly had been able to fix them in incredible time last night due to her enchanted sowing kit being now not only able to be used as multiple different weapons but having the ability to repair clothing at incredible speeds. The only reason he hadn't had them last night is because he and Fiyero had fallen asleep earlier due to exhaustion.

"Here you go" Elphaba said as she waved her hand and the tight pants were replaced with his repaired black jeans.

Shaun inspected them, noticing they felt brand new and now also had two loops next to his pockets on each side, looking at Holly questioningly she explained "I added on two holsters for your boomerangs so you wouldn't have to carry them in a bag, plus you can pull them out rather easily now" she said smiling.

"Oh, well thanks" he replied genuinely, smiling at the young woman.

"Anyway" said Elphaba "Now that that's over we can get down to today's activity" she said while motioning them to follow her to the other side of the room, on the wall were eight medium size mirrors and one large rectangular mirror placed above them.

"What's with the mirrors" said Nia, who was right next to Elphaba practically glued to the emerald woman's hip as she was still not down from her 'Oh my Oz im actually standing next to the real Elphaba' syndrome, but Elphaba didn't seem to mind.

"It's a part of your training" she said as the group all gathered near the mirrors. " were going to be doing a little exercise today which will test your current use of your weapons and skills, it will also help unlock your magical abilities for the first time" she said as the gang suddenly straightened in excitements.

"But how?" Nagisa asked "and what do the mirrors have to do with unlocking our abilities"

"Well it's simple" Glinda said "you're all gonna sit in a circle on the floor and Elphie can use a spell to send you all to a shared…um….what was it again?" she said turning to Elphaba with a confused look on her face.

"A shared mental plain Glinda" Elphaba finished for her friend, noticing the confused state on the rest of the people present she sighed before continuing "think of it as a dream that you all are experiencing together, but instead of a dream it's a place your minds create and maintain a mental interpretation of a physical environment that you can all interact with using bodies that your mind creates to fill them" she said smiling, obviously thinking that that was the simple answer.

Looking back to the group, she saw that they were all wearing expressions that meant they didn't understand her 'simple' explanation, Glinda looked at her as if she was speaking a completely different language and Fiyero looked as if his brain (if you could call it a brain) had overloaded and shut down.

Frowning she answer again irritably "it's a big dream where you can train and fight and then wake up!" she concluded.

"Ooooh" was the collected response.

"That's so cool" said Hope "that means we can do whatever we want and not get hurt!"

"well I wouldn't say that" Elphaba said "while you won't receive any wounds on your physical bodies, any damage you sustain in the mental plain will take a toll on your bodies out here, when you awaken you will probably all feel exhausted and will feel the pain from your injuries.

"…Oh" came the less excited response from Hope.

"Wait so does that mean if we get killed in the dream…..w-we…..y-you know" Said Julie not wanting to finish her own sentence as everyone else caught on to her meaning.

"hmmmm well to be honest im not sure" said Elphaba hesitantly.

"WHAT" screamed Nagisa, who was frowning at the revelation "you're not sure, how can you be not sure!" came her heated reply.

"WELL I'VE NEVER TESTED THE SPELL BEFORE!" Elphaba snapped "you could die or you could just become unconscious for an amount of time like you're in a coma, it's not specified"

The group were now all feeling hesitant about going through with it until Glinda broke the tension.

"Don't worry you guys" she said soothingly "We'll make sure nothing like that happens, we can always wake someone up from the spell before anything like that happened" she said although secretly she wasn't so sure, but she was trying to sound supportive.

"Pluuuuuus we can make it into a castle" she cooed.

"I'll go" Shaun said "If we're really going to be going up against something as evil as you say we are, we shouldn't let something like this scare us" he said before taking a seat in the appointed spots beneath the mirrors.

The others went over one by one, agreeing with him that they should start using their abilities and getting stronger.

Elphaba and Glinda smiled at the group before walking in the middle of the circle, Fiyero watched from the table as they sat down in the middle of the group.

Rae stared at Elphaba in slight amazement before saying " so it's a castle IN OUR MIND , is their gonna be cool knights and secret passageways , if not can we create them since its our mind ? , and is their cake I like cake "

Elphaba couldn't help but smile at her as she rambled slightly before she pointed to the large mirror above the others and chanted softly, an image appeared of a castle similar to Kiamo Ko but with different architecture, plus it looked slightly abandoned.

"This is what the castle will look like; you will all have to get to a certain room in the castle which will contain a golden chalice, once you all reach that room you will be automatically brought back here but only when all of you have entered the room. And don't worry about getting lost; you will all instinctively know where the room is" she said as she turned back to the group.

"But what's the challenge in that" said Holly, wondering why it would be hard if they all knew which way to go.

"It's not finding the room that's the challenge" Elphaba said smirking slightly "It's getting their" she said mischievously.

The Earthian's all shared a look which was halfway between nervousness and excitement before Elphaba chanted once again and they all felt their eyelids suddenly become heavy before falling into the sleep.

**(Dream world)**

**(Nia and Julie) **

The first thing Nia realised when waking up was that 1) they were no longer standing in Kiamo Ko and that 2) she was no longer wearing her normal outfit, she was now wearing a pink short sleeve shirt with long green pants that were tucked into pink boots, she also had a large black wrapped belt around her waist and green wristbands, her hair was still held in her headband though and she had a holster on her hip for her hairbrush which glowed a dim pink colour.

Julie was already up and was wearing a similar outfit except her Phone was in its sword form already and was positioned on her left hip in a sheath, she was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt and her pants were black, her boots were also black and her belt was a thin white belt that hooked into her sheath.

They were both the only ones in the hallway; the others must have been in groups of 2 as well.

**(With Jane and Hope) **

Jane and Hope were both awake now and were inspecting their new outfits, Jane was wearing her normal army boots and her black leather jacket, although her pants were now a dark grey colour and had a holster for her gun, her blue hair was also now in a ponytail.

Hope was wearing a blue mid sleeved shirt with a pink hood, and her pants had the same amount of pockets her normal ones had but they seemed sturdier than her normal pair.

**(Rae and Nagisa) **

Nagisa stood next to Rae wearing a fighters outfit, it was similar to a training Gi but was mostly black save for the white boots and white undershirt which was underneath a black sleeveless shirt.

Rae was wearing dark brown pants with blue boots and a sash for a belt, she was also wearing a short sleeved black shirt and her brown hair was in a braid.

(**Shaun and Holly)**

After they both awoke they inspected their new clothes, as the others were doing in separate locations.

Holly was wearing a Japanese fighting Gi which consisted of Navy blue boots and wristbands, with Indigo violet sleeveless top and matching pants, and a short sleeved under shirt which was a lighter blue than the boots.

Shaun was wearing a sleeveless Orange shirt similar to Holly's with a blue under shirt, he had navy blue pants and black boots on with a matching black tie around belt, he was also wearing a brown trench coat, his boomerangs were on each side in his holsters and his pack of cards were in the breast pocket the trench coat.

**(Outside world: Kiamo Ko) **

Elphaba and Glinda sat in the middle of the circle, as Elphaba watched the separate mirrors which focused in on each group. They would discover their powers now while they made their way through the castle, and by the time they reached the end room their real training could begin from that point when they would awaken.

But unknown to them, hundreds of miles away hidden in a dark forest that was avoided by all the local people due to it being supposedly cursed. Laid an underground cavern and inside a pair of bright green eyes were staring into a mirror of their own, which had just shown all that had happened in Kiamo Ko, the figure was now intently staring at the group of people who were now moving through the various halls of the dreamscape.

A pale white hand reached forward and touched the mirror as and the figure smiled, its feminine lips a bright shade of red which contrasted with its pale skin.

"So" she said softly, "it has begun" before her lips rose into an evil grin.

* * *

**so we finally get to see a glimpse of the evil lady, If your wondering what she fully looks like I'm leading towards maybe an 'Angelina Jolie, Maleficent' look but im not sure. **

**Zarina: you know you really should have written more for this chapter. **

**! i know , but ill make it up to the others by starting the next chapter as soon as i can. **

**Zarina: Ok you better mister, oh! and tell them your idea. **

**Oh yeah, After seeing Tinkerbell and the Pirate Fairy again ive had the idea for a Wicked/Tinkerbell crossover with the tinkerbell film series and Wicked. It would also have the opportunity for OC characters ( you know you want one ) , Im still just thinking about it but tell me what you guys think since ive never seen a Tinkerbell/Wicked crossover.**

**And once again please Review and tell me what you think, if you do i will send you a virtual Tom Hidleston ( with downloadable costumes such as Loki from thor and the Avengers and James from the pirate fairy ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**looks at word count O_O woah, this chapter is HUGE !**

**I hope you enjoy, although the later bit of this chapter can get a bit angsty and sad BE WARNED **

**It took me ages to write this chapter, and there are questions raised in it and questions left unanswered but thats just so you have to keep coming back for more !.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY YOUR POWERS, i know i will **

**Oh and i want to wish a very happy birthday to ' Animelove100 ( AKA Nagisa ) i hope your day was full of sweets and chocolate and gifts and lots of birthdayish stuff. AND as a celebration for that, im going to be giving your character Nagisa a little birthday party in the next chapter. **

**SO THAT MEANS EVERYONE NEEDS TO REVIEW( OR BETTER YET PM TO KEEP IT A SECRET ) WHAT YOUR CHARACTER WILL GIVE TO NAGISA AT HER PARTY. **

**I also want to announce that Rae ( Broadwaygirl21 ) and I are planning a Co-written Wicked Fanfic, were still working on details ( and a name !) but My OC is her OC's new adoptive brother and they are both whisked away to Oz and must help save it, even calling in help from some of the Wicked cast ( I chose Idina and Kristin ) and some fans ( you guys know there will be spots available ), so there's that to look forward to**

**Reviews**

**Doglover645: yes it will be ! i hope you find it so, and here is more **

**Broadwaygirl21: thank you, and i know ( i gave you some in this chapter) and i hope this is soon enough, even if its not i think the length makes up for that.**

**NiatheWickedLover: I'll be sure to add more Clingyness in future chapters, and thanks for the encouragement im definetley planning the crossover, would you like a character in it ? , and we do Battle some evil in this chapter!.**

**Animelove100: thanks so much, and happy birthday ( sorry if its late, the time zones are confusing )**

**Disclaimer : iamgoku doesnt own any of the characters or property shown in this story, except original characters and ideas that belong to him and their respective inspirations**

* * *

"So How long do you think it'll take them to reach the room" Glinda said as her and Elphaba gazed up at the separate mirrors that showed each group of two, it had been five minutes and they had started to move through the castle by now but no groups had met up yet.

"I'm not sure Glin" Elphaba said as she glanced around her at the circle of the saviours, they were all still sitting perfectly still and were under the effects of the spell.

"But I know something that will help them get there faster" she said as she raised both her hands towards the mirrors and closed her eyes.

**(Dream World) **

"_Hello, can everyone hear me"_

Suddenly everyone stopped moving upon hearing Elphaba's voice.

"Elphaba is that you?" Julie said looking around for the source of the voice.

"_Yes it's me, Im speaking to all of your minds, you can hear my thoughts and the rest of the group can hear us all talking"_

"But wait" Rae said "If your speaking to us in our minds, but were in the dream state doesn't that mean were already inside our minds, so if your speaking to our minds while were also inside our minds isn't that like...MINDCEPTION!"

"hahaha cool reference" said Nagisa.

"_wait...what, what does that mean?" _Elphaba said obviously not understanding the reference.

"Remind me when all this is over we are having a huge movie night ! " said Nia excited at the chance to spread the fandoms to Oz.

"I'll bring the Disney Movies" said Shaun.

"Oh do you have ..."before anyone could continue Elphaba interrupted.

"_Ok I have no idea what any of you are talking about! , but anyway the reason I'm communicating to you all is because im about to unlock the rest of your powers"_

"Our powers?" Holly said "but what are they"

"_Im not sure, they are each unique to the individual"_ Said Elphaba "_Now you are all going to feel a pulse through your bodies in a second, after that your powers will start to emerge in the dream state, try not to do anything stupid though because if you remember you can still be harmed in the dream"_

A few seconds after she said that everyone felt the pulse travel through them, like if they had been hit by a sudden breeze, "_now you should start to feel a change in your bodies, your powers should be able to be tapped into now, it's up to you all to find out what they are" _her voice that cut off and the group could no longer hear the others.

**( Julie and Nia ) **

"This is so exciting!" Julie said "I wonder what my power will be, I hope It's something cool like Telekinesis or super strength" she said as she absentmindedly spun her sword around in slicing motions.

"Yeah, i wonder what I'll get" Nia said as she walked ahead of Julie, she felt like she knew exactly which way they needed to go just like Elphaba said but Nia was still on alert for anything that might try and attack them.

nothing could get past her now.

" Um ...Nia?" said Julie

"what" said Nia turning back to her friend confused.

" is that supposed to be happening" Julie said as she pointed to the ground.

" what do you me-ARGH" Nia exclaimed as she followed Julie's gaze down to the floor, each step she took was now covered in green grass and had flowers shooting up through the stone floor.

Nia took another step forward, and once again it resulted in more grass to sprout from the ground, she looked at the patch before turning to the wall next to her curiously.

Julie looked on in wonder as Nia placed her hand on the wall, her face scrunched up in concentration before she opened them to see vines now spreading across the previously blank black wall, they seemed to be coming up from nowhere.

" OH MY OZ!" she cried turning to Julie with a look of glee. " That's my power I'VE GOT NATURE POWERS!"

" Awesome" said Julie " you're just like poison ivy from batman !" she said before her face turned pale and backed away slightly" Y-your not p-poisonous are you"

Nia gave her a blank look " 1) no I'm pretty sure I'm not poisonous and 2) Poison Ivy needs to kiss someone to poison them, so unless you wanna pucker up I don't think were gonna have a problem Jules" she said before grinning and doing a victory dance over how cool her powers were and proclaiming she should now be known as QUEEN NIA: Master of all nature.

Julie laughed at Nia's proclamation before frowning. " I wonder what my powers are than" she said as she looked around herself, nothing felt different and she definitely didn't look any different.

Her thoughts were interrupted however by Nia screaming " LOOK OUT" , turning around Julie came face to face with an eight foot tall walking suit of knight Armour.

" WOAH!" Julie sad as she jumped back just before its sword came crashing down where she had been standing.

smirking slightly she unsheathed her sword and held it out in front of her " your not the only one with a sword buddy" she said before she rushed towards the knight.

It swung diagonally down at her when she got close, only for her to block it with her blade. She struggled under the Knight's strength which was increasingly weighing down on her sword.

" Nia a little help would be greatly appreciated!" she said heatedly, she couldn't hold it for much longer.

" sure thing" Nia replied as she frantically looked at the armored figure trying to think of someway to stop it.

" Uuum, Oh !" she exclaimed as she had an idea " Julie when i say ' now' i need you to jump back away from him, ive got an idea"

"O-Ok" Julie said as she was struggling to stand at this point, desperate for some relief she awaited Nia's signal.

Her arms outstretched towards the two, and her eyes furrowed in concentration she stared at the Knight intently.

" NOW!" Nia screamed as she shut her eyes and willed her power to expel from her body along the ground.

" Uuuagh" Julie exclaimed as she jumped back from the knight, a tinging sensation rushing through her as she did so.

Nia opened her eyes to see the Knight was frozen in place, Vines and vegetation moving its way up its legs and spreading around its body, making their way up into its helmet and through its joints.

Outstretching her right hand towards it Nia could feel all the vegetation as if it were a part of her, she took one last look at the Knight before clenching her right hand into a fist, which caused all the vines to constrict even more and in a stunning display of strength crush the metal figure into a crumpled heap.

Panting and gasping from exhaustion from using her powers to such a degree so soon, Nia pumped her fist into the air in triumph " WOOH YEAH that's what you get for messing with us" she said triumphantly.

" Uuuugh Niiiiaa" said a voice from behind her, it sounded further away.

Turning around Nia saw Julie.

But she was far down the hall, about one hundred meters away.

" Julie ?, w-what...how'd you get down there" Nia said confused, Julie had been right in front of her before she told her to jump back from the Knight.

" I don't know" Julie said loudly, her voice travelling down the long hall. " hang on let me come down to you" she said as she started to run back down the hall, when suddenly her body felt that tingling sensation she felt right before she leapt away from the Knight.

Nia watched eyes wide as Julie suddenly became a blur and was coming towards her at incredible speed, she started to back away before the inevitable happened but was too late as Julie suddenly came crashing into her, knocking them both down onto the floor.

They both groaned slowly as they got to their feet, helping one another up before Nia stared at Julie who was staring down at her body.

" hahahaha IVE GOT SUPER SPEED" she yelled smiling as she looked up at the hall she had just come from and rushed back in that direction again, making to the end in seconds before blurring back next to Nia. " THIS IS SO OZSOME" she cried as jumped around in excitement as she and Nia continued their way to the final room.

**(Rae and Nagisa) **

"This is gonna be so cool" Rae said as she and Nagisa made their way into a large room, it had paintings on the wall and was quite spacious obviously a ball room of some sort.

They had both been walking and discussing what their powers would be, and Nagisa had noticed that whenever they passed a lit candle the flame seemed to stretch towards her and grow stronger.

She had reached out to one of them experimentally and discovered that the flame curled around her hand and formed a ball in her palm. She had spent the rest of the walk to the ball room shooting fire balls at candles and at random things fully relishing her ability, Rae was worried that she would hurt herself or even worse HURT HER!, but Nagisa seemed to be in control of her powers which made Rae felt slightly jealous over not knowing her power she was comforted when both she and Nagisa had found a cake sitting on a pedestal, with note saying ' from Elphaba' after thanking the green woman immensely they both devoured the cake in no time due to their shared love of the sweet treat.

But now they walked around the ball room for a few minutes, taking in the rich atmosphere. " who knew my mind could make such a fancy place" said Rae, before she eyed a lush red velvet curtain in one of the corners of the room.

Smiling she ran over to it and draped it around her body before turning back to Nagisa who smiled in amusement. " Aren't I just the picture of sophisticated grace" she said in a posh tone.

They both laughed before Rae suddenly stopped and stared at the opposite side of the room in thought.

" What is it" Nagisa said as she eyed her friend strangely.

" I heard footsteps" Rae said as she untangled herself from the curtain and moved slowly towards the other side of the room, eyeing one of the red curtains which hung on the wall.

" really?, cause i didn't hear anything maybe you just imagined it?" Nagisa said she was also looking at the curtain but couldn't see anything important.

" No trust me, I've got really good observation skills" she said as she noticed the curtain moved slightly " My skills are not to be doubted"

" well sorry but i don't see anything, maybe you just.." Nagisa began but was interrupted by a low growl coming from behind the curtain, which caused her eyes to widen in surprise.

" what'd i say the skills are not to be taken lightly" Rae said smugly as she smirked at the red haired girl.

They both jumped back in surprise though when the curtain suddenly was blown forward followed by a large brown figure, it lifted its head at them and was discovered to be a large brown wolf.

Nagisa moved towards Rae defensively and raised her hand, igniting a small fireball in her palm " I can take care of this" she said evenly while staring at the wolf directly in the eyes.

" No!" said Rae " Let me" she replied before she moved closer to the large animal slowly, it didn't move a muscle as Rae got within five feet of it.

"Raaaeeee" said Nagisa slowly " what are you doiiing" wondering what was going through the girls mind as she approached the animal.

Rae continued to stare at the wolf before answering " I know what my powers are"

" I can communicate with ANIMALS!" she said assuredly.

..." what?" Nagisa said not understanding how Rae had came to this conclusion.

" I can feel it, I can talk to it" she said as she got down onto her hands and knee's mirroring the Wolf's stance.

Resisting the urge to face palm Nagisa watched as Rae tried to emulate the wolf's actions.

" I must see the wolf, feel the wolf, become the wolf !" Rae said she got closer to it.

" Rae I'm telling you this isn't going to work" Nagisa said as she watched the other girl's action, a fireball began to form in her hand just in case.

Rae continued to stare into the eyes of the wolf " oh yeah its working" she said as she raised a hand to touch its nose, but before she could the wolf released another growl and pounced on her.

" AAAAARRGGHH" Rae screamed as she held the wolf back with her hands as it thrashed around " OK MAYBE I WAS WRONG!" she screamed as Nagisa looked on caught halfway between concern and amusement at the sight.

" Hang on" Nagisa said as she strengthened the ball of fire in her hand preparing to throw it at the Wolf when suddenly it was thrown off of Rae.

Rae had pushed the wolf back and surprisingly sent it hurtling into the nearby wall, it was pushed up against it as if it were being held their by an invisible force.

Nagisa looked at Rae in shock , she was raising her left hand towards the wolf as it was suspended in midair.

" Ok, minor step back from the communicating with animals thing" she said as she stared at Nagisa sheepishly " BUT THIS IS EVEN BETTER" she screamed " I'VE GOT TELEKINESIS !" .

Nagisa was happy that Rae had discovered her power...even though she had almost been mauled by an overly aggressive wolf with anger issues.

**(Shaun and Holly)**

"I can't wait to get to the final room" said Holly.

She and Shaun had been moving through the halls and passages but had yet to come up against any opposition.

" yeah, this place is starting to seriously freak me out" he said as he warily viewed there surroundings, it was a dark room which led off to yet another hallway, but they could sense they were close to the final room which contained the chalice.

Taking out one of his cards Shaun channeled energy into it to help light their way as the hallway brightened.

His eyes also glowing the same red/yellow color that his cards did , Holly had taken out one of her needles and made it grow to the size of a small dagger, just in case they came up against anything.

" now would be a real good time for some powers" said Holly as she nervously looked around, she had the feeling that they were being watched by something.

" yeah i kn-wait !" Shaun said as he came to a stop, he motioned for Holly to stop as well.

" what is it?" Holly said as she gripped the enlarged needle to her chest.

"I swear i heard...a tapping sound" he said a he scanned the floor, Holly also looked around for anything that might seem dangerous.

They looked all over the floor but weren't able to see anything.

" It must have been my Imagination" Shaun said as he turned around to face Holly.

" yeah it's just the darkness" she said smiling slightly to calm herself " It makes you more nervous and makes you see and hear things that aren't really their" she said.

But her smile disappeared when she saw the wide eyed look on Shaun's face, his mouth was hanging open and he seemed to be shaking slightly, his card had been dropped, but it's light still dimly illuminated the hall.

" Shaun...what is it?" she said slowly as she suddenly was very afraid to turn around and see what he obviously could.

" a-a-a auugh" he tried to speak but his voice failed him, fear gripping every muscle in his body.

Holly slowly turned around, she was shaking slightly too at the prospect of what she would see, but still turned her head, she dropped her needle in shock.

On the wall behind her was a large spider, about three meters wide and four meters long.

It was sitting their not moving but it was enough to make Holly run back quickly to were Shaun was standing, he was still shaking in fear of the enormous arachnid as it seemed to be studying them like a predator, waiting for the right moment to strike as al eight of its eye glowed a dangerous red color.

Before either of them could make a move in any direction, the spider suddenly jumped of the wall and landed a few feet in front of them which caused Shaun to fall backwards down onto the floor, he shuffled back as the spider suddenly began to crawl closer to him.

Holly was stepping away from it alarmingly as well, she reached for her enlarged needle that she had dropped ready to use it to protect them.

But before she could reach for it, the Spider jumped forward towards Shaun, In an act of fear and desperation he threw up his hands as a way to protect himself against it, his eyes were closed tightly waiting for the inevitable.

But nothing happened.

Opening his eyes anxiously what he saw shocked him, the spider was now encased in Ice, frozen solid inside a large block of it.

Getting up quickly he turned back to Holly in awe, she was staring at him to in shock at what she had seen. " You froze it" she said softly " the ice just shot out of your hands right before it reached you"

Shaun stood up and stared down at the now solid creature before looking at his hands, before turning back to Holly " well this is pretty cool" he said before noticing her blank expression, " No pun intended " he quickly added as she smirked

" sure there isn't" she said before chuckling " let's keep going"

They both were about to continue down the hall when Shaun's voice suddenly interrupted them " LOOK OUT" he cried as Holly turned around to see another spider the same size about to pounce on her.

She was about to throw her needle at it when a beam of light shot out of her hand and vaporized the enlarged arachnid.

" HOLY CRAP" Shaun said as he observed the spectacle, Holly's hands were glowing a white color and she was floating several inches of the ground.

When Holly turned back to him, her face was equally as shocked, she stopped the flow of light or energy or whatever it was that she was generating and lowered herself back down to the ground.

" That was amazing" she said as she viewed the ashes of the spider that had almost attacked her.

**(Jane and Hope) **

Jane and hope were walking down what seemed like there hundredth hallway today, but they were approaching a room which had two large double doors, it was the room which contained the chalice and the meeting area for the rest of the groups, the walls were lined with stone reliefs and mosaics, and there was two large stone statues on each side of the doors, they were both skinny and had four arms, but other than that looked like normal people.

" Oh yeah, were gonna get their first !" said Jane as she felt a sense of accomplishment at being one of the first two their.

" But wait" said Hope

" we came all this way and there wasn't even anything to try and stop us, I mean Elphaba said that we'd have a hard time getting here but we just had to walk through a dozen rooms and like a thousand hallways !" Hope whined at the end.

maybe it was the walking which was a challenge HER LEGS WERE KILLING HER ! why couldn't there have been a shortcut five rooms ago !.

A creaking noise interrupted both girls thoughts, they looked ahead to see both statues broke out of their positions next to the doors and slowly stood up, before looking ahead at both girls and started jogging towards them with frowns etched into their stone faces.

Jane gave Hope a deadpanned look " You just had to Jinx it didn't you"

" I'm sorry, i was just being inquisitive !" Hope said heatedly before turning back to the oncoming Stone guards.

" Don't just stand there use your magic iPod or something !" Jane said.

" You're really bossy !" Hope said as she pulled out her iPod and pointed it at the guards and concentrating.

the guards were stopped in their tracks by a large stream of Fire which shot out of Hope's iPod, she kept up the stream for about a minute before stopping it, a small layer of smoke now filled the hall.

" I think you got them" Jane said as she coughed slightly at the amount of smoke.

" Nothing can withstand the awesome powers of my iPod Hope said smugly, before both of there eyes widened as the smoke cleared.

Standing there were the two stone guards, they were barely effected by the flame. There were slight char marks across their bodies but otherwise they were unharmed.

"...any other ideas" Hope said as she turned to Jane expectantly.

" Ill try and hold them off with my gun, while i do that you try and unlock your powers, maybe they'll have a better effect on them" Jane said as she tightened her blue hair into her ponytail and turned back to the stone guards and pulled her gun out of its holster.

" Enough of this Tomb Raider bullshit" she said as she opened fire on both guards, her gun sending out condensed bullets of air which were making small chips and cracks in the guards stone frames, slowing them down slightly as Hope was crouched down behind her trying to get her powers to work.

Hope was trying to feel anything in her body which felt like her powers, she pointed her hand at the wall.

nothing happened

she tried concentrating on a rock, maybe she had some kind of mental ability.

nothing happened

she even tried kicking the stone wall.

nothing hapened...well besides her now having a really sore foot.

" Hope hows it going !" Jane said as the guards were getting closer, she was only able to hold them off for a little longer.

Hope looked around frantically, before clenching her fists to her sides

' _come on' _she thought _' please work whatever you are just please work'_

she opened her eyes and a look of disappointment washed over her face when she saw nothing was different, she raised her hands up to her chest and suddenly her eyes widened.

A pink bubble had appeared between her hands, it was about the size of a grapefruit.

" Uuuum Jane, I think its working" she said unsure of what 'it' was.

Jane turned back and her eyes widened, she lowered her guns for a moment as a snicker escaped her lips.

" what" said Hope

"ahahahahahahaha!" Jane laughed, the danger forgotten for the moment .

Even the guards had stopped to see the spectacle, unsure of its threat.

" what !" Hope repeated, she was mad that Jane was making fun of her bubble, it may be just a bubble BUT IT WAS HER BUBBLE AND SHOULDN'T BE MADE FUN OF.

" I'ts haha I-Its Just a Bubble ahaha" Jane said.

" Oh yeah , well Ill show you!" Hope said angrily before she threw the bubble towards the left guard.

Instantly the guard exploded into chunks of stone and dust, the bubble having destroyed the stone guard in an explosion.

.

.

.

Nobody moved for a few seconds, still taking in what just happened.

" ...So about the laughing" Jane said sheepishly, she was regretting laughing at Hope's power when she herself hadn't unlocked hers yet, but come one ! who would suspect a bubble to be able to do that.

" yeah you can apologize later, but right now you should be more concerned about the other guy" Hope said as the other guard had gotten over its hesitation and was now fully running at Jane.

Jane stood her ground, not fearing the large stone guardian, something inside of her was telling her not to be afraid.

" Jane I don't mean to sound negative BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Hope said as she was preparing another bubble since it looked as if Jane had lost her mind.

But before she could throw the next bubble Jane swung her hands out towards the guardians and suddenly two red whips of energy extended out of her arms and split the guardian in two right across its chest horizontally.

It staggered for a few seconds before falling to the ground and smashing itself into small chunks of mortar on the ground.

Jane turned back to Hope with a smile on her face

"I guess that's my power" she said as she fixed her glasses.

**(real world: Kiamo Ko) **

" Wow" said Fiyero from his seat at the table, he glanced over to the circle of the gang with Elphaba and Glinda in the center.

" I guess they all now have their powers" he said as he, Elphaba and Glinda had viewed all of their journeys throughout the mental castle.

There had been some...jumpy moments though.

Namely Glinda freaking out over the wolf when it jumped on Rae and her nearly having a heart attack over the giant Spiders, though Fiyero also felt a little scared at the sight of them his reaction wasn't as funny as Glinda's.

He couldn't help but laugh as he recalled it, she had screamed so loud he swore his eardrums almost burst and then she jumped up into Elphaba's arms and clung to her for dear life, only climbing down after the spiders had been dealt with.

Glinda noticed his laugh and frowned at the Vinkun prince, she knew exactly what he was laughing at.

" It wasn't funny Fifi !" she exclaimed with her hands on her hips. " They were really scary, what if Shaun or Holly had gotten hurt, im sure you wouldnt be laughing then" she growled before turning back to the main mirror mumbling something about ' terribleafying spiders'

" Look" said Elphaba as she focused on the main mirror "they're all starting to arrive"

But what Elphaba didn't notice was the dark shadows that were moving around in the corners of the room and making their way up to the Earthlings sitting forms, small tendrils of black shadows attached themselves to each person.

**(Dream World)**

The gang had all arrived inside the final room by this time and were all sharing their own experiences in getting there, as well as showing off their new powers to each other, the chalice sat above the fireplace a symbol of their shared accomplishments in reaching the room.

Holly was shooting off beams of light into the air and letting them explode like fireworks, she had found that it also allowed her to fly by covering her body in the light energy which allowed her to ride light waves in the air, as well as using solar power to recharge her powers.

Jane was practicing with her energy whips, by hitting glasses of a nearby shelf, knocking one over with her whip and shooting the next with her gun.

Nia was practically creating her own garden by going around and touching and poking everything in sight which resulted in their being large patches of flowers and plant life spread across the room.

Hope had found that she could control her bubbles, making them create little pops or more powerful explosions, she could also use them in a similar way to Glinda and create a bubble large enough to ride in, she was sending bubbles up into the air while humming ' popular' to herself.

Rae was sitting down next to Shaun and was making books, cups and utensils float around her while telling him about the large wolf she had knocked out.

Shaun was listening with a grin as he absentmindedly threw a card at a nearby bust, only giving it a small charge capable of making the bust wobble slightly, while the other hands was flipping a boomerang around while lightly frosting it with ice.

Nagisa was sitting near Hope and shooting off small marble sized balls of flame at a row of candles, before pulling the flames back which would put out the candle, and repeating this process.

Julie was running around the room even more than Nia was, she was trying to see how fast she was, so far her speed allowed her to appear as a blur to the others but she wasn't fast enough that they couldn't see her move.

After they had all settled down and swapped stories, they all looked around expectantly obviously wondering when they would wake up.

**(real world: Kiamo Ko) **

" Well i guess it's time to wake them up" Elphaba said as she closed her eyes and chanted the correct spell to awaken them, She opened her eyes expectantly before frowning.

They weren't awake.

She turned back to the mirror and they all were still in the dream world.

" Elphie why aren't they waking up" Glinda said her voice filled with concern

" I'm not sure, they should be" Elphaba said as she tried once again to awaken them from the dream only for them to remain asleep.

Suddenly a breeze began to blow inside the room, the dark tendrils that had hidden themselves behind the Earthians now began to shift and morph into the center of the circle to form a dark web attached to them.

" What is that!" Elphaba said as she observed the shadowy web.

" Fae you might want to take a look at the mirror" Said Fiyero as his gaze was fixated on the mirror's image.

**(Dream World)**

Inside the dream the gang had noticed a change to and came into a group near the doors which led out of the room, they wouldn't open for them now so they stood up against the door.

A black mist began to appear inside the room coming from nowhere, it swirled around the floor before it began to spin around creating a vortex in the center of the room, it knocked chairs over and upturned tables.

But the thing that had them most entranced was that it was beginning to take shape.

" By Hugh Jackman's beard!" Shaun exclaimed as he saw the sight.

Everyone else gave him a glance at the proclamation.

"What ! The mans awesome !" was his response to their unspoken question.

Before anyone else could say anything without warning tendrils shot out of the vortex before they gang could react, they were restrained against the wall individually.

There hands and feet pulled apart in an X formation, they all started to struggle against their confines but none of them seemed to be able to break free, not even Nagisa with her armbands with their enhanced strength seemed to be able to snap the bonds.

The vortex started to die down, and in its place stood a tall woman. she wore a long flowing black dress which contrasted against her pale skin, she had pitch black hair which flowed down her back, she appeared to be in her late twenties, her eyes were a bright green color which seemed to glow eerily.

The team starred up at the dark mass of a woman who held them captive , her eyes peering deep into their very souls as a grin marked her face " so these are the ...children who think they can stop me "she said her voice sounding calm and flowed from her mouth almost angelically, but the gang could also sense a hidden tone of malice and sadistic glee at having them all powerless to stop her.

"Who are you!" Nia exclaimed, she tried to summons her plant powers but whenever she tried the black tendril holding her hands and feet would tighten to the point of it being too painful to continue.

The woman turned to Nia as she smiled.

" Oh I think you know who I am dear, but allow me to introduce myself" she said as she turned to the rest of the group.

" My name is Evanna" she said with a small bow " and your future queen" she finished with a small smirk.

" Oh yeah, and just how do you hope to accomplish that" Julie said sarcastically.

Evanna chuckled softly at Julie before responding " You may think you've seen power, you may think that green woman and her blond poodle of a friend have magical powers, but believe me dear when i say they are nowhere near as strong as i am"

she then went on to conjure a ball of black magical energy in her hand, before showing it to the group.

" this is real power" she said to them.

" you should all join me" she said "together we could rule all of Oz and that wouldn't be the end of it, we could go back to Earth and you could all rule over them, do anything you want, have anything you want, and no one would stand in your way"

" And im guessing anyone who did would be killed" Nagisa said darkly.

" well examples must be made here and there" Evanna said evenly.

" Sorry lady, but were not interested in your crackpot plan of world domination" Jane said smugly " so you can take your deal and jam it right up your ass" she finished smirking.

Evanna continued to smile at the gang while she turned to Jane " Oh really dear, well I'm sure you'll change your mind, all you need is a bit of...persuasion"

Suddenly Jane was covered with what looked like black lightning which arched around her body as she tried to pull away, but the binds keeping her stuck to the wall in pain.

" AAAAAUUUURRGGHH" she screamed as it coursed through her body, the others looked on in horror as she was tortured for fifteen seconds before it stopped, Jane now hang there panting in pain and exhaustion.

" YOU MONSTER!" Shaun screamed as he tried to break through the bonds once again unsuccessfully.

Evanna slowly walked over towards him and placed her hand on the side of his face, he tried to move his head out of her grip but she had a firm hold on him as she stared into his eyes before taking a step back.

" Interesting" she said as she examined him before she turned and walked along side the others.

" I wonder what Rose would say if she saw you like this" she commented casually as she examined the rest of the gang.

Shaun's eyes widened, his mouth hung open for a few seconds after what she said.

" w-what did you s-say" he said softly, as the rest of the gang wondered what Evanna had meant.

Evanna chuckled " hahaha oh dear, some people are so easy to read"

She was interrupted when a vase suddenly hit her in the head, it had been lifted up of a nearby shelf by an invisible force.

" HAHA Got'ya " Rae proclaimed as she grinned at Evanna who turned towards Rae with a glare on her face.

" You will regret that you insolent girl" Evanna said as she raised her right hand towards Rae and suddenly the same black lightning which had harmed Jane now rushed through her body.

" AAAUURRGGHH AAAUGHH" Rae screamed as she was increasingly attacked by the lightning which was sending pain through every fiber of her body.

" STOP IT YOUR HURTING HER" Holly screamed as they were forced to endure watching Rae be mercilessly tortured, Evanna payed her no mind as her blood red lips curled into a smile.

Shaun was glaring at the women, and glanced down at his restraints. Clenching his fists and concentrating he smiled sightly as his binds began to be covered in frost and ice.

" aaaarrrggghh" he cried as he tore through the tendrils, everyone turned to him in shock as Evanna stopped the flow of lightning going through Rae.

" Lady you're seriously messed up !" Shaun said as he threw four charged cards directly at her sending her smashing back into the wall.

Shaun then turned and ran over to Nia and frosted over her binds before breaking them, turning to see Evanna was getting back up he charged another card before turning to Nia.

He gave her the card " Here, use this to cut the others free"

Nia looked at him strangely " and what are you going to do" noticing that he turned back to Evanna

" Something incredibly stupid" he said before throwing a boomerang at Evanna and charging at her.

" Are you Insane !" Nia screamed as she moved to cut down Holly.

" Possibly!" replied Shaun gleefully as he now threw blasts of ice at the women, who was making her way closer to him blocking his attacks with her dark magic, using it like a shield.

Evanna knocked him back with a wave of energy, and before he could react she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground, bringing her mouth to his ear she whispered " You have courage boy, too bad you don't have the intelligence not to try and take on someone in my league" She finished as she blasted him in the chest with her magic.

Shaun was instantly winded and the force of the attack caused him to cough up blood, when she released him he instantly fell down onto the ground groaning.

Evanna turned around and discovered the rest of the gang where now free and they looked ready to attack her any second now, but she didn't care since she had accomplished what she had came here to do, now they knew what she was capable of.

" Until next time" she said smugly as she disappeared in another vortex like the one she had arrived in.

Before anyone could move they felt like they were falling asleep again, Evanna's exit was obviously allowing them to awaken back into the real world.

**(Real world: Kiamo Ko)**

The whole gang instantly awoken, their heads darting up at the sudden feeling of consciousness.

Shaun instantly fell to the ground in pain gasping as he held his stomach, his injuries obviously still effecting him to a degree, the same went for Rae and Jane who still felt the phantom pain of the lightning and the exhaustion of its effects.

" OH SWEET OZ ARE YOU OKAY! " Glinda shouted as she rushed over to Shaun , Elphaba and Fiyero went over to Rae and Jane and helped them to their feet.

" aauugh, do we look OK!" Shaun said heatedly as he glared slightly at the small blonde woman who was supporting him, she looked as if she had been crying as her face was red and stained with mascara.

"What happened" Holly said as she wrapped her arms around herself, she was still in shock from what had happened, that woman Evanna was a monster in all definitions of the word, she had hurt her friends and seemed to enjoy it, not having any empathy at all.

" Yeah" said Nia " why didn't you bring us out of the dream !" she said as her voice wavered slightly at the end.

Elphaba turned to her with a look of regret on her face " we tried, but that woman...Evanna she was somehow able to get her magic to latch on to your physical bodies, that's how she was able to enter the dreamscape and we could't wake you until she released you from her hold"

Fiyero helped Rae to a chair where she sat down slowly before turning back to Elphaba. " So she's the one, the one you want us to stop" she said quietly.

Elphaba looked down before answering " Yes, she is the one I saw in my vision, I didn't think she would appear so soon" she said, the last part quietly.

The group sat in silence for several minutes, reflecting on what they had been through.

Shaun let go of Glinda and walked towards the door.

" wait , where are you going" said Glinda " Your still hurt you need to rest"

" I can rest later" he said gruffly, Glinda reached up to stop him but he pushed her arm away turning back to her with an angered expression.

" LEAVE ME ALONE! " he screamed at her, causing her to recoil back in surprise and shock, tears welled in her eyes.

Shaun looked at the rest of the group who were looking at him in shock and concern, his expression softened,

" I ...just need to be alone right now" he said quietly before exiting the room guiltily.

**(2 hours later) **

Rae and Jane had gone to bed soon after Shaun had left, they would be fine but they would still feel sore for a few days.

The others had retired to their own rooms as well to rest and recover, all except Holly who had found a secluded room near the library, it was one of many sitting rooms that the castle had and Holly needed some time for herself, that's why she had waited for the others to go to their rooms.

She needed to do something she rarely did even alone.

She was going to sing.

standing near the warm fireplace for a few moments she took a few deep breathes to calm herself, before she slowly began.

_we don't think we cant do nothing_

_when it comes to trying to find a future_

_and we don't know what we can do until we try_

she sang for what seemed like the first time in ages, letting her voice flow and releasing her pent up emotions.

_but i have a small problem_

_its that i just want to know who i am_

_but there's just a hitch _

_its just that no one gives me the time_

_and i want to know who i am on the inside. _

she sang as each word progressed so did the amount of feelings she poured into the lyrics.

But unknown to her, just as she had started singing Glinda had been walking throughout the castle trying to clear her head. She had been hysterical when Evanna had attacked the team inside the dreamscape, she had broken down when Rae and Jane had gotten hurt. Fiyero tried to comfort her but it was no use, she had screamed at Elphaba to get them out of their, but she wasn't able to due to Evanna's influence over the dream.

And when Shaun had gotten hurt trying to give the others time she had almost fainted, but when everyone had awoken she was so relieved that they were safe, and had been hurt when Shaun had yelled at her like that since she was only worried about them.

She was also starting to have second thoughts about this, most of them were just Kids for Oz'sakes !. Holly was only a few years younger than Glinda herself but still they were all so young, even herself and Elphaba and this woman Evanna was obviously very powerful and seemed to have been around for a long time, could they really do it ?

Could they save Oz and Earth too?

And would they all come out of it OK in the end, her heart nearly broke at the thought of any of them getting hurt again, her mind flashed images of them all injured, what if it happened the next time or worse !

NO! she couldn't think like that, she wouldn't allow herself to think such horribleafying thoughts, they would all get through this together and in one piece.

Before she could think anymore she heard a voice coming out from one of the rooms she was approaching, it was a beautiful voice which seemed to be singing with a lot of emotion, Glinda wondered who it could be as she leaned up against the door.

Rae...no

Jane...no

Nia...no

hmmmmm this was just confusing the pink loving woman, she decided she would jut open the door and find out, I't couldn't be too bad for the person to know they had someone listening, especially if they sang as good as this.

So Glinda slowly opened the door and looked in and was surprised to see that it was Holly who was singing, well 'had' been singing, because as soon as the door had opened she had immediately stopped and spun around to see who was there watching her.

" Holly ?, that was you singing wasn't it" Said Glinda as she smiled at the younger woman who was staring at Glinda in shock like a deer caught in headlights, she looked like she didn't know whether to faint or run.

" what are you doing in here all by yourself, You were great" Glinda said to Holly genuinely.

Holly however chose to do the second thing that she had thought to do in this situation.

She ran.

right past Glinda and out the door, leaving behind the confused Blonde.

" Your welcome" she said confused at Holly's action.

But the younger woman had already taken off like she was being chased by a tiger, she made her way through several corridors and staircases before she finally came to a door which led to one of the rooftop terraces, opening it quickly she shut it behind her just as fast.

she leaned her back on the door and slumped down onto the ground before sighing, at least she was alone now.

" G'day" said a voice.

"AAAARRGH" screamed Holly as she jumped up and turned toward the direction of the voice.

leaning up against one of the stone archways, was Shaun.

" or should i say Night, given the time" he said smiling slightly as Holly was catching her breath.

" What are you doing up here!" she said irritably " Everyone's been wondering where you've been, especially after you pretty much erupted at Glinda" She said frowning slightly at the younger boy, who now had an expression of regret on his face.

" I'll apologize to her tomorrow" he said " I-I didn't mean to get angry like that, it just happens sometimes, i have trouble controlling my emotions"

" Why" Said Holly softly, she recalled the events that transpired today with them in the dream state, he obviously had arachnophobia or a fear of spiders due to his reaction to the giant spider, and there was also what Evanna had said to him _'I wonder what Rose would say if she saw you like this'. _

" Does it have something to do with ' Rose'" she inquired.

Shaun's face became blank for a few seconds, before he smiled at her.

" Ill answer your questions, IF you tell me why your up here, you seem like you've come up here to hide from something" he said, she looked nervous for a few seconds unsure of how to respond.

" If i tell you, do you promise not to laugh, and to answer my questions afterwords" she said as she walked over and sat next to him on a section of concrete next to the arch.

He stared at her for a few seconds before extending his hand towards her beckoning her to shake it, she smiled at him and shook his hand.

" We have a deal" he said before sitting down " Now, why are you hiding up here"

Holly looked down for a few seconds before sighing.

" I was singing" she said plainly

"...you were ...singing?" Shaun repeated slowly, not really understanding the problem.

" It's not just that, i was singing in one of the rooms and Glinda walked in while i was doing it" Holly said sighing once again, she didn't usually talk about this with anyone.

" And I'm guessing you have a problem with that?" Shaun knowingly, he liked to sing but would never do it in front of his family or anyone from his school.

" When i was in school, I use to like singing when i was younger" she said smiling slightly at the memory , before her smile fell " But the other kids use to make fun of me when they found out I did it."

"They would say that I couldn't sing, that my voice was ugly and that I was a loser" she said smiling humorlessly, she wiped a small tear from her eye.

Holly starred at the younger boy for a few seconds before continuing "I still have difficulties singing, even when I'm in private since I'm too worried that something like tonight will happen with someone finding out"

They say in silence for a few moments, Shaun stared at the older girl with a plain look he did understand to a degree what she was going through.

" What about you?" she said looking up at him.

He looked away at first, staring out into the dark night sky before turning back to her.

" Well you could say I've had to repress a lot of emotions over the years, and when I get angry sometimes it all just bursts out like it did today" he said evenly " I had to conceal my emotions due to an incident that happened with someone very close to me, I guess you could say I did _"conceal dont feel" _ before Frozen made it cool" he said smiling slightly

Holly looked into his eyes, noticing a look of sadness mixed with longing.

" the person you said was close to you, is that who Rose was" Holly said softly.

" ...yeah, she was my girlfriend" Shaun said as he smiled slightly " we had a lot of great times "

" Like what" Holly inquired trying to get him to open up.

" Well we had this thing whenever we drank Tea, I would always use a certain cup that she had bought me" he replied.

**(Flashback)**

A girl stood next to Shaun, she was slightly smaller than him and had a tan complexion and brown hair tied up in a bow, and her eyes were a unique golden color.

" I bought you a new cup set, for when we have tea" she said smiling at him while she showed him several new china tea cups which were painted with intricate blue designs.

" You shouldn't have" he said smiling as she picked up the tea pot she had prepared for them and poured herself a cup.

" so how was your English class today" she said as she poured the tea into its cup.

" I caught the new kid cheating on my answers today" he said evenly.

" Oh, well did you report him" she said frowning while picking up his cup and pouring his tea.

" No no i managed to settle it with him personally" he said smirking slightly while looking at her in amusement.

" How so?" she said as she was about to hand him the cup on a small saucer.

" Oh nothing really, I just beat the crap out of him with a cricket bat" he said plainly

Rose dropped the cup in shock and stared at him with wide eyes "you did what!"

Shaun couldn't stand it and began to laugh, he couldn't contain himself.

" ahahahahah I-I was o-only Joking ahahaha You should have ahahah seen the look on your face" he said as he tried to compose himself.

Rose frowned slightly " That wasn't funny you know, and now look what you've made me do" she said as she reached down to the dropped cup, it now had a small chip on its top where the mouth met the cup.

Shaun patted her shoulder comfortingly as he took the cup out of her hands and studied it " You know what, I think it looks great" he said " I'll use this one every time, it looks pretty cool too" he said smiling as she smiled back before hugging him.

**(flashback end)**

" That's really cute" Holly said smiling at the memory he had shared.

" we were together for about two years" Shaun said with a far off look in his eyes, before he frowned " But than something terrible happened"

" What happened, did she break up with you" Holly said frowning slightly.

" No" Shaun said sadly " My mother never liked Rose, she always told me to break up with her, she wanted me to be in a relationship with someone she saw as 'worthy', she thought Rose was a distraction from what she wanted for my future"

" which was?" Holly inquired. Shaun looked at her blandly before replying "She wanted me to be an architect" he groaned.

" And I'm guessing you had other idea's" Holly said amusingly.

" Yes!" Shaun exclaimed " do you know how boring architectural work is, its all landscape drawings and building plans. I wanted to be a writer or an actor, something where i can express myself"

" But what happened with Rose" Holly said interested in their history together.

Shaun's face darkened into a scowl.

" Rose had always wanted to go to a prestigious College in the city, she was smart incredibly smart and wanted to be an artist, Her parents had agreed and poured a lot of effort and money into her dreams and she had sent in an early application to enter" he said slowly closing his eyes slightly.

" One day my mother came to me and gave me a choice, either i break up with Rose or she would get her friend who worked on the admissions board reject her application without even considering it" he said angrily, his voice was strained.

" Oh my god that's horrible" Holly said after hearing this.

" I was to tell her that I had lost interest in her and that i never wanted to see her again" he said as his voice wavered at the end

" I didn't want to do it, but i also didn't want to stand in the way of her life, I cared about her too much to see her throw her future away like that. So i called her over one day and told her what my mother had said to tell her"

" She was angry with me, she wasn't stupid and figured out that my mother had told me to break up with her, but i still stuck with the notion that i no longer was interested in her, It was for her own good" Shaun said as he sighed, his eyes were filled with remorse.

" Do you want to know the last words i said to her" he said turning to face Holly with a grim look on his face.

**(Flashback)**

" Go" said Shaun as he turned away from Rose, they had just spent ten minutes arguing.

" Go?" she said incredulously

Shaun started at the slightly smaller girl , a blank look on his face  
"I don't want you anymore dearie" he said plainly, not even attempting to raise his voice.

The smaller girl started to walk towards the door, before stopping and walking back until she was right in front of Shaun starring at him with a look of anger mixed with sadness  
"You were freeing yourself from her, you could have had happiness , if you trusted me but instead you were too afraid !" she said

"That's a lie." He replied through gritted teeth

Rose leaned in closer and stared him directly in the eyes and said "You're a coward Shaun"  
" And no matter how thick you make your skin that doesn't change." She said staring back at him with slight pity while his face remained unchanged.

"I'm not a coward, dearie" he said moving his face closer to hers " It's quite simple really; my future, my life " he gestured around the room " means more to me than you." He sneered

She looked at him sadly before replying " No. No it doesn't." She said with conviction "You just don't think We can be together"

" Now you've made your choice" she said her voice shaking slightly

" and you're going to regret it. Forever" she started deep into his eyes

" And all you'll have is an empty heart...and a chipped cup." She said finally with he voice cracking up , before exiting the room with tears in her eyes.

Shaun just stood there for a few minutes not moving , until he was sure that she was gone.

His blank face wavered, before dissolving as tears rolled down his cheeks, before being replaced with a look of anger.

"aaaaaarrrgggghh" he cried as he threw the small clock he kept next to his bed shattering into a mirror hanging on the wall, before running over to a glass cabinet and grabbing a broom, ripping out the handle he violently started smashing the cabinet with the wooden pole until the interior was completely ruined and glass lay all over the floor.

Making his way over to a desk which held the tea set, he looked down on them slightly before picking up the ceramic tea pot and throwing it at the wall and watching it smash into a million tiny pieces.

He than picked up one of the cups and threw it as well watching it smash.

Followed by another.

And another.

And another.

And anot... He stopped, glancing down at the cup he realized it was the chipped cup that she had given him, he slowly put it back down before burying his head in his hands.

**(Flashback End) **

Holly stared at Shaun in shock and pity, he had given up the one person he loved but it had been for her own benefit.

" After that I moved out, and went to live my father, i couldn't live with my mother after what she made me do" he said

She noticed that he was now quite and was looking in the opposite direction away from her.

" A-Are you Crying?" she said softly.

He turned back towards her, his eyes were blank and his face was unchanging " No" he said

" I don't cry, not anymore" he said coldly before he got up and walked towards the door which led back inside. "

" what happened to Rose, Did you ever see her again" Holy asked Shaun as he walked away.

He stopped right before the door, and not even turning back to look at the older girl he replied "no"

" Why not ?" said Holly softly.

" She died" Shaun said finally before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**So yeah, there was some angst and some sad stuff just like i said, any of you get a severe feels attack, i try to put feels into some of my stories SINCE I AM THE MASTER OF FEELS ! and Nia and Rae can try and challenge my title if they want !**

**Rose will be shown in future chapters again, she is an important person to Shaun. **

**Do you guys think this chapter was good !? ive got some doubts, as it took ages to write and i may have screwed up some scenes. **

**And i feel bad since i made Glinda cry, i was originally going to knock Fiyero unconcious by head butting him , but decided against it ( secretly plots to do it in future MWUHAHAHAHAH) **

**But anyway please REVIEW and tell me what you guys think, the last chapter got only a small amount of reviews, and that makes my new dog Sam cry DO YOU WANT HIM TO CRY , DO YOU ! **

**Reviewers will also get a free Hug from Ephaba or Glinda ( Hugs both since im the Author and can do that !) **


	6. Chapter 6

**GREETINGS FANFICTION PEOPLE'S ****we have here the sixth chapter of WFTA and I am surprised at its length , I try not to write with a huge word count but I just end up doing it anyway. **

**Now this chapter was meant to be up sooner, but things tend to get in the way of my writing ( like a lot ) but here it is, and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Reviews: **

**Broadwaygirl21:****I shall try and put in more happy dancing from you in future chapters, we shall see how is the royalty of the feels ( and who is the master !) **

**Animelove100: thank you , I liked writing the wolf part it was funny.**

**Doglover645: thank you for the advice, but we shall see. and thank you for not wanting my dog to cry * insert virtual dog glomp * **

**Fae'sFlower:  seriously missing the old name SO MUCH ! and yes you do get to flaunt your Nature queen title around, and if you think Rose's death was sad PREPARE FOR A TISSUE FEST. **

**Rosepetal33: thank you so much , and Im glad you love your powers ( you get to use them in this chapter), I shall endeavour to decrease the meanness ( save that for the bad guys ) **

**Jewlbunny: **** No problem I thank you for reviewing after all that time, and thank you so much for pointing that out I have gone back and fixed up that mistake, there shall be more singing in the coming chapter. try and guess what song shall be sung next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wicked characters or their settings, I do however own My OC's and any other OC's are the property of their respective creators. **

**NOTE: will try and get another chapter up within the week, but am going to be doing work experience ( AKA WORK ENSLAVEMENT) at a local factory where I shall be in the IT department. **

**ALSO MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP WOOH ! I CANT WAIT FOR IT, its on the 21st of August and I shall be turning 17 IM SO EXCITED !**

* * *

**(Kiamo Ko: 3 days after the Dreamscape incident) **

The castle of Kiamo Ko was filled with energy today as the whole gang was preparing for Nagisa's birthday party; they had found out the proper date and were now getting ready in secret.

Fiyero and Glinda were decorating the ballroom with the help of Nia, Holly and Jane. While Hope was helping Elphaba distract Nagisa for the day so she wouldn't find out about the part, they were taking her around the castle doing various jobs such as organising her potions, cleaning the library or just about any other task that they could think of to keep her away from the ballroom until the afternoon.

Elphaba had sent Shaun, Rae and Julie to the emerald city to pick up the cake for the party as well as a few extra decorations they needed, Nia had requested a special painted vase that she could use for her gift to Nagisa.

When Rae and Julie had heard they were being sent to the Emerald City they had simultaneously squealed in delight and hugged each other while they both started to frantically talk about what they wanted to do, Elphaba had smiled in amusement as she handed Shaun a transportation gem that would teleport them to the emerald city and back when they were done.

He accepted it as he was trying to recover from the girls squealing as they had been right next to him at the time and now he was afraid he would be deaf by the time he returned to Earth.

The three earthian's placed their hands on the gem and instantly vanished, suddenly finding themselves right outside the gates of the emerald city in all its shiny green wonder.

"Ok I think we should start by..." Shaun said but was interrupted by Rae and Julie who were now linked together arm to arm and were running through the gates.

"**One short day in the emerald cityyyy !"** sang Rae at the top of her lungs as she was followed by Julie.

"**One short day full of so much to dooooo!"** cried Julie as they both turned to each other before they both sang the rest together.

"**Ev'ry way**

**That you look in the city**

**There's something exquisite**

**You'll want to visit**

**Before the day's through"** They both sang happily as they ran through the entrance singing the song as they went.

Shaun looked at them, his right eye twitching slightly as he sped up to catch them. Looking up the sky, knowing that Elphaba was watching them he cried out

"Next time Holly can get stuck babysitting!"

**(Kiamo Ko) **

The Ballroom looked magnificent, Nia was using her powers to create wonderful floral arrangements and decorations all over the walls and the ceiling, Holly and Fiyero were working on arranging the table and the dining area, and Jane was organising the gifts with Glinda.

"You know" Nia said as she climbed down from a ladder she was using to decorate the ceiling.

"I'm so jealous that Rae, Shaun and Julie got to go to the Emerald City, next time we should all go!"

"I'm sure that we'll all go to the Emerald City soon Nia" Fiyero said as he was almost done putting down the plates.

Nia looked at Fiyero dramatically "I thought I told you all from now on I am to be addressed as Nia Queen of all nature!, or just 'your majesty' for short" she finished with a sweet smile on her face.

Everyone in the room gave her a simultaneous deadpan looks.

**(With Elphaba, Hope and Nagisa) **

Elphaba was currently having Hope help her distract Nagisa so she wouldn't find out about the party, they had been organising her potions for about an hour and a half, she had needed to do it anyway so this was helping her as well.

"Wow, who knew one person could have so many potions" said Nagisa as she was placing several vials into their correct placements. Hope sent knowing smile to Elphaba, the plan was working and by the time they did a few more 'chores' it would be time for the party.

"Well I did have a lot of time to kill when I was hiding out here" Elphaba said remembering the many long nights she would spend sitting here trying out new spells and incantations.

"Just be careful you don't spill any, you might end up with an extra eye or lose all your hair or something" Elphaba said half-heartedly.

"Seriously!" Hope said as she held a vial away from her body, an extra eye may be cool but she definitely didn't want to lose her hair.

"Oh yeah" Elphaba said seriously "Glinda accidently broke one once and all her hair fell out in under five minutes, she wouldn't stop crying until I used a spell to fix it"

The younger girls could barely contain their laughter, bald Glinda would be a sight to see.

Elphaba laughed softly to herself, she had thought it was hilarious even though Glinda wouldn't stop whining.

'_I wonder where Shaun and the others are now'_ She thought as she looked at a clock that hung on the wall.

**( Jail cell )**

"Were locked in jail" Julie said as she sat against the wall of the cell she and Shaun were currently residing in, he was leaning against the wall next to her.

"Yes thank you for stating the obvious Julie, I hadn't noticed" was his sarcastic reply, it didn't seem to faze the girl as she continued.

"I don't want to be locked in jail!" she exclaimed.

"Not many people do, that's the point" Shaun said as he began to pace around the small cell.

"Well on top of this in our list of unfortunate events we've been through today, we've also lost Rae" he continued as he thought back to how they had ended up here.

**(Flashback)**

Rae and Julie had finally stopped running around singing at the top of their lungs and they were now all walking through a market place, they had picked up the cake and the vase Nia needed, and they were now looking for a few ornaments that Glinda had them look for.

Shaun looked at the list of things they still needed to get while he was eating; he hadn't had any breakfast and was quite hungry.

"whatcha eating?" Rae said as she eyed the strange looking food he had brought.

"It's a carrot" he said as he motioned towards the large vegetable that had been baked and wrapped in paper before turning back to the list.

"okkkkkkkkk why are you eating a carrot?" Julie said '_I mean who just eats a carrot like that'_

Shaun sighed before replying "well I was really hungry plus I don't think Elphaba would look too kindly on it if I had bought a hamburger" he said thinking back to the other day when he had commented on missing steak, and the horrified look Elphaba sent to him followed by her giving him a huge speech about the sacredness of life, especially since she was an Animal supporter.

Even after he had explained that Earth had no talking animals she had still refused to allow him to eat any meat at Kiamo Ko, he also feared that of he tried to eat it here she would send a bolt of lightning at him or something.

"Uuugh Shaun?" Julie said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah" he said turning around to face Julie who had a confused look on her face.

"We've lost Rae" she said as he saw that they had indeed lost her, looking around quickly he saw that there were many people in the market place and he couldn't identify Rae among them at all.

"Julie" he said with his voice completely even.

"Im afraid this may be our last outing together" he said as the girl took on a confused look on her face.

"Why is that" she said questioningly.

"Because if we don't find Rae, Elphaba is going to murder me"

**( With Rae ) **

Rae had tried to keep up with Shaun and Julie but she had accidently walked into a large crowd of people and by the time she had gotten free she couldn't see either of them.

"oooohhhh why does this always happen to me !" she exclaimed heatedly, she had a habit of getting lost when she was surrounded by a lot of people.

'_why can't I be six foot five, NO ONE THAT TALL CAN BE LOST IN A CROWD' _

But she was pulled out of her thoughts by a heavenly scent wafting past her nose, turning slightly she saw something that completely erased any negative thoughts that were in her head.

"ICE CREAM!" she screamed running towards an ice cream parlour that she had found herself in front of.

**(Flashback End) **

While searching for Rae however the two had run into a corrupt Guard, literally since Julie had run ahead and accidently crashed into the man, he then demanded an apology and payment or else he would lock both of them up.

They didn't believe him at first and had tried to run away from him, but had been surprised when they were ambushed by several other guards who had been told by the corrupt guard that they were thieves which ended up in them being knocked out and when they awoke they were in the cell.

"Well I guess where just going to have to escape" Said Julie with resignation in her voice.

"Oh really and how do you suggest we do that dearie" Shaun said half listening "cause in case you haven't noticed, they took your phone and my cards and we can't bend steel bars"

"Easy" Julie replied with a cheeky grin on her face " Ya just frost th' bahs mate" she said mocking his Australian accent.

Shaun gave her a deadpan look "1) good point and 2) don't ever try and speak like that again"

Quickly jumping to his feet he approached the bars of their cell and grabbed hold of them, concentrating he willed his ice to spread across the bars slowly, becoming more powerful until finally the entire cell door broke off its hinges and crashed on the outer corridor floor.

Julie smiled triumphantly as they both exited the cell, but as soon as they did they heard noise coming from the door at the end of the corridor, it was the only way in and the only way out.

"You know now there there's gonna be about twelve guards coming through that door who are going to try and shoot us" Shaun said warily.

"I know" Julie responded as she stood next to Shaun and put her hand on the back of his neck.

"What are you doing?" Shaun said as he felt her hand rest on his neck.

"Oh I'm holding your neck so you don't get whiplash" she said as if it was obvious as to why she was doing it.

"Wait what?" Shaun said even more confused as suddenly the door burst open and several guards came running in with guns.

"I hope you like going fast!" Julie said as a huge grin etched across her face as realisation dawned on Shaun.

"Wait!" he exclaimed but was cut off as Julie ran at the guards with her super speed, knocking them all back in the ensuing blur that was the two of them, she ran out until they were in the processing room where they're weapons were .

Julie stopped and released Shaun who promptly dropped to the ground, his face looked almost as green as Elphaba's from motion sickness.

"I hope you like carrots" he groaned as he reached for a nearby waste paper bin and quickly emptied his stomach into it.

"That's gross" Julie said as she made her way to the closet which housed their weapons and got her phone back, she also passed Shaun out his Boomerangs and his cards which he gratefully accepted.

Before the two of them could make another move though, the front door of the room burst open and they saw Rae standing there with an unconscious guard in her hand, she dropped him on the ground and turned to the two.

"IT'S OK GUYS IM HERE TO RESCUE YOU" she yelled triumphantly as she pumped her fists into the air before her eyes widened.

"Wait ….you've already escaped, crap! I knew I shouldn't have had that fourth ice cream" she lamented as Shaun and Julie now had amused looks on their faces at Rae's reason for not coming sooner.

"When I heard you guys had been locked up in the hoosegow I decided to come get you out, I beat up a ton of guards and everything" she said motioning out from the doorway to the amount of guards who were all lying unconscious"

"Well at least that makes this part easier" Julie said as they all proceeded to leave the prison, hopefully never to return.

**(Kiamo Ko) **

Glinda and Holly were preparing the last bits of food for the party, Fiyero had been banished from the kitchen as Nia had put it due to his lack of cooking skills. According to Glinda the last time Fiyero tried to cook, the soup he made burst into flame.

"We still don't know how he did that" Glinda said as she pulled out a tray of biscuits from the oven.

Holly was laughing at the tale, they had been working all day and she was sure that Nagisa was going to love her party.

Meanwhile Nagisa had gone to the bathroom and on her way back she had seen Shaun, Julie and Rae approaching the castle from one of the higher windows and went down to meet them at the front door.

"Phew" said Rae as the trudged up the long stairs that led to the huge front double doors of Kiamo Ko.

"At least were finally home you guys" she said as the door opened up in front of them and they were shocked to see Nagisa standing there smiling at them, Julie quickly got over her shock and hid the items in a bag they had with them.

"Hey you guys are finally back from your errands" Nagisa said as she had been wondering how long they would be gone for. "Did anything fun happen to you today?"

"Uuuum well I guess you could say that" Julie said, not wanting to say that they had ran all over the city looking for Rae and then had been locked in jail for several hours.

Nagisa gave her a puzzled expression before turning back inside "well I'll go tell the others your back, I think there in the ballroom"

Immediately the three's eyes widened, they couldn't let her see the ballroom yet.

Julie tried to come up with a reason to stop her "Um w-well…. " she started before suddenly an idea struck her.

"Nagisa come back quick , Shaun and Rae fell down the stairs!" She cried before turning to the two others.

"Wait we what? "Rae said confused before Julie pushed her and Shaun back causing them to topple back and tumble down the heavy concrete steps, grunting and letting out yells of discomfort before landing in a pile at the bottom of the stairs groaning.

"Oh My Oz hang on !" Nagisa said running back to help them up, easily being able to support the two with her wristbands enhancing her strength.

"Let's get you two inside" she said as she helped them up the steps.

Julie quickly ran inside to give the extra to the gang, turning back to give the two a 'sorry' look which was met with deadpan looks.

**( An hour later ) **

Nagisa could barely believe her eyes, when the others had finally brought her to the ballroom she was speechless.

The whole room was covered in ornaments and amazing floral designs courtesy of Nia who had a smirk on her face as she and Rae were flanking both sides of Elphaba who gave Nagisa a kind smile, the others were all gathered around as well all smiling at Nagisa before they all let out a cheer.

"Happy Birthday Nagisa !" they cheered.

"So this is why you all seemed to want to keep me out of the ballroom all day" she said laughing at the gang who all looked sheepish.

"Well why have a ballroom with no balls" Shaun said as Nia high fived him for the Frozen reference.

The rest of the night was a huge success, everyone loved the cake that Julie, Shaun and Rae had brought as well as the food that Glinda and Holly had made. Nagisa had been overwhelmed at the gifts she received, which included an album from her favourite band and a ton of other stuff from Earth courtesy of Elphaba conjuring up a lot of the gifts. Nia had also presented her with an enchanted Bouquet of flowers which actually sang.

Everyone was having a great, music and dancing filled the castle as everyone forgot about the evil threat for the night and was able to relax.

**( Miles away ) **

Evanna sat in her new castle that she had acquired, she had grown tired of hiding under the Dark Forest and wanted a more luxurious place to reside, the local town had been terrified when she had appeared several days ago and quickly taken ownership of the large castle situated at the edge of town, she now had a fortress she could call her own, and she had been able to summon many of her dark minions to staff the castle and to serve her.

She sat staring into her viewing orb at the scene before her, apparently it was one of the children's birthday and they were throwing a party. She watched with a sly smile etched into her face

"let them enjoy their little celebration while they can, soon they will all suffer" she said before standing and walking over to a large full body mirror.

"Because I swear I will destroy their happiness" she smirked.

**(Kiamo Ko: several hours later) **

The gang had been mostly partied out by this time; almost all of them were sleeping, with the exception of Glinda , Fiyero, Shaun, Rae and Nagisa.

Rae and Nagisa had both eaten far too much sugary foods and were now being chased by an exhausted Fiyero around the castle; they were quite literally bouncing off the walls due to Rae using her flight and Telekinesis to levitate herself and Nagisa.

Shaun couldn't sleep and was sitting in the same spot on the roof that he had been several days before when he had talked to Holly, he liked sitting up here at night, and it helped to clear his head. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening, turning around he saw that Glinda was standing there.

"..Hi" she said smiling at him.

"Hi" he said giving her a small smile, she walked over to where he was sitting and took a seat next to him.

An awkward silence spread across the rooftop for several minutes before Shaun finally broke it.

"I…Im sorry" he said looking at her with downcast eyes.

"huh….what for" Glinda replied, slightly confused at the younger boys statement.

"For the other week, when we met Evanna and when we woke up" he said softly, you could hear the guilt in his voice.

A knowing expression crossed Glinda's face before she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok" she said trying to comfort him.

"You were just trying to help me and I had no right to be angry with you" he said, trying not to look her in the eyes, feeling that it would only give him more guilt that she was so forgiving.

Another shorter silence filled the rooftop, but Glinda was the one to break it this time.

"Holly told me what happened, with Rose" she said lightly as she looked at him for a response. His eyes widened slightly before returning to normal.

"Well I know who I can't trust with a secret" he said bitterly, thinking that she had blabbed to the whole group about his past.

"No don't think that way" Glinda said obviously picking up on his mood change.

"She only told me not the others, and she only did it because she cares about you, and wanted me to know why you were so upset" she said consoling him.

He looked relieved to hear that, at least she hadn't told the whole group, he felt better knowing that Glinda knew, he didn't know why though maybe because he didn't have to hide it from everyone.

"Would it be ok if I asked…..how she died" Glinda said softly as she tried to not sound like she prying too much, she only wanted to help him open up.

Shaun didn't say anything for a while; he just sat there and starred off into the night sky before letting out a small sigh.

"It was three months after I had sent her away" he said slowly, a faraway look in his eyes.

**( Flashback )**

Shaun was sitting alone in his father's house, painting a portrait of a beautiful arrangement of flowers, the highlight being a bright red rose in the centre. When he heard a knocking at the front door, sighing slightly he got up and went to answer whoever it was disturbing him.

Opening the front door his face immediately lost the small amount of peace it held moments before, standing there was one of his least favourite people in the world, and she was giving him a sly smirk that he hated.

Her name was Clarissa and she was the same age as him, she had long blond hair and brown eyes, and was wearing all black clothing. But the thing that really stood out about her was that she was Rose's neighbour, she was also incredibly jealous of Shaun and Rose's relationship and didn't hide the fact that she loathed both of them, she was probably here to taunt him at their separation if she had travelled all the way here.

"Why hello" she said slowly, her voice dripping with false sincerity it almost made Shaun sick.

"What do you want Clarissa" he said evenly, trying not to outright slam the door in her face.

"Is it a crime to want to visit a friend" she said with the same sickening tone as before.

"We are not friends, and im not in the mood to deal with you today" he said as he went back into the house, he heard her open the door anyway and enter. Sighing he continued on and returned to his portrait in his recreation room, trying to ignore her presence in the room as best he could as she stood near a table.

She smiled seeing his slow brush strokes and the look he had on his face, reaching down to pick up a teapot that was set on the table she poured herself a cup before turning to him.

"Are you mad at me for some reason" she said smirking at him as he refused to turn to her and didn't answer her question.

" Don't tell me your still sulking about little miss perfect" she said in a childish tone, she smiled in accomplishment as his brush strokes slowed and his hand seemed to grip the brush tighter.

"Her name is Rose" he said softly but strongly as he refused to look at her.

Clarissa paused for a few seconds, taking in the tone he used when he said her name before turning back to the table.

"Well you can be sure I was devastated to hear about that tragedy" she said plainly, picking up a spoon to add sugar to her cup.

Shaun's brush stopped completely as he slowly turned around to face her; standing up from his stool he approached her slowly.

" What. Tragedy " he said slightly irritated.

She gave him an obviously mocking look of shock. "You don't _know?_"

He gave her a blank look in return, not wanting to give in and ask her.

"Well after she returned to her home, and her parents received word that she wouldn't get into college" she said pausing to let it sink in "Her father thought that they had wasted enough on her, he practically disowned her, cut her off and shut her out" she said barely containing her obvious amusement.

Shaun became worried after hearing this, but tried to keep his composure.

"So she needs" he started " A-A home"

Silently cursing himself for stumbling over his words like that, his facial expression silently asking her if he was correct.

"Hah, he was cruel to her" Clarissa said smiling "He started abusing her on a daily basis; her mother couldn't do anything to stop it since she was too afraid of him, I would often see Rose through the windows of her house covered head to toe in fresh bruises, barely able to walk" she said as if it were no big deal.

Shaun's eyes widened as he barely contained his feelings at hearing this, but you could tell he was distressed by his face twitching.

"Last week her father was doing his usual routine of beating her when he hit her near their staircase causing her to fall, breaking her neck on the way down" Clarissa said evenly.

"She died" she said finally.

Shaun stood there for a few seconds, taking in what she just said, not once blinking.

"You're lying" he said slightly growling.

"Am I ?" she said playfully.

His face displayed several emotions after that, shifting through disbelief, sadness and heartbreak in a matter of seconds before he motioned towards the door which led to the front of the house.

"Where done here" he said softly, his voice filled with emotion as he walked towards the front door and waited for her as she followed him.

Just before she walked out the front door she stopped and turned to him with a sadistic smile

"You know I really hate seeing you like this, so lonely and pathetic" she said trying to torture him even more.

"You should get a new girl" was her final stab at him before she walked out the front door and disappeared into the distance.

He walked back into the house walking past the recreation room and heading to his own room, walking inside he reached under his bed and pulled out an object wrapped in cloth, turning he walked over to a small pedestal position near the window which held an ornate glass goblet which looked rather expensive.

Picking up the goblet he placed it on the bed before unwrapping the object he was holding, revealing it to be the chipped teacup Rose had given him, and placing it slowly on the pedestal to replace the goblet.

" _Go"_

"_I don't want you anymore dearie" _

"_My future, my life means more to me than you."_

His face was twisted into a look of utter devastation and sorrow as he sobbed letting the tears fall down his face, her last words to him echoing in his mind which caused him to completely break down.

"_And all you'll have is an empty heart…...and a chipped cup."_

**( Flashback End ) **

Glinda sat there in shock, her mouth hung open slightly and tears fell down her cheeks after what she had just been told, Shaun sat next to her with a sad tired look on his face.

Before he could say anymore he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him into one of the tightest hugs he had ever experienced, Glinda was crying which was obvious from the wet marks he now had on his shirt, her slowly brought an arm around her, they stayed that way for a few minutes before separating, Glinda wiped her eyes and turned to him shocked.

"Why aren't you crying?" She said as she noticed his eyes were bare of any tears.

"I just don't" he said slowly "ever since that day I haven't been able to cry, it's as if I have nothing to cry for anymore"

" what happened to the father" Glinda said as she glared at the word 'father' spitting it out of her mouth as if it were poison, any man that would do that to his daughter in her opinion didn't deserve the title, let alone his life. Glinda was usually a peaceful person and rarely wished harm on anyone, but this man she would dispatch without hesitation.

"He was able to avoid Jail time; Rose's mother was locked up instead, he forced her to confess that she was the one responsible" He growled slamming his hand down on one of the stone slabs they were sitting on.

"That woman didn't deserve that, she loved her daughter with all her heart, Rose got most of her qualities from her mother" he said heatedly, he always got worked up when thinking about this.

"What!" Glinda shouted, her voice going higher up in pitch as she got angrier. " That's insane, he just got away with it" she said quickly planning on marching straight down to Elphaba's room and demanding that she be sent to Earth so she could personally take care of this guy herself.

"I wouldn't say that" Shaun said with a dark look on his face. Glinda paused and looked at him as he stood up and passed around before turning to her.

" I couldn't let him get away with what he had done, I just couldn't live with the fact that he got off without any consequences, so one night I followed him home and knocked him unconscious and dragged him out into the middle of the woods" he paused for a moment, his eyes taking on a somewhat crazed look.

" And I beat him, I just kept hitting him over and over again" he said looking at Glinda " By the time I was done he was unconscious and he had multiple broken bones and a lot of internal damage but I didn't kill him , I wanted him to live with what he had done. I dropped him off at the hospital, he never told anyone that I did it since he was too afraid"

"Does that make me a bad person?" he said looking at Glinda almost pleading for an answer.

"No absolutely not" Glinda said pulling him into a hug "You were doing what you thought was right, and you didn't kill him which shows that you're the better man, even if you did seek revenge you didn't cross that line"

" Thanks Glinda" Shaun said softly as he stood up "well im pretty tired, after what I went through today and talking about that now im pretty exhausted mentally and physically, I'll see you in the morning" He said before walking back inside.

Glinda gave him a small wave and turned back to look out at the stars, wondering what kind of pain he must have been feeling, to go through all that and still be sane.

**( The dark Castle )**

Evanna stared at her viewing orb intensely before a smile came to her face, she got up and walked over to a nearby open window and looked outwards, raising her hand she concentrated as a small black ball appeared in her hand, she than threw it towards the sky as it rocketed forward at incredible speeds.

"Let's see how he likes a little trip down memory lane" She said as she smirked as she knew what the outcome would be.

**( Kiamo Ko ) **

Shaun lay asleep in his bed, not long after talking to Glinda. He had been so tired after today's events that it didn't take long for him to get to sleep.

Unknown to him however, a small black orb came hurtling through his open window and hit him directly in the face, dissipating into a smoke upon impact and flowing into his head.

**( Dream/Memory) **

Panting somewhat from the effort Shaun dropped the tied up man down upon the trunk of a large tree, they were far enough away from anyone else that Shaun knew they wouldn't be discovered anytime soon.

The man was tied and gagged, his arms and legs restrained and now that he was leaning up against the tree he could barely move, he looked up at Shaun with a fearful expression. Shaun reached down and pulled the gag from his mouth as the man breathed heavily.

Shaun grabbed a small cane that he brought with him and instantly pressed it up against the man's throat, which caused him to struggle against his bonds, his face quickly turning red.

"Now when I take this off your throat, you're going to give me a reason to let you live and a reason why you did it, do you understand?" He said the last part rhetorically knowing he could barely breathe let alone speak, he then took it off his throat and leaned back expecting a response.

"Please let me go" The man whimpered slightly as he was trying to regain his breath.

Shaun shook his head slightly "Now you see that wasn't part of the rules" he said before bringing the cane down on his right shoulder.

" Arrggh" The man cried out in pain, " Answer me!" Shaun yelled bringing it down once again in the same spot.

"Aaaaarggh stop" the man pleaded, Shaun backed off slightly giving him another chance.

"I-It wasn't my fault" He whimpered.

" 'My fault' " Shaun mimicked "What are you talking about 'My Fault' "

"You shut her out" Shaun growled lowly "You had her love and you shut her out!" he screamed bringing the cane down upon the man once again, this time with more force.

"She's gone" He said leaning closer to the man, his face full of anger and rage "She's gone forever!"

"She's not coming back" he said shaking his head slightly as he glared at the man

"And it's YOUR fault, not mine !" he yelled bringing the cane down upon the man's head in a loud crack.

"YOU ARE HER FATHER" he cried, drowning out the man's screams of pain.

"YOU! , ITS YOUR FAULT , ITS YOUR FAULT!" he screamed as he hit the man with each scream he let out.

**( Real World: Kiamo Ko ) **

Rae was running around the castle like a madwoman, Nagisa had given up hiding from Fiyero earlier and Rae was pretty sure Fiyero had given up by now too. But she was still fully charged and kicking and she was loving it !

She was running through one hallway when a sound caught her ear causing her to stop in front of the door.

She realised it was Shaun's room, slowly approaching the door she put her ear up to the door, She could hear tossing and turning, which if it were loud enough to get through the door something had to be wrong.

Gingerly she opened the door and looked inside the room and found Shaun thrashing around on his bed, his eyes were clamped shut and he was breathing heavily. Rae was immediately worried and rushed over to his bedside; she could hear him whispering something that sounded like 'your fault' over and over again as he thrashed around.

"Oh man, come one Shaun don't freak out on me now" She said desperate to get some kind of response that wasn't looking like it was from 'The Exorcist' or something, surely he couldn't be possessed right ?

Deciding on the best course of action would be to wake him up, and now! She reached down and grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him frantically.

"Wake up!" she cried as she kept on shaking him, trying desperately to awaken him from whatever nightmare he was being assaulted with, but something caught her eye which caused her to stop shaking him.

There were two black marks that were on his face, similar to what she had seen in the dreamscape before. He was under some kind of curse! Before she could think of anything else his, his eyes shot open scaring her slightly.

"S-Shaun" she said softly

But Shaun didn't see Rae standing there, all he saw was Rose's father standing above him with a knife.

"AAARGHHH" he cried throwing his right hand out towards her blasting her back towards the door in a wave of Ice, she broke through the door and was sent crashing out into the hallway wall.

She fell to the ground and groaned slightly from the pain, the cold quickly spread throughout her body and she was paralysed by it.

Shaun shook his head slightly, trying to shake of whatever haze he was in, unbeknownst to him the black markings disappeared completely, whatever spell he was under was broken and he looked up to see who he had hit.

His eye's widened as he saw who it was he had attacked "R-Rae" he said softly "N-No Rae Im sorry" he said brokenly his voice cracking as he tried to walk closer to her.

Before he could however the noise from the door breaking had drawn the others attention and the whole gang were now at Rae's side, all dressed in the pyjamas. They looked shocked at Rae's injured form and that back at him.

Shaun started to breathe heavily as all eyes focused on him; he couldn't read the looks on their faces and in his confused state assumed they were looks of fear and offense.

Taking one last look at Rae's form he turned and did the only thing his mind could tell him to do in a situation like this.

Run

He turned to his bedroom window and ran straight for it diving out the window as fast as he could.

The whole gang stared at the scene before them, Julie helped Rae to her feet as she wrapped her robe around her to help stop the cold.  
Jane's voice interrupted them "wait did he just jump out of a three story window!"

Everyone ran towards the window in concern, looking down they saw a trail of ice forming a slide of some kind heading towards the ground. After that they saw a trail of Ice leading off into the darkness.

**( The Dark Castle ) **

Evanna sat in her throne with a look of satisfaction on her face as she saw the scene unfold before her.

"Now the game truly gets interesting" she said as she laughed at the looks on the gangs faces.

* * *

**so what did you guys think ?! what are you expecting for the next chapter ? **

**I'm also happy to announce that I have started to plan a sequel AND a sequel to that sequel, this will be a trilogy IT might even be a quadrilogy if I come up with a fourth fanfic. **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please review IT FEEDS MY BRAIN JUICES ! **

**I hope you all have a great day/night or whatever time it is in your time zone when you read this and I cant wait to get your feedback**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALAS another chapter perhaps ! **

**yes I have cranked out yet another in the period of two days , I spent all day at my work experience working on computers and transferring software and couldn't stop thinking about updating the story **

**so here it is chapter 7 , I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Also another reason for updating is because as I said before MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP ! and I'm really excited to finally be 17, plus next month I'm planning on seeing Wicked on stage in Sydney ! go Jemma Rixx, I've seen her on Youtube and she is amazing. **

**Reviews:**

**Broadwaygirl21: Yes you were, I came up with a lot of scenes for you in the last chapter that I had to throw in, you're tough but fun to write for, thanks for your support it really helps. **

**Animelove100:**** I'm glad you found it hilarious, I was trying to put some funny moments in, and yes Rae is funny ESPECIALLY WITH ICE-CREAM ! and Wow did you really have tears in your eyes when he talked about his past ( I feel bad for making you sad !) **

**Fae'sFlower ( AKA NiaTheWickedLover AKA Nia Master of all Nature) : hahahaha yes they shall, im pretty sure heaps of people miss it I considered it iconic. I cant give away any secrets to whether that is true or false, im still working on it. **

**Jewlbunny: Sorry for the lack of some characters in the past chapter, I was trying to get through a lot of stuff, this chapter was meant to be apart of the last one but I was really tired and it was late so I didn't write it until today. **

**Doglover645: ...well she is the antagonist...plus this chapter gets a a bit ( covers mouth to prevent the release of spoilers) , I hope this is soon enough**

**Disclimer: If I owned wicked, there would be things id change and things I'd keep the same , but sadly I DONT OWN IT !, I do however own My OC's and any other OC's belong to their respective creators. **

* * *

**(two hours after Shaun left) **

The whole gang, minus Shaun were now seated in the meeting room once again; although the hole in the wall from their previous meeting had been fixed there still was a feeling of general discomfort. Everyone kept looking at the vacant seat on the table which didn't help to ease anybody's minds at the current predicament.

Rae was bundled up in several layers of jackets and a blanket, even now she was still feeling the effects of the Ice that she had been attacked with, although she didn't hold it against Shaun since he had been under a spell, she had explained that to the others about the dark markings she had seen on his face.

"We have to go after him immediately, there's no telling what trouble he could get into on his own, especially with Evanna hunting us!" Holly exclaimed as she had been stressing over the issue for the past two hours, she couldn't get it out of her head, what if he was captured? Or attacked, she couldn't bring herself to think of any other worse possibilities over fear of causing herself more stress, but she tried to calm herself down, she needed to be strong and help the others as well.

"I agree with Holly!" Jane cried as she stood up "The longer he's out there on his own the more chance he has of being captured by Evanna" she said with a dark look on her face when she mentioned Evanna's name.

The whole group simultaneously shuddered at the name, that woman seemed to relentless and if this incident was proof, she could attack them without even being present by using their friends against them.

"But we don't even know where he is, or where he was going. I don't think he even did by the way he was running" Julie said as she sat and stared at an open window, she was unnaturally quiet as she sat there.

"I can help with that actually" Elphaba said as she got everyone's attention, she was sitting at the far edge of the table and pointed towards a large mirror, the same one she had used for monitoring them in the dream state.

"If we have something that belongs to him, be it an item or a lock of hair, than I can use a locator spell and find him, he should appear on the mirror" She explained as everyone tried to think of something they could use.

"I Know!" Nagisa cried as she suddenly got up and ran out of the room, leaving everyone wondering where she was going.

There question was answered when she ran back into the room carrying Shaun's Boomerangs in her hands.

"We can use these to track him can't we?" she said as she handed them to Elphaba looking at the older woman expectantly.

She smiled as she held them in her hands "Yes, these should do fine" she said as she placed them in front of her on the table and chanted under her breath before looking over at the mirror.

Slowly an image began to appear, it was unclear at first appearing to be random colours poured out upon the glass, but they quickly formed into a proper image and the group all let out a breath of surprise.

Shaun was surrounded by snow and frost; he appeared to be walking up a steep incline and was obviously high up due to the lack scenery. Elphaba concentrated more and the image zoomed out to reveal a large mountain that went high up into the sky.

"Oh my Oz!" cried Glinda "He's actually gone to the north mountain alone"

"The north mountain ?" Hope said questionably.

"Mount Runcible otherwise known as the North Mountain" Fiyero said gravely "It's the northern most peak of Oz, it's almost impossible for normal people to climb let alone reach the top"

"We've got to go and get him before he freezes to death" Glinda said as she turned to Elphaba panicking.

Elphaba stared at the scene pointedly "We don't have to worry about that happening Glin, his powers of Ice and snow give him an immunity to the cold, if he didn't have it he would be dead already wearing only a pair of pants and a short sleeved shirt like that"

The other's looked back to the mirror and all saw that Shaun continued to walk unhindered and showed no signs of being affected by the freezing temperature.

"Well lucky him" Rae said half-heartedly " he gets to walk around like it's the middle of summer while we freeze our butts off" she said trying to lighten the mood slightly, she didn't know why but she still couldn't shake off this feeling of a chill running through her body.

**(With Shaun) **

Shaun didn't know how long he had been gone for, he didn't care either. The others probably hated him by now anyway, he couldn't believe he had hurt Rae. He couldn't remember what had happened, one minute it looked like Rose's father about to attack him and the next minute Rae is lying there frosted to the floor.

'_I'm not welcome there anymore, what kind of person would attack their own friends'_ he thought dejectedly as he continued to trug through the snow.

He couldn't help but think back to all the hurt he had been forced to suffer, all the pain he had dealt with in his life so far. He had spent years supressing his true feelings and emotions from people, internalising all of his troubles and look where it had gotten him, walking alone on some god forsaken mountain in the snow.

He just wished for once that he could release it all; just …..

….just

…Let it go.

He glanced down at his hands slightly, bringing one up to eye level before turning his head around, even though he knew he was alone he couldn't help but check, he started walking once again although now he had a strange look on his face.

"_The snow glows white …on the mountain tonight…not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation…and it looks like I'm the king"_

He started lowly, not completely sure, but continued anyway.

"_The wind is howling like ….this swirling storm inside…..couldn't keep it in…_

_Heaven knows I tried"_

He started walking a bit faster; his head was still facing the ground.

"_Don't let them in don't let them see!"_ He sang with a little more force, his voice becoming more confident with each stride.

"_Be the good boy you always had to be, conceal don't feel don't let them know"_

He glanced over his shoulder back at the way he had come, visualising his friends….or should he say his ex-friends now and their stares at what he had done to Rae.

"_Well now they know!" _

He raised his right hand up in the air letting out a burst of frost that glowed a magnificent array of blue and white.

"_Let it go…Let it go_" he sang softly as he continued to let frost fly from his hands

"_Can't hold it back anymore, Let it go, let it go , turn away and slam the door!" _

He was now walking confidently, striding up the mountain while singing high into the sky.

"_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway" _

He continued to walk, now feeling more confident and unafraid to let his powers show, he noticed that he was quickly coming to a gap in the mountain.

_"__It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!"_

Reaching the gap looked at his hands slightly before pointing at the chasm and a row of icy steps appeared.

"_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me"_

He took one last skeptical look at the staircase 'well it worked for Elsa' he thought before running up it quickly.

"_I'm free!"_

The staircase suddenly became solid pristine ice as he thrust his hands out in front of him as he ran, creating more stairs with each step, it was amazing ! the feeling was incredible.

" _Let it go! Let it go!, I am one with the wind and sky!_

_Let it go! Let it go! _ He sang as he reached the top of the staircase.

"_You'll never see me cry! _

_Here I stand and here I'll stay" _he sang as he took one look at the ground and stomped down on it, creating a large snowflake design that stretched outward.

"_Let the storm rage on..." _he sang as he looked around at the design before throwing his hands out, sending more ice around it before clenching his fist and raising them up, bringing the ice structure up off the ground with him as it became the foundation for what he would do next, whipping his hands around as the structure rose he built more and more sections for it, columns sprang up out of nowhere and created walls.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground, my soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around" _ he sang as he added more detail to the walls and the final roof.

"_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast" _ A magnificent chandelier formed from the roof hanging down, Shaun turned around and stared into space for a moment, a sad and regretful look appearing on his face.

"_I'm never going back, the past is in the paaaast!" _ He sang as he turned around, the adrenaline tush he was receiving wiping out all insecurities.

"_Let it go! Let it go!" _he pulled back his hair that usually framed his face so that it was now resting behind his ears.

" _And I'll rise like the break of dawn!" _he raised his hands up into the air, allowing his pyjamas to be taken over by frost designs and ice particles, creating an entirely new set of clothes.

"_Let it go! Let it go!" _ he now walked over to his balcony striding in his newly formed Ice clothing which was dark blue long pants with a long sleeved high collared jacket covered in frost designs that opened up revealing most of his upper torso and went down to his lover back framing his pants, and an almost transparent cape that flowed down onto the ground behind him.

"_That perfect boy is gone! __Here I stand in the light of day..."_ He was now standing on the balcony looking out onto the sky as the sun just started to rise, filling the horizon with tis orange light. _  
_

"_Let the storm rage on!"_ he couldn't help but lean back and belt his voice out across the mountain. _  
_

"_The cold never bothered me anyway" _he finished smiling slightly as he turned and walked back inside.

Only to be met with the smiling form of Evanna as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Why dear I must say you have a charming voice, why don't you use it more often" she asked playfully.

Shaun got over his shock and quickly unleashed a torrent of ice at the woman who only smirked and intercepted it with her dark magic which took the form of a fog, He struggled against her magic which seemed to be constantly pushing forward against his ice no matter how hard he tried to push her back.

Shaun stopped his ice blast and jumped out of the way , narrowly avoiding Evanna's attack as it came rushing towards him, running towards her he jumped and prepared to knock her over with a blast of ice at close range, only the moment before he was close enough she disappeared in a black swirl of darkness.

Shaun stood up, looking around wearily, trying to detect any sign of her presence, he heard a whisper in his left ear and turned only to find nothing, his right ear heard it again but he could still see nothing when he turned.

Looking back in front of him he jumped back in shock as Evanna was standing right in front of his face, before he could move she raised her hand which immobilized him with a binding spell, Shaun felt as if his legs were in concrete and his arms were tied to a wall, but there was no physical restraints.

Evanna stared deep into his eyes, her own eyes glowing an ethereal gleam as she peered into his soul.

"you will join me boy, I need a player in this game for myself, my own personal knight so to speak and you will fit that role perfectly" she said as she continued to stare at him, her gaze seemed hypnotic to him.

"Lady, I'll n-never join y-you" he said as he struggled against her attempts to hypnotize his mind.

She only smiled wider at this.

"I knew that this method wouldn't work on you, you have a strong will" she said as she released his body from the restraints, but before he could move she outstretched her hand again this time unleashing a torrent of thick black smoke that moved towards Shaun.

Before he could move against it he felt it pick him up and raise him off the ground, he thrashed against it but wherever he tried to move his hands would go through the smoke but it still held him strong.

Evanna clenched her right hand and the smoke began to shift and meld around his body.

Shaun let out a scream as the smoke invaded his mouth and filled his lungs; it spread and went through his nose and his ears and even his eyes, filling his body with its foul magic.

His screams became more and more strenuous and took on a more animalistic tone as his body became completely engulfed with the smoke, not a single piece of him was visible, eventually his screaming died down and Evanna smirked as she unclenched her hand and the smoke dissipated.

Shaun was now kneeling on his knees before her, but now he was different, his hair was now more spiked and stood up in some places, and his clothing which had been a pristine blue and snow designed was now black as coal and had dark markings over it, his face was etched into a cruel smile and his breathing was heavy and almost animal like.

"You're former friends will come here seeking you out my pet" Evanna said as she ran her hands through his hair smiling at her triumph before continuing.

"I want you to deal with them accordingly, do you understand" she said looking down at his kneeling form.

"Yes mistress" came his gleeful reply, his head still bowed.

"I don't want you to kill them however" she said as she smiled cruelly

" I want you to show them an example of your new strength, I want them to see an example of my power, I want them beaten, I want them broken and I want them to suffer knowing that it was you who caused it" she said coldly.

"Will you do this for me Huntsman" Evanna said as she tested his obedience.

Shaun raised himself off the ground and held out his right hand before a large fireball engulfed in his palm.

Raising his head to her he revealed a pair of blood red eyes that stared back at her in utter excitement.

"Oh I shall my queen" he replied giving her an equally cruel smirk.

**( Back with the gang) **

Elphaba had been able to transport them to the Mountain but couldn't get them all the way to the top, so now the group was doing it the hard way by walking, luckily it was a pretty clear day and there was no chance of a blizzard, but that didn't mean it wasn't cold.

Glinda and Elphaba had given them all extra warm clothing and even enchanted it so that the clothing would able to give warm automatically, similar to an electric blanket, needless to say the whole group was eternally grateful as they didn't know how Shaun could survive in this weather.

The whole group was trudging along mostly quiet and somber, which was completely unnatural to Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero as they were used to the group usually being so lively and energetic, they loved that about them.

But even Glinda who was usually so peppy and happy couldn't help but feel downhearted, for some reason she had this feeling that something had happened while they were on this mountain, something bad, but she also had a feeling that something even worse would happen by the time they left.

"Hey wait you guys!" yelled Jane as she suddenly ran off away from the group, this got the others confused as she walked towards a nearby tree and knelt down near its trunks, she appeared to be picking something up, she took of her scarf and wrapped it up and ran back over to the group.

"What is it Jane" Julie asked as the all crowded around her to see what she had found.

Jane unwrapped the bundle to show them a female Owl with an injured right wing and a beaten up body; it couldn't fly and had been leaning up against the tree cooing soflty.

But the most astounding quality was that it was purple in color!

"Is that a ….purple Owl" Nagisa said as they all continued to stare at it for a few seconds.

"yes ! and its hurt" Jane said worry evident in her voice, she turned to Elphaba with a pleading look "can you heal her Elphaba, please" she pleaded with wide eyes to the emerald woman.

"Uuum I don't want to sound like im heartless or anything, cause that's Boq, but shouldn't we be more focused on finding Shaun and not on some random Owl, I mean we can always check up on it on the way back" Fiyero interjected as he didn't particularly think the owl looked that bad.

Apparently to the entirety of the group however, it did look bad.

"Fifi how can you say that" Glinda shrieked as she slapped him on the shoulder, surprisingly strong for a person of her size. "This poor thing is injured; It could die before we get back"

Elphaba leveled a slight glare at Fiyero as she leaned down to Jane and placed her hands over the owl, she chanted a healing spell and the Owl glowed a slight green color for a few seconds before returning to its normal purple color.

Jane smiled as the Owl immediately sprang to life and jumped up onto her arm, its coos were now filled with mirth and it was fully healed.

"Go on girl, be free" Jane said as she motioned for it to fly off her arm, only for it to jump up onto her shoulder and perch itself next to her head, rubbing up against her slightly.

This got her multiple 'aaaawws' and cries of 'how adorablific' it was.

"I think she wants to stay with you now Jane, she's imprinted on you and will pretty much follow you anywhere now" Elphaba said smiling at the site of the owl.

"What are you going to name her" said Holly as she stared at the Owl that was now Jane's.

"hmmmmmmmm how about Daenery's, or Dany for short" she replied as she smiled at the Owl who cooed in response to its new moniker.

The group than continued on after that, along with their new companion which no one could figure out why exactly she was purple, but it didn't seem to matter since it only added to its awesomeness in Jane's opinion.

As the group continued walking however, Rae was shivering slightly as she wrapped herself in another jacket to try and fend off the cold.

But no one else seemed cold, and they were wearing the enchanted clothing too.

So why was she ?

**(An hour later) **

The Ozian heroes had finally reached the magnificent ice castle that they were positive Shaun had created, as soon as they saw the staircase made of ice Nia and Hope along with the others minus Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero had pretty much lost it and ran quickly up the stairs and had promptly almost fainted upon seeing the huge ice castle.

"Who want to bet me that he sang 'Let it go' while doing this" Rae said as she studied the ice detailing on the door.

"You'd win that bet im sure" said Holly as she approached the door and stood in front of it unmoving for a few seconds, something was bugging her in the back of her brain it seemed like something was off.

"Do you think she knows how to knock" Julie said jokingly, as Holly gave her a half serious glare before pushing the doors open with some help from Nagisa.

When they were all inside the gang was stunned, the Earthians all knew that this was inspired by Elsa's ice castle from Frozen, but it was still incredible seeing one for real, the place was incredibly detailed, there was even a piano and an Ice fountain inside.

"Do you think he could make me one of these" Glinda piped up at seeing the luxuriousness of the castle before commenting "But maybe in a more pink theme, im sure he could make pink Ice right ?"

Before anyone could answer her, they all heard what sounded like movement from behind them, they all turned around expecting Shaun to be there but found no one.

"S-Shaun where are you !" Nia cried out, expecting an answer "It's us , your friends, you know the ones who totally didn't mean to make you think you had to run away or break into your ice house "

This got some raised eyebrows from some of them.

"Pretty sure the point of running away is to not want to be found" Fiyero said muffled but still earned him a smack from Glinda, who didn't look amused at all.

Suddenly the walls flashed a dark yellow colour, before blackening into a darker tone, making it look infected and sick.

The gang collectively felt nervous now, this seemed incredibly weird and slightly scary as the castle groaned slightly.

Before a childish gleeful laugh was heard from the top of the staircase that led to the second floor, everyone turned around to see a figure standing their shrouded in darkness.

"S-S-Shaun is that you?" Glinda said slightly frightened at the figures appearance.

"I'm touched" the figure said in a higher pitched childish tone "that you came all this way just to see me dearie nyahehehehe"

He finished with a high pitched laugh before jumping down off the top floor and landing several feet in front of the group who were all shocked at his change in appearance, his new clothes coupled with his red eyes and spiked hair, as well as the wide grin he had on his face made him look like some kind of demon, creature passing in human form.

"S-Shaun?" Rae said staring wide eyed along with the rest of the group who were staring at him in utter shock and disbelief.

"At your service dearie" he said with the same high pitched childish tone and bowed slightly with his arms open.

"Nyahahaha What's wrong don't you recognize me" he said smiling at their reaction.

* * *

**BOOM ! what did you guys think of that chapter **

**good/bad !? **

**I did write it in like 3 hours and its currently like 12:00AM here in OZ ( AKA Australia, not joking that is seriously a nickname for Australia, I WAS IN OZ BEFORE FANFICTION MADE IT COOL hahahahaha ) **

**what are your thoughts on the characters and their new situations, and what of there future, Please REVIEW and let me know what you think**

**until next time, Nyahahahaha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello friends and fellow authors ! **

**are you amazed, stunned , flabbergasted ( what's the deal with that word!) cause I am, and I wrote this chapter ! **

**I've written three chapters in one week, so close together, and I know I've mentioned this before ( but it only happens once a year so deal with it!) but my 17th birthday is tomorrow ! and I just had to write this chapter today**

**I guess I've been really trying to power through some main bits I wanted to get through and a lot of inspiration has been coming to me, and your guys feedback had helped tremendously **

**Reviews:**

**Rosepetal33:**

**yep, we finally got to meet Daenery's after so long, and yeah Evanna can be pretty twisted, give that German keyboard an English dictionary **

**Broadwaygirl21: **

**yeah, I have joined the bad guy and bad girls , and yeah it was a huge plot twist. I cannot say, more will be uncovered as we go along. Is this fast enough ?**

**Animelove100: **

**Yep I am now an anotagonist, hahaha I'm sure you would KICK ALL THE BUTTS!**

**Jewlbunny:****I know, I kind of felt that way when writing it, especially the let it go scene that was cool for me to write. **

**Fae'sFlower ( AKA NiaTheWickedLover AKA Nia Master of all Nature ): **

**would this be considered a faster update ?, ...I kind of did, but I wouldn't say steal more like inspired, and yeah although it was more of Evanna's trap, he wasn't trying to trap them when he ran away. **

**Doglover645:**

**hahaha yes I AM EVIL !MWUHAHAHA and here is your soon update , pretty soon if its within 24 hours I'd say**

**Disclaimer: ** **don't even know why I have to still say this, but no I don't own wicked or any of its characters except for my OC's and any other OC's belong to their respective creators. **

* * *

The whole group stood in silence at the sight before them, no one spoke for what seemed like an eternity when finally Shaun broke them out of their stupor.

"Well are you going to say something or just keep standing their like gaping fish, cause that's rather rude" Shaun said as he continued to stare right back at them.

"W-What happened to you" Glinda said voicing the question which was on everyone's minds.

"Don't you like my new look?" Shaun said in a mockingly hurt tone "her majesty Evanna stopped in for a chat, and she helped me see things in a new light"

"Evanna!" Holly yelled "but Shaun she's evil, whatever she's done to you we can help get you through this, we can get you back to normal" she said pleadingly as thee others nodded in agreement.

"Your very good at acting I'll give you that" Shaun said amused at her words "But your lies won't work on me anymore" he said sneering.

"They're not lies Shaun we want to help you , your our friend !" Julie said in the same desperate tone Holly had used, trying to get through to him.

Shaun only snickered in response and casually walked over to his Ice piano and with his back to them played a few keys, it was strangely creepy for the group.

"I should have known it was a trick, I should have known that none of you could care for me" He said almost whispering it to himself.

Before anyone else could reply though he spoke once again "But now I guess that doesn't matter, because Evanna has told me that I'm able to have a little fun with you" he said menacingly as the group tensed at the word 'Fun'.

"Shaun" Elphaba began, but before she could say another word something happened that made her gasp in shock.

Shaun quickly lifted up the entire piano with his arms and held it in the air for a few seconds before turning and throwing it at the group with great force.

Everyone jumped out of the way to avoid the large object except Nagisa who ran at it equally as fast and at the last moment struck her leg out to meet it head on, instantly the piano broke into many pieces and sent ice shard exploding across the room.

The resulting force of the piano breaking against Nagisa's kick sent her back a few feet but the ensuing wave of force sent the others to the ground.

Rae struggled to her feet, it difficult but she steadied herself and turned to Shaun.

"We didn't come here for a fight Shaun please just calm down" she said as Shaun turned to her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I know that, because a fight means that both sides have a chance of winning, you however have zero chance of defeating me" he remarked.

"We'll see about that" Nagisa remarked as she stood a few feet in front him and raised her hands into two fists. "We're going back down this mountain together, even if we have to drag you back kicking and screaming" She finished as her hands now held two fireballs in their palms.

"Oh I won't be the one kicking and screaming dear" he said cockily as she threw the fireballs at him only to have him dodge one and block the other with an ice blast.

Nagisa grit her teeth and steeled herself for what she was about to do, her eyes cracked open as she thrust both her arms out in front of her and shot out a long stream of fire heading right towards Shaun.

"NAGISA NO!" Glinda cried as she saw the large stream of flame heading towards Shaun.

Nagisa however had a determined look on her face, she believed he would either jump out of the way or challenge it with an Ice blast.

But what he did next surprised everyone in the room.

He shot out his hands in a similar fashion to Nagisa and shot out a larger stream of fire which connected with hers and instantly started a clash of both attacks.

"W-What!?" Nagisa said struggling against the opposite attack which was a surprise to everyone present since they didn't expect anything like this.

Shaun only gave them another childish grin as he turned back to Nagisa and pushed his hands forward even more, his flame attack now engulfing Nagisa's and heading straight back towards her, her eyes widened seconds before it slammed into her and for a few seconds no one could see her as she was surrounded by flame, but then she flew back out of the fire ball at a fast speed and crashed into one of the Ice walls next to the front door, the ice cracking slightly with the force of the impact and from the heat coming off Nagisa's now bruised form, Jane rushed to her side and inspected her wounds.

"Nagisa !" yelled Fiyero as he turned to glare at Shaun who only stood there with a cruel smug look on his face, this only served to anger Fiyero even more and he ran at the younger boy .

"How could you do that to your friends!" he screamed as he ran at Shaun, fully prepared to attack him even without a power or a weapon.

"Fiyero no don't!" Elphaba cried concerned more about Fiyero getting injured than Shaun.

Fiyero was within a foot of Shaun and prepared to hit him when his fist was caught in Shaun's hand, Shaun turned to the prince with a humorous expression on his face.

"Brave, but foolish" he commented as Fiyero tried to swing at him with his other hand when he received a knee to his abdomen, quickly winding him and sending him to the ground.

"I'm afraid playing the hero isn't in the cards for you Mate" Shaun said as he dropped Fiyero's arm and walked closer to his winded form before stopping.

"Oh and just in case you get any more brainless ideas about trying to stop me.." Shaun started as he brought his right leg up and slammed it down hard on the side Fiyero's left kneecap, instantly a loud crack was heard followed by an ear piercing scream from the now immobilised Prince.

"FIYERO!" came the collected cry of Elphaba, Glinda and the others.

"Oh and since you tried to hit me twice I think it's only fair that I return the favour" Shaun said sadistically as he raised his leg up and brought it down once again this time on Fiyero's right kneecap, which in turn caused him to let out a louder scream of pain before passing out.

"I guess there will be no more dancing through life for you for a while nyahaheheheh" Shaun said in the same high pitched tone as earlier.

Before anyone else could make a move, Elphaba rushed at Shaun preparing a large bolt of green lightning in her hands preparing to attack him with everything she had, she was so overwhelmed by Fiyero's condition she didn't even pull back on her powers, she could probably kill a normal man with the amount of power she had.

But before she could get close, Shaun rushed at her even faster ducking under her arms and grabbing her by the throat and squeezing hard enough to make her lose concentration, the magic dissipated and she reached for his arm trying to pry lose his grip.

Shaun stared into her wide eyes which were filled with fear and desperation, his own now red eyes piercing into her mind as he leaned down close to her face, causing her to become more worried.

"You…will all…fall before me" he said as his tone darkened and took on an animalistic quality, before Elphaba could even realise what he had said she was thrown back and smashed through a thin Ice wall and into a nearby room, the last thing she saw before joining Fiyero in the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness was Shaun glaring back at her.

"ELPHABA" came the simultaneous cries of the remaining group who were staring in shock at the green woman lying on the ground.

Glinda ran towards her friend desperate to know if she was ok, but when she was in range of a few feet of the room Shaun suddenly flashed in front of her, seemingly appearing out of thin air.

The blonde looked on in terror as he stood there blocking her way , The remaining others all tried to run to her assistance but where blocked by large ice spikes coming up from the ground and forming a wall blocking them off from the now trapped woman, Glinda turned back to Shaun and her body was shaking in fear, she could barely think straight as the younger boy slowly walked towards her, she tried moving back away from him but slipped and fell back onto the floor.

"S-S-Shaun d-don't do this" Glinda sputtered out weakly, her eyes now shedding tears as he leaned down closer to her making her flinch back.

"H-How do you t-think Rose would f-feel if she c-could see you now" Glinda managed to sputter out quickly, her voice quickening with the fear she felt as he suddenly froze, his whole body not moving as a cold look took over his face and he leaned even closer to Glinda.

"She's dead Glinda" he said coldly "She can't _feel_ anything" he finished sadly before in a flash his right hand was grabbing Glinda's face and a stream of black energy surged around her head as she dropped onto the ground unconscious.

"Now for the rest of you" he said darkly turning around and dropping the Ice spikes he had produced.

Nia quickly tried using her nature powers to bind him, but all of her plants became withered and sickly looking upon creation, not having the strength or life of her usual creations. Looking up in shock she saw Shaun chuckling at the sight.

"Can't grow anything in this cold dearie, sorry to disappoint you" he said before sending a stream of dark lightning travelling back through the plants which engulfed Nia in a sickening display of power.

"AARRRRRGGGGHHH" Nia screamed as the lightning covered her body, it was sending pain through every nerve in her body.

"Nia No!" Jane said as she tried to use her Laser whips to cut off the plants channelling the lightning but only discovered it now was channelling into her whips and into her as well.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHH" Both girls cried out as the lighting now overtook them both, Shaun flashed a cruel smile as he finally cut off the flow of lightning which caused the two girls to fall in a heap on each other, their clothes lightly smoking from the attack.

Before Shaun could make a move towards Holly who was standing next to Rae however he felt a hard smack cross his face, which caused him to stumble back a bit. Turning he saw that Julie was now standing there with a look of regret and fear on her face, before she ran back at him with her super speed hitting him again which caused him to stumble back once again holding his face in annoyance.

Hope than jumped in as well sending a barrage of Bubbles at him which exploded upon contact as Julie started running in a circle around Shaun hitting him randomly and fast while Hope continued to send bubbles at him co-ordinating with Julies hits.

Shaun closed his eyes, wincing slightly from the bubbles blasts and tried to listen closely, he could faintly hear Julie's feet running around him which sounded a lot like a whirring noise at her speed, he listened carefully for a few more moments before opening his eyes wide and stamping his right foot on the ground.

This caused a large block of Ice to shoot up from the ground which intercepted Julie causing her to smash straight into it, she instantly fell back with a large bruise on her forehead. Seeing that Julie had been knocked down for the count Hope prepared to make a giant bubble the size of a person to throw at Shaun, surely a bubble of that size would do the trick.

But before she could accomplish her attempts Shaun's voice interrupted her.

"You know what you should never do Hope" He said sarcastically "Never try and fight a guy with Ice powers…...in an Ice castle" he said before throwing his right hand up sending the block of Ice he had used on Julie flying towards her and pushing her back against the wall next to Nagisa's fallen form.

"And now only two contestants left in our little game im afraid, and I'm not sure if they're willing to go through to the final round Nyahahahehehe " Shaun said in the higher pitched childish tone once again as he looked over at the two remaining girls.

Holly who was now standing protectively in front of Rae turned to the younger girl and leaned down so she was face to face with her.

"Rae listen to me you've got to run ok" She said frantically but with an authoritative tone as she looked directly into her eyes.

"W-What are you crazy, I'm not leaving you here alone" She said looking at Holly like she was crazy.

"The others…" she tried to say but was cut off by Holly raising her voice.

"Are all unconscious Rae!, I don't know how long I can hold him off. But I can buy you some time and we will find you when this is over, SO RUN!" she yelled as she gave the girl a hard look before turning back to face Shaun.

"Holly.." Rae said her voice quivering slightly.

"NOW RAE" she screamed back not taking her eyes off Shaun as she pulled out two of her needles from her sowing kit and grew them to the size of small daggers before surrounding her body in light energy, channelling it through her needles.

Rae looked between the two before she headed towards the door, sending a sad look back at her fallen friends, and now off all the times for it to happen she was hit with another chill as the cold sensation swept through her body, slowing her movements and locking her joints as she hobbled towards the exit.

Shaun turned to Holly with an overconfident smirk on his face "do you really think you can hurt me with those little things" he said looking at her needles.

Holly didn't respond as she leapt at Shaun, her energy flowing through her body as she slashed at him with her left needle only for him to dodge it, she tried again even faster with her right only for the same thing to happen.

She than began to madly slash at him with both needles as he dodged and blocked furiously, the smirk on his face only serving to irritate Holly further, she suddenly changed the direction of her left needle and aimed it for his right arm hoping that she would at least wound him after the onslaught he had inflicted upon them.

But before the enlarged needle could make contact he grabbed it with his left hand, Holly looked in shock as he quickly snapped the long spiked blade with one quick motion. He then proceeded to knock the other one far across the room.

Holly stood completely still and gave him an even look, she didn't cower or show any sign of pleading since she could see that it was useless.

"What, not going to beg me to stop? No pleas of mercy Holly?" Shaun said as he gave her a condescending look to match his tone.

"What's the point, you're still going to attack me anyway" She said coldly.

"Good point" Shaun said before moving his arm back and charging it with black lightning.

"But know this" Holly said which caused him to pause looking at her curiously.

"Even if the others turn against you, I will still believe that you can be saved" she said as a wide eyed look appeared on his face.

"I know your still in their somewhere Shaun, I know our friend is still buried in their…..a small light in the darkness that still flickers…I know your still their" She said with conviction.

Shaun got over his shocked look as a glare overtook his face "Well good luck trying to find it" he snarled as he brought his fist forward smacking into her stomach and knocking her back onto the floor.

**( With Rae ) **

Rae was now trudging slowly down the mountain as she had reached the bottom of the ice steps after several minutes, she would have been gone sooner but she was once again attacked by a freezing feeling that washed over her body and made it hard to move at all, she couldn't even fly properly unless she wanted to stumble and crash into things, and that was the last thing she needed at the moment.

She suddenly heard the soft crunch of snow in front of her and raised her head to see what it was.

Shaun was standing there with a blank expression on his face as he stood a few feet in front of the younger girl.

She stood up as straight as she could but was still hunched over slightly, her gaze locked with his cold stare, her eyes were filled with some reluctance and uncertainty.

"You should have stayed with the others dearie, they might get worried if they wake up and you're not there, they might think I did something….horrible to you" he finished with a wide grin as the girl shifted nervously.

"I'm not afraid of you" she said trying to hide the fact that she was a bit afraid after seeing him take apart their team so easily, not to mention his cruel way of doing so, he seemed to like causing them emotional as well as physical pain.

"Well dearie" he said as he grinned evilly at her "You should be" he said before he launched himself towards her with his fist held back ready to knock her down.

Rae closed her eyes and flinched in preparation for the attack she knew was coming.

Only…it didn't come.

She slowly opened one of her eyes, and once she saw the sight before her she opened both of her eyes fully.

Shaun was standing there, right in front of her with his hand inches away from her face, he had a look on his face that was a mix between pained and frustration, his whole body was shaking as if he was fighting the urge to move, or if he was fighting the urge not to move.

Rae looked into his eyes and was shocked as his blazing red eyes flashed back to their normal brown colour for a few seconds before Shaun stumbled back and grabbed hold of his head and stared deep into Rae's eyes.

"R-Rae?" he said as she starred at him in shock.

**( The Dark Castle ) **

Evanna who had been watching the whole event up until now with a smile so big you'd think her face was about to rip in half, was now staring in confusion and slight anger.

"What is going on!" she screamed "Why isn't he attacking her like the rest!" she said as she saw his eyes flash back to their normal colour.

"Oh I don't think so" she said cruelly before focusing her magic and clenching her fist.

**( With Shaun and Rae ) **

Shaun suddenly let out a scream of pain and gripped his head again, as Rae could see dark patterns start to move around his head as his eyes once again took on their red appearance.

"AAAAAARRRGGGGHHH" he screamed as he threw his head back, but the scream soon died down into a low panting as he caught his breath once again and turned back to Rae.

"Sorry to have to leave the party so soon, but im afraid I've got other matters that need attending too" He said giving her a smirk.

"But don't worry, I'll be seeing you and your friends again soon, and next time I won't be so gentle with them" he said as he suddenly became surrounded by a dark smoke.

Rae moved towards him, hoping to grab onto him before he disappeared but before she could move close enough her mind suddenly was assaulted with several strange images and voices.

"_Come on Rae lets go" _She could see a young boy running in front of her he seemed about six years old; she couldn't see his face though.

Than the scene changed and she was sitting in what looked to be a little girl's room before her head turned to see who she presumed to be the same boy again sitting next to the bed on the floor but now he looked about eight.

"_It'll be ok, no monsters can get in while im here, I'll protect you" _he said happily while he sat, Rae still couldn't see his face though, it was like there was a blurry patch their where his face should be.

The next scene seemed different, she was standing behind a glass door and saw two arms which looked like they belonged to a child of about three or four bang on the glass and crying was heard. Rae looked through the glass to see the same boy from before walking down the hallway with a man wearing a white doctor's coat.

"_NO! Don't leave me big brother, please don't leave me!" _ Rae could hear someone cry as she looked at the boy again who turned back slightly at hearing the noise and Rae was shocked as his face came into view.

It looked like Shaun, only if he was eight years old !.

He looked slightly confused before turning back and continuing down the hall with the man as she could hear the crying again which now sounded like desperate sobs.

The image suddenly flashed away as Rae found herself standing back on the mountain and was suddenly very dizzy, she dropped down onto her side as the black swirling portal started to disappear.

"No…..dont leave me…" she whispered the words she had heard in the scene "….big brother…" she whispered finally before passing out.

**( The Dark Castle ) **

Evanna was now sitting in her throne with a contemplative look on her face, She had been slightly troubled over the events that had transpired. Her hold on Shaun had weakened, even if it was only for a second she was still worried.

Those so called 'friends' of his caused his mind to rebel against her control, and she didn't like that at all.

She needed something that would make him more loyal to her, something that would make him more obedient and complacent, and something that would make him grateful to her and ensure his control.

Suddenly a thought flashed through her head which made her smile deviously.

She knew just what to do.

**( An hour later ) **

Shaun had decided to take a more scenic route as he travelled to the dark castle for the first time; he chuckled darkly as he walked through the town towards the castle. The locals sending him looks of fear and trembling as he walked past, one woman even fainted as he looked at her with his red gleaming eyes.

This happened all the way up until the castle gates where the two guards standing there immediately shot up straight in attention as he walked past them.

Venturing up the main steps of the castle which led the main entry way, he saw the doors were open and a man was standing there.

He looked to be in his mid-twenties and was about the same height as Shaun and was wearing clothing similar to a butler but was also carrying two swords at his hips, his hair was black and cut short and he had a very pale complexion, he stood there with a small smile on his face as Shaun approached him.

"Greetings Huntsman, I'm guessing you fulfilled the Queens task" he said with a slight British accent.

"Yeah and who are you Jeeves" he said humourlessly.

The man offered a slight smirk in response as he ran his right gloved hand over one of his swords as a small challenging look appeared in his eyes, he seemed to want to test Shaun out, and Shaun had the same attitude towards him.

"My name is Ciel, and I am her Majesties overseer for the castle as well as _other duties"_ he finished slightly highlighting the words 'other duties'.

"Her majesty has informed me to direct you to the main dining room, she has something to show you" he said plainly as he proceeded into the castle as Shaun followed him.

They passed many extravagant looking rooms on their way to the dining room and when they got their Shaun could see flashed of red and black coming from beneath the door frame.

Giving Ciel a questioning look, the pale man answered his unasked question.

"The Queen has decided to reward you for you actions today against the green witches little pack of children" he said smiling slightly "She said she would be able to return to you something you had lost, I'm sorry to say I'm not quite sure what she meant" he said as he motioned for Shaun to enter the room.

Shaun opened the door and inside he saw Evanna standing in front of a swirling vortex of black and red energy that looked like a miniature tornado, however it wasn't affecting anything else in the room. It was just spinning in front of her without any force or even sound.

Evanna turned to him and gave him a smile, before walking over to him slowly and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You've done well today Huntsman, I saw how you dealt with the pesky little brats and I've got to say I loved it" she said giving him an amused smile.

"Especially how you injured that idiotic prince, and the Green skinned frog, nicely done" she said patting him on the back, She saw how he was eyeing the spinning energy in the centre of the room and smiled.

"I decided to reward you for what you did today, I don't usually do this for anyone and it is very hard to do" she said looking tired and fatigued as she walked towards the door.

"But I know you'll enjoy it" she said smiling at him slightly before exiting the room as the vortex suddenly died down.

Shaun turned and looked at the spot in the room where the vortex had been and noticed the wisps of black smoke to be fading away, in their place an unidentified figure was standing there.

He saw a flash of brown hair and a light tan complexion come more into view of the unknown person, but when the smoke fully cleared Shaun stood there with his eyes almost bulging out of his head in shock and disbelief.

The other person turned and peered back at him with golden orbs that were just as wide and shocked.

"R-Rose?"

* * *

**WOOOOOAHHH, what just happened ( goes back over chapter and still doesn't understand ) **

**hahahah, I hope you guys enjoyed reading the eight chapter of WFTA, now things get really heated up. **

**Whats with Rae ? **

**Will Fiyero ever dance through...well anything ever again. **

**Are you guys alright lying in the freezing cold after receiving that much injuries**

**will Ciel challenge Shaun **

**.**

**.**

**AND DID HE SAY ROSE! **

**To find out the answers to these questions, please look forward to future chapters of "Wicked Fan's Take Action", and while your at it please Review and tell me our thoughts about this chapter, the characters, plot or just anything else you want to say about the story. **

**and your always welcome to PM me if you ever want to talk about the story or discuss other stuff too. **


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLOOOOOOOO! **

**ARE YOU ALL EXCITED FOR CHAPTER 9 CAUSE I KNOW I AM , I wrote this as soon as I got home and now I'm ready to upload it to you all. **

**Personally I'd say this is a filler chapter but its got tons of flashbacks and ROSE IS BACK ! things are starting to heat up and tensions are rising, but can the gang save their friend and stop Evanna ?**

**Reviews: **

**Doglover645: ****wow ...really , I'm actually truly honoured that you would think so, that is a true compliment and I thank you, I was at first really nervous about doing a story like this ( and to tell you the truth I still am ), I hope this is soon enough =) **

**Jewlbunny: ****you were rather perceptive than, cause she's back . that shall be revealed this chapter. **

**Fae'sFlower ( AKA NiaTheWickedLover AKA Nia Master of all Nature) :****well I'm sorry you say that but if I may gloat YOU WERE IN MY DOMAIN , MASTER OF ALL ICE I AM THE SNOW KING, plus I'm kind of one with the wind and sky soooooooooooooooo, yeah. hopefully there shall be more action soon enough, especially with what I've got planned. **

**Broadwaygirl21:**** Well I was kinda just pulled back under the control of Evanna who is evil to the core soooooooo maybe, I'm glad you liked it, I sure did like writing it. **

**Rosepetal33: **** and I have yet again , I know I pulled that one out of nowhere, yes it definitely is you get too see them first . **

* * *

Shaun stood there in shock; his eyes were wide with disbelief.

The other girl was sending him a similar look, she looked at him as her mouth hung open slightly as if she were trying to say something but couldn't.

The silence continued for almost a minute before she spoke.

"S-Shaun…..what's going on, where are we? The last thing I remember is my father hitting me …and …than…." She trailed off as realisation hit her.

She looked at him with even wider eyes. "I…I ..died" she said tearfully as the memories came back to her of the last few months of her life.

"How…How is this possible" she said as her voice was racked with sobs.

Shaun went on to explain that he was brought to Oz and that he had been with a group of others, that they all had abilities and powers here, he also told her that they had betrayed him and cast him out and that Evanna had taken him in and she was responsible for bringing her back.

Rose stood there for a few minutes taking everything in, she found it all hard to believe and yet here she was, alive and breathing in a castle in an alternate world.

"Rose" Shaun said finally as he walked over to her quickly and went to wrap his arms around her, only to flinch when she backed away slightly and looked at Rose questioningly.

She had a hard look in her eyes as she stepped back and wrapped her hands around herself in a protective way.

"R-Rose…?" he questioned sending her a hurt look, which was present on her face as well.

"….You…You sent me away" she almost whispered, her eyes were beginning to fill with tears as a look of complete remorse crossed Shaun's face as he remembered how they had last parted ways.

"Rose….please I..." he began only to be cut off as she responded this time with more fire in her voice.

"No y-you sent me away and you told me that you" she started before her voice gave out on her for a second, she struggled with the emotion that was pushing its way through as she was once again face to face with the person whom she had loved.

"You told me that you didn't want me" she said with conviction as she glared at him, she had known that his mother had forced him into it, but he had a choice! He could have stood up to her and they could have worked things out, but instead he sent her away with a broken heart.

"Rose I'm sorry I never meant..." Shaun tried to say as his voice was now showing his inner remorse, but was once again cut off as Rose spoke.

"do you know what I had to go through when I returned home" she said rhetorically as she knew that he would have heard what happened, her voice was now laced with fear and a cold aspect that made a chill go through Shaun's spine.

"He beat me" she said lowly "every day he would do it, and there was nothing I could do to stop it" she said as more tears began to form in her eyes. "My own father did that to me"

Shaun didn't respond as he suddenly thought of the man who had taken her away from him, who had caused both of them so much pain, he also wondered what she would do if she found out what he had done to her father in retaliation.

"A-And do you want to know the worst part" she said in a low tone as hurt filled her eyes.

"The only thing that I thought of everyday, throughout all the beatings and when he would yell at me, the only thing I kept thinking of, the only thing I kept wishing to happen" she began.

"Is that you would save me" she said sadly.

Shaun now felt countless times guiltier over what he had done.

"I kept dreaming that you would come charging through that door and that you would take me away from that place and that we could be together, but every day it became more and more of a fantasy that would play out in my head, a fairy tale that wouldn't come true" she said coldly.

Shaun just stood there for a few moments taking in all that she had said and he couldn't stop the feelings of regret and hurt that filled his body and his mind, he could imagine what that was like, because he had had a similar wish, he wished almost every day after she had died that he would see her again, that he could tell her that he was sorry.

She was now looking at him, expecting him to say something after she had spoken her piece.

"You were right" he began as he looked at her, a reminiscent look took over his face that blended in with the look of regret.

"You were always right…. I was a coward"

Her face slightly softened at his use of the word,she had told him that when he had sent her away.

"And I never should've let you go" he said as his voice started to crack, Rose eyes widened slightly as she saw tears begin to form in his eyes.

"I regretted letting you go the moment you walked out of that door"

Rose's expression softened a bit as he said that.

"And I know its little consolation, but… I just want you to know that ever since you left, ever since you passed away, in every waking moment… I've been wishing i could take back what i did" he said as tears were now falling freely from his face, they felt foreign to him after so much time, but now that she was here he couldn't hold back all the feelings he had tried to ignore for so long.

"And now that I've finally found you..… I know I can't make up for the past, for the lost time. All I can do, is to ask you to do what you've always done, and that's to be the better person…and please just give me a chance, I'm so sorry, Rose…. I'm so sorry" he said finally breaking down in front of her, he closed his eyes to try and stem the flow of tears but they just wouldn't stop. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him and opened his eyes to see Rose was now hugging him as tight as she could, her head was tucked under his chin and he could feel her crying as well.

"I-I'm here…I'm here now" she said as she cried.

Shaun only hugged her tighter, he had wished for this for so long and now at long last they were reunited.

"I'll never let you go again" he said tearfully "never again"

**( Kiamo Ko ) **

Pained screams filled the walls of Kiamo Ko , the gang had made it back their after several hours. Elphaba had been the first to regain consciousness and after that they had gathered everyone up and made their way down the half-way point of the mountain, which hadn't been easy due to Fiyero still being unconscious and having to be mindful of his wounds.

Elphaba and Glinda had been able to heal most of them with magic, but they had to wait until they reached the castle to be able to heal Fiyero properly, and now he was having to sit through the process as they re-set his legs properly before they could use magic to heal them, just to ensure that the bones didn't heal abnormally.

Now the whole group, minus Elphaba and Glinda where in the meeting room, wincing every time they heard Fiyero scream, there was a dark cloud hovering above their heads as they all had different feelings concerning there confrontation to Shaun.

"I can't imagine what that's like for Elphaba" Hope said "having to do that to the person she loves, even if it's to help heal him" she said as the screams finally died down, they must have finished fixing his bones and healing them.

A few minutes later Elphaba and Glinda walked in, Elphaba looked absolutely exhausted and had tear marks on hr eyes indicating that she had been crying, Glinda was pale and looked like she was about to faint, and by the looks of it, may have fainted at least once during the ideal.

The two were immediately pulled into a mass hug from Nia, Rae, Julie and Hope, which they accepted gratefully, the others who hadn't hugged them were either to tired themselves or still feeling sore even after the magic had healed them.

After everyone had settled down and they all took a seat at the table Elphaba spoke.

"Fiyero's going to be ok" she said as she released a sigh of relief which was then followed by several sighs coming from everyone else, as they had all been waiting anxiously to hear the results.

"His injuries were bad, but not permanent. He will be able walk again just fine, but even with magic he will need a few days to recover so he'll be in his room most of the time" she said as she looked at the faces of the group who all looked relieved when she announced that he wouldn't be crippled, especially since they had seen the cruel and sadistic way Shaun had injured him, they all cringed at the thought.

An awkward silence spread throughout the room as nobody seemed to dare want to bring up what was all on their minds.

Finally Holly was the one to break it.

"So what do we do now" she said slowly "about Shaun"

Everyone suddenly had mixed reactions to that question before Jane said something that had everyone slightly shocked.

"I say we let him rot with that evil bitch" she said with a glare on her face.

"Jane how can you say that!" Holly said shocked at her remark, several others had shocked reactions to that as well.

"No Holly don't try to defend him after what he's done" Jane replied heatedly

"It's not his fault, Evanna messed with his head" Holly said defending him.

"I know that, but after seeing what that woman can do I don't think there is any way we can get him back" she said strongly as she saw the looks on his face as he hurt them all, she knew that he wouldn't do that normally but now that Evanna was controlling him, she thought he was lost.

"That's not true" Holly said sending the younger girl a light glare "he's still in their somewhere, there's still hope that we can get him back"

"So what we should try and appeal to someone who has no heart" Jane said spitefully before continuing "he acted nothing like the person we know, he was cruel and sadistic, I mean look at what he did to Fiyero and Nagisa" she said pointing to Nagisa who was thankfully healed but still had some bruising on her face and arms.

"But that has to be Evanna" Nia said "If we can just think of a way to get him back to normal, there's got to be some solution, a way to get through to the real him"

"And what do you suggest Nia" Nagisa said evenly , she wasn't as angry as Jane but she still had her doubts about being able to snap him out of it, she faintly recalled the burns that she had awoken too and the pain that came with them.

"We all get together and sing show tunes?" she said sarcastically

"well at least im trying to help instead of being overly negative like you two" Nia said heatedly, the tension was quickly building in the room and it looked like a fight was going to break out with an unknown amount of people on one side and another unknown amount on the other.

But suddenly Rae's voice dissipated any tension that had been building as everyone turned to her.

"You're wrong" she said quietly.

"What do you mean" Jane said in confusion as she and the others calmed down.

"He didn't hurt everyone" she said, before anyone could counteract her she quickly continued.

"He didn't hurt me" she said to which the whole room was suddenly filled with gasps and looks of shock and questioning looks were thrown her way.

"But we found you unconscious" Hope said as she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"That wasn't from him attacking me, I had ...a ..flash" she said the last part in confusion.

"A flash" Julie said questioningly

"well I don't know what it was exactly but I saw some weird images flash in my head and it made me black out" Rae said as she was still trying to sort through what she had seen, and what it meant.

"But that still doesn't answer the question of why you were unconscious" Holly said as she looked at Rae.

"After you told me to get away, I left the Ice castle and by the time I reached the bottom of the stairs he had arrived a few feet in front of me" she said remembering his smirking form as he stood before her.

"And he did try and attack me but when I looked up" she said before pausing with a strange look in her eyes.

"He was standing there right in front of me and it looked like he was trying to stop himself, he looked like he physically couldn't bring himself to hurt me" she said, her voice full of confusion.

"And for a few seconds he pulled himself out of her control" she said as suddenly all heads shot up and focused on her.

"Wait what do you mean out of her control" Holly said as her voice was laced with hope.

"Like he wasn't all psycho anymore" Jane said slightly shocked, she also felt kind of guilty at having judged him so soon if it was actually a possibility to get their friend back.

"His eyes went back to their normal colour and he was himself again, but a few seconds later he was forced back under her control…and it didn't look a painless process" she winced at having to picture him screaming as he was once again brainwashed.

"So it is possible" Hope said with a small smile on her face.

"But wait" Elphaba's voice interrupted any small celebration they all looked ready to have.

"What do you mean by flashes, what happened" she said with a curious look in her eyes.

"Well I don't really know how to explain it, they all did feature a young boy in them, and the boy actually looked like Shaun…..but younger" Rae said as she tried to think back to what she had seen.

Elphaba 'hmmmed' for a second as if she was considering something before she looked at Rae once again.

"Did you ever meet Shaun before you came to Oz" she said as everyone looked at Rae for an answer.

"No, I've never been to Australia before and im pretty sure I've never met him before coming here" she replied, but Elphaba noticed that as soon as she sad it she had a small twitch in her left eye, so small that you wouldn't be able to notice it unless you were looking for it.

And Elphaba had been looking for it.

"I think I can explain why you were having those flashes" Elphaba said before she got up quickly and headed out of the room, she returned a few minutes later holding a dream catcher in her hands.

She placed it down on the table and turned to the others

"Do you know what this is" she asked as they all eyed the object.

"Uuuuuh yeah, that's a dream catcher" Nagisa said as she looked at the object.

"No not just a dream catcher" Elphaba said in response "It can allow us to see a person's memories"

"But how would that help me" Rae said "cause im pretty sure I'd know if they were memories" she said pointedly.

"Unless you repressed them" Elphaba said as she looked at Rae

"You seemed slightly distracted when you said you never met Shaun before and your left eye was twitching slightly , it shows signs of memory repression" Elphaba said as she held up the dream catcher and walked over to where Rae was seating.

"If you let me use this, you will be able to relieve the memories if they are truly repressed and we will be able to see them and hear them as well" Elphaba said as she stood in front of the brown haired girl who looked slightly reluctant to let the older woman probe her brain with a magic dream catcher.

"It's not going to hurt is it" Rae said as she worried about the effects it could have on her brain.

"No, you'll feel like your dreaming, and a soft tingling sensation" Elphaba said reassuringly.

Rae slowly gave the woman a nod in approval as she sat back and closed her eyes as Elphaba held the dream catcher to Rae's forehead and chanted the correct spell before suddenly Rae's eyes shot open and they were glowing with a golden colour, the dream catcher also glowed as Elphaba sat it down in the middle of the table when suddenly a large circle appeared which showed the memories within.

_A young boy about four years old could be seen standing next to a hospital bed with an older man who looked similar to him, a woman was lying in a bed and looked slightly tired as she held a bundle in her arms, it was a newborn baby. _

_The boy was giving the baby an angry look before he looked up at the father and said "I don't want a girl baby, can't you put it back" he said as he looked at the father who now had an amused look in his eyes. _

"_Im afraid it doesn't work like that little mate" he responded as he looked at the woman who also had an amused look in her eyes. _

"_Why don't you like her Shaun, she's so cute and im sure she'll love you" she said sweetly as she continued to hold the baby in her arms. _

"_Cause she's a girl" he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world "I wanted a boy baby"_

"_Well your mothers a girl you know" the father said with a challenging smile as Shaun suddenly had a blank look on his face before responding. _

"_No she's not she's mum" he said naively as he turned back to the baby who suddenly look up at him and stared into his eyes with a confused look in her eyes. _

_The baby reached out a small hand and touched Shaun's arm as he was standing next to the bed and he suddenly had moved closer to look at the baby, he took her much smaller hand in his for a moment before smiling slightly. _

"_See, Lorraine likes you even now" the mother said smiling at the interaction between the two, a slightly shocked look suddenly overcame the boy's face. _

'_That name doesn't sound right, that sounds like an old lady's name' he thought as a light bulb seemed to go off in his head and he leaned down closer to the baby's head. _

"_I'll just call you Rae" he whispered as the parents both smiled at the scene. _

Suddenly the scene shifted and morphed to show a now three year old Rae and a seven year old Shaun.

_Rain fell heavily upon the house as thunder could be heard crashing through the sky, the odd bolt of lightning being seen as the storm was raging outside. _

_Shaun faintly heard his door open slightly and looked over slightly to see his sister standing there in her pyjamas with a stuffed bear in her left hand, her face was covered in tears and she looked scared, another bolt of lightning could be heard which caused her to jump slightly._

"_S-Shaun" she tried to say softly, but another rumble of thunder caused her to quickly run over to the side of his bed, she put her hand on his arm and shook him. _

"_Shaun….Shaun" she said as he looked down at her sleepily_

"_What Rae" he said softly as he already had an idea of what she wanted. _

"_C-Can I stay with you tonight" she said, her eyes were wide and tears filled and she looked ready to start crying any minute._

"_It's only rain Rae, it can't hurt you" he said lightly as he sat up slightly watching as she jumped slightly at another bolt of lightning which caused her to break down fully. _

"_B-B-But i-its s-s-s-scary" she pleaded as she grabbed hold of his left arm tightly and pulled it closer to her, Shaun's resolve completely melted away as he picked her up and placed her beside him before replacing the blanket back over both of them, instantly he felt her latch on to him and pull her head closer to his stomach, she was shaking slightly from the storm and still seemed frightened but it quickly faded as she fell asleep, Shaun soon after. _

The scene once again shifted to scene of an eight year old Shaun and a four year old Rae, everyone stared at the memory in silence.

_She was sitting on her bed, she looked sad and frightened. _

_Shaun's voice interrupted her.  
_

"_Come on Rae it's not that scary "he said trying to comfort her.  
"Y-yes it is!" She cried as she pointed to the doll that was sitting on her bed.  
_

_Shaun had to admit that is creeped him out too, but he wouldn't say it out loud.  
It was a medium size doll of a man with black clothing that looked seriously evil especially with its spiky hair and red eyes.  
But Shaun had an idea , picking the doll up he pretended to examine it  
"Hmmmm I think he looks funny , like he's a trickster and loves to play jokes on people " he said Showing Rae the doll , she still looked unsure .  
Thinking of a new strategy he changed his voice so it was higher and moved the doll to pretend it was talking.  
"well you wouldn't be afraid of someone who talks like this, would you dearie" he said in the high pitched tone.  
Rae giggled at the sight of her brother making an exaggerated look of flourish on his face as he gesticulated with one hand while he held the doll in the other, she loved it when he would act like that since it always made her laugh and he seemed to enjoy it as well. _

The scene changed once again and now the whole group gasped in shock at what they saw, two cars were smashed together in an accident and one car was on a horizontal angle, the door on that car was smashed open, and from what they could see it was because two people had been thrown through it after the collision.

Shaun was lying on the ground with cuts and bruises all over him and he was bleeding from the back of his head, but curled up in his arms was Rae who he had grabbed onto when they had been hit and now they both lay unconscious on the ground.

The next scene they could finally see properly again.

_Rae was in the hospital, she had been there for about two weeks now and she hadn't seen her brother at all, or her parents, a few of the nurses were nice to her though. She had gotten bored and was sitting in the room as she heard talking coming from the next room, the rooms shared a window which was open so she could hear into the next room without anyone knowing. _

"_Yes the young boy, and the young girl in the next room" she heard as she squinted, they were talking about her and Shaun?_

"_Both their parents didn't survive, the doctors tried to save them but both of them died last night during their third surgery, their bodies just couldn't hold out " another man said sadly. _

_Rae's eyes widened and she brought her hands to her mouth to stop her from making a noise, but her cheeks became red and she started to cry heavily at those words. _

'_Mommy and Daddy are gone!' she thought sadly, her young mind struggling to accept the fact that she wouldn't see her parents again 'but the doctor said they'd get better' she thought as more tears fell. _

"_The boy also sustained a severe blow to the head, he was bleeding heavily from his skull when we brought him in, he's suffering from a severe case of memory loss, he doesn't remember his parents or why he's here, he doesn't remember his sister either, it's a strange case since he remembers other things as plain as day"_

_Rae looked confused at this, they said Shaun was hurt, and that he didn't remember her, she couldn't understand all of this at once though, her mind was working on overload after the truth about her parents and she now found herself starting to feel scared. _

_She wanted her brother here, he would make everything ok, he always did. _

"_We've found no known relatives that want to take them so we've sent them out for adoption; the boy has already been requested by a couple near here, but the girl will be placed in a family In the US who are wanting a child, she would have went with her brother but the woman adopting him said she only wanted one and that two would be too much of a distraction, the man looked like he would have taken both of them but she seemed adamant on only wanting one, they seemed to be able to provide best for him though so I don't think it will be too much of a problem, its just a shame to have to separate them" _

'_WHAT!' she thought suddenly as he said the words 'separate', they were going to take her brother away and she was going live with some strangers. _

_Suddenly her breathing hitched and she started crying heavier, not even trying to contain it she ran out of the room, dodging nurses orderlies s she ran desperate to find Shaun. _

'_Mommy and Daddy are gone, I can't lose my brother too' she thought as she wiped her tear stained eyes so she could see where she was going, it seemed that whatever room she ran past didn't seem to have Shaun in it and she was getting more worried by the second. _

"_S-shaun *sniff* w-where are you" she cried looking around to see only strangers, her cheeks were even redder now and her eyes were puffy._

_But suddenly she spotted someone who looked like him being escorted towards the exit, he was a tall man dressed in a doctors coat they were in another corridor separated by glass walls. _

_Rae ran towards them but noticed that the glass door was locked and she couldn't get in, she tried to pound her tiny fists on the glass to get their attention but she wasn't strong enough! _

"_NO! Don't leave me big brother, please don't leave me!" she cried out in desperation as she saw the only family she had left about to literally walk out of her life. _

_The boy slowed for a second and turned around and looked at her, Rae felt hopeful for a second before she saw that he had no recognition in his eyes as he turned back and walked out the front door with the Doctor. _

"_NO ! NO PLEASE COME BACK" she cried as the door closed and she lost sight of him as he walked out of view. _

"_Please come back ! I promise I'll be good !" she cried as she continued to look at the door. _

"_I'll be good" she whispered as she fell to her knees and her chest started heaving as she sobbed into her hands. _

"_Please….come back big brother" she begged. _

_"Please ...come back"_

The whole group were shocked and all of them had saddened looks on their face and some tears on their eyes as they say the heartbreaking scene before them.

Suddenly the images halted as the dream catcher lost its glow and Rae suddenly shot up, her chair falling onto the ground as she slowly backed away from the dream catcher.

She slowly put her head in her hands as she fell down to her knees, Glinda and Holly who were the closest to her ran to her side, she whispered something into her hands.

"Sorry Rae?" Glinda said as they couldn't hear her muffled speech.

Rae raised her head from her hands and her face was red and tears were coming from her eyes as she had a devastated look on her face.

´H-H-He d-didn't come b-back for me" she cried as she fell into Glinda's arms as the blonde woman hugged her tightly, Holly rubbed her back slowly as she sobbed into Glinda's dress.

Holly's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp however at what she saw.

Rae had a patch of hair that was white as snow.

* * *

**AND THERE WE HAVE IT **

**how'd you guys like that big feels-fest , AND SHAUN CRIED ! **

**what did you think of the characters, or the dialogue where they good ? , and did you like the flashbacks? please REVIEW and let me know **

**Things really take of now as more secrets are revealed and more complicated matters arise, what's going to happen ?, well you're just going to have to stick around until the next chapter and see. **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN HAS ARRIVED ! **

**I feel very accomplished to have reached this far, and the word count itself is still amazing me. **

**apologies for the wait but I have had ( and still have ) Exams currently at my school as well as a model house to build ( ITS VERY ANNOYING !) **

**This chapter will reveal certain aspects of Evanna's past as well as set up things for the future, I estimate there will be only 5 more chapters of this story to go, and than there shall be a sequel and a third fic as well. ****Sorry for the lack of interaction between some characters but I am trying to prepare for the final battle which will the gang against Evanna and Shaun. **

**this chapter however will cover FLUFF between Shaun and Rose, I'm trying to come up with a cool pairing name so far I've come up with one.**

**FrostFlower ****or Frosted Flower PLEASE if you can think of any others for them don't hesitate to inform me I'd love to hear them. **

**Reviews:**

**Broadwaygirl21: I am glad you loved it, be prepared for more in the future, at the moment Shaun still has no clue of his relationship to Rae, which causes sadness and feels. **

**Doglover645: thanks, everyone seems to love the flashbacks, and yes I froze her heart ( unintentionally ) BUT NOW IM A VILAIN AND GET COOL VILLAIN CLOTHES AND ACT CHARMINGLY EVIL. **

**Animelove100: I was aiming for emotion to be put into the characters, the coming chapters will have more in their now that Rae is aware of her past and struggles with Shaun not knowing her. **

**Rosepetal33: yeah you did, but you felt betrayed cause of my cool villain-ness and awesome monologues, plus I kind of beat the crap out of everybody ( still don't regret breaking Fiyero's legs that was hilarious ) **

**Fae'sFlower ( AKA NiaTheWickedLover ) YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES BUT SHALL IT BE THAWED ...no really shall it ? your flower power is no match for my Ice power, and yeah sweetness * YAY FOR SIBLING FLUFF * but yeah sad cause he completely has no idea who she is . **

**Jewlbunny: yep the Frozen signs have been revealed, and the situation gets even stickier its like maple syrup is all over this fic !**

**Note: I am going to see Wicked in Sydney for the first ( but probably not the last ) time on the 25th of September , its opening night and I'm so excited, I'm hoping to get a photo with Jemma Rixx, that'd be awesome. **

**DIDCLAIMER: ...seriously, its ten chapters in and people are still not sure if I own wicked or not , CAUSE IF I DID the original broadway cast would do a reunion performance and it would be filmed and put on dvd for all to see * wishes for it to happen, if you all do to, wish for it in reviews * **

**BUT sadly I don't own wicked, I do however own my OC's and any other OC's belong to their respective creators. **

**also see if you can spot the references I've hidden in this chapter**

* * *

**(Kiamo Ko) **

After the whole incident with the dream catcher and Rae's memories, the whole group had been coming to terms with the new information they had come across.

They now knew that Shaun could be saved from Evanna's influence, they just didn't know how it was possible to free him yet.

The second thing was that he and Rae were siblings; this came as a great shock to them all.

It had been three days since then and now Rae had locked herself in her room. Holly, Glinda and Nia were now outside her room trying to get her to come out, especially since Holly had noticed Rae's hair was slowly turning white, a sign that her heart was slowly freezing along with the rest of her body.

Rae was inside, sitting with her back against the wall wrapped in a blanket staring at the door. She had a far off look in her eyes as she continued to ignore her friends pleads for her to come out. She couldn't stop thinking about her memories, her recently rediscovered memories that showed her the truth about her past.

She was angry

She knew she shouldn't be angry at Shaun since it wasn't his fault, he had been injured in the car crash trying to protect her and that's why he lost his memories, but she still felt hurt that he had left her alone for so many years.

She shivered slightly as she wrapped herself in the blanket even more, trying to salvage as much warmth as she could. It made sense now why she had been feeling so cold recently, and how she felt so tired. Shaun had struck her with an ice blast the night he had ran off, and it had struck her in the heart, soon she would be nothing more than a solid ice statue if nothing could be done.

**( Kiamo Ko Kitchen ) **

Elphaba, Hope, Julie, Jane and Nagisa all sat at the table with Jane's owl Daenery's perched on her shoulder, they had finished breakfast and were now sitting in slight silence, Fiyero was still recovering but he would be up any day now Elphaba had assured them.

"What are we going to do Elphaba" Hope said slowly.

"About Who?" Elphaba inquired, there were several people they needed to look out for right now, it was getting rather stressful for her, especially with Fiyero's condition.

"Rae" Said Nagisa "And Shaun, what are we going to do"

"I…I'm not sure" Elphaba replied wearily, a downcast look on her face.

"W-What!" Julie said "But how can you not, if you don't know than who does, I mean Shaun's out there doing who knows what for that evil witch and now Rae's heart is freezing over !"

"If we don't do something quick….She'll…d-die"

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" Elphaba suddenly exclaimed banging both her fists down upon the table, her face was flushed and her eyes were set in a glare.

Her sudden outburst made the younger girls jump slightly, they looked at her with wide eyes, Julie's eyes watered slightly, Elphaba had never yelled at them like that before and she was close to crying.

Elphaba stared at them for a few seconds, realising what she had just done she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking over to Julie and giving her a hug, which was quickly leaned into and joined by the others, even Daenery's perched herself on Elphaba's shoulder, they stayed that way for a few seconds before Elphaba broke up the hug and sat back down.

"I…I'm sorry girls, it's just that….I've been working tirelessly trying to figure out what to do and there's been very little helpful results" she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, she suddenly looked so exhausted.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought you all into this" she said almost whispering.

"what !, no way don't say that" Hope said with widen eyes .

"Look around you though, ever since I brought you all here look at all the trouble that you've had to go through, you've been attacked and injured multiple times, one of your own has been turned against us and even been used to further harm us, and Rae may even be dying up there. Maybe it would have been best to handle this on our own" Elphaba said sadly, she didn't want them to get hurt, and what was she thinking ! bringing them here to face an evil that powerful, they were mostly just children.

Nagisa stood up , which got the attention of the others who were all feeling the downtrodden vibes that Elphaba was giving off.

"yeah, I'll admit we have gone through some tough times, but that doesn't mean we should just give up!" she exclaimed.

"we can still come out on top as long as we stick together and don't lose focus on our goal, and that's beating this evil hag once and for all" she said as the others now looked more determined after her words of encouragement.

Elphaba's face changed into one of amazement, she couldn't believe that they would still want to help her after all the trouble she had caused, maybe she had made the right choice in bringing them here.

**( The Dark Castle ) **

Shaun and Rose had spent the last few days catching up on all the things she had missed, as well as him showing her his new powers and all of the castle grounds. At first she had been overwhelmed to know that they were in Oz and that magic existed there, but she had slowly become accustomed to things.

Currently they were sitting in one of the studies by a warm fire, the sun's rays filtering through the window making the room light up all around, they both sat on the ground with Rose putting her head against his chest.

"And then Anna has to travel up the mountain to find her sister, and try and convince her to stop the winter and to return to Arendelle" Shaun said as he was trying to explain Frozen to her, she seemed intrigued by it.

"wow, that does sound like a great Disney movie, I can't believe how much I've missed in such a short amount of time" Rose said as she stared up at him, her eyes were full of joy and happiness that he had missed so very much.

Before they could say anymore however, a knock at the door caught there attention. Rose leaned up off of Shaun's chest towards the door with a questioning glance, sighing slightly and glaring at the door Shaun stood up and walked over towards it and opened it to reveal one of the castle guards, decked out in full black armour and a helmet, his eyes were filled with anxiety and slight fear as he tried not to look directly into Shaun's glaring red eyes.

"What is the meaning of this" Shaun said in a low tone that made the guard squirm even more.

"U-Ugh , I-I'm very sorry sir , it's just that th-the Queen has requested your presence alone in her throne r-room" he said as he looked ready to wet himself at the annoyed look Shaun gave him, it softened slightly when he heard the Queen wanted to see him.

"hmmm very well, you may go" Shaun said as the guard hurried away as fast as he could while still in a walking pace.

Turning back to Rose he had a reluctant look on his face, "I'm afraid I have to go now, her majesty requires my presence, I'll probably be sent on a mission for her" he said as Rose stood up with a slightly saddened expression.

"It's ok" she said as she walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders "I can wait until you get back, and maybe we can have dinner?" she said eagerly. He smiled at her and nodded.

"yes, as soon as I return meet me in one of the main dining rooms, im sure you can find something nice to wear out of all the clothes I procured for you the other day" he said smiling at the smile on her face as it got even larger, she hadn't gotten the chance to wear any of the rather lavish clothing he had gotten for her, now would be her chance to.

She pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tightly.

"Just be careful ok" she said slightly worried about his safety.

"I'll be fine" he replied giving her a smile as he reluctantly separated from her embrace and exited towards the throne room.

Upon his arrival he found Evanna sitting on her throne and staring at a small piece of paper in her hand, it looked like a photograph but Shaun couldn't make it out fully.

She seemed to notice his presence as she instantly pocketed the item and turned to him, he bowed slightly.

"I have a task I need you to do for me, and a certain item that must be retrieved" she said expectantly as he gave her a questioning look.

"What exactly would you have me do my queen" he answered wondering what this job would require.

"There is a man named Caine, located in the far eastern lands of Oz , there is a certain rocky area there were I have located him. In his possession is a red gem that I require for my plans, I need you to acquire it for me" she said as she had a somewhat faraway look in her eyes.

"Shouldn't be a problem" he replied somewhat cockily

Evanna let out a small laugh before replying "I wouldn't say that, he is not one to be beaten easily"

Shaun frowned slightly "How powerful is he?" he asked.

"let's just say I doubt you will be able to acquire the gem by defeating him in battle, however I know you should be able to steal it from him, if you are capable enough" she said as she smirked at him.

"very well, I shall leave straight away" he said as he walked towards one of the large windows that she had left open and hopped up on the windowsill "I should be back in several hours" he said before he took out a playing card and channelling it with dark magic and throwing it out the window, instantly it became larger and as big as a large mat, Shaun jumped out onto the card and it sped off throughout the air towards the east.

**( An Hour Later: Eastern Oz) **

Shaun jumped off his card as it slammed into the hard ground, imbedding itself into the earth before returning to normal size. He looked around to see that he was in a ravine of some kind, rock walls surrounded him and the surrounding landscape was filled with very little vegetation.

He was brought out of his musing by a voice which caught him off guard.

"Interesting means of transportation there brat" a man's voice said from behind him, instantly Shaun jumped into the air and distanced himself from it , turning back to see a young man standing where he had been moments ago.

He looked about Holly's age and had black medium cut hair that was combed back, slightly tan skin, green eyes and was wearing an all-white ensemble which consisted off long baggy pants, white boots, a short sleeved open shirt tied with a white obi belt, he also had white armbands on his arms, he was smiling at Shaun, something seemed off about him.

"Are you the one I seek" Shaun said defensively.

"Well I don't know, am I?" the man said grinning which seemed to irritate Shaun slightly, however he answered patiently.

"Are you Caine?" Shaun asked as the man grinned even more.

"Yes, that is I" he replied as he reached into his right pants pocket "And im guessing you're here for this" he said as he pulled out a rope which had a small red cut gem on the end of it.

Shaun's eyes narrowed, he smirked as he saw the objective of his quest.

"Yeah, that's would be the reason I came out here" he said sounding civil, he didn't look like much of a challenge he thought as he observed the man, but he kept on guard just in case.

"Queen Evanna has ordered me to retrieve that gem, and I don't intend to leave here without it" Shaun said as he stepped towards Caine.

"wow….seriously, sis calls herself a queen now" Caine said mostly to himself, "I mean she was always a drama queen, but to be pretentious enough to declare yourself royalty…" he trailed off. Shaun now had a slightly shocked look on his face, this man was Evanna's brother, he could be more powerful that Shaun had initially thought.

It didn't matter however, he obviously wasn't on her side, and she had said that he would retrieve the stone from him no matter what.

Noticing Shaun's sudden shift in demeanour Caine smirked and put the gem back in his pocket before putting one hand behind his back and extending the other out in a fighting position.

"I'll make you a deal, if you win I'll give you the gem and I shall owe you a favour" Caine said as Shaun stood there in a guarded pose ready to fight, he smirked slightly.

"And if you win" Shaun challenged.

"hmmmm, I'll decide that when I win" he said as he looked into the younger boys eyes.

A leaf dropped from a nearby tree and when it hit the ground Shaun rushed forward, pulling back his fist he aimed for Caine's face.

Inches before he struck however his hand was stopped, Caine had his hand raised and blocked the attack with a single finger, Shaun's eyes widened slightly before he followed up with a kick aimed at the man's ribs, Caine raised his knee and blocked it as well before launching his head forward and hitting Shaun in the chest.

The force of the head butt sent Shaun flying back, he flew back forty feet before he managed to stop himself and regain his balance, looking at Caine in slight concern he found that the other man vanished from sight, and reappeared in front of him before he could see him move. Shaun quickly sent out an ice blast with his right hand, but the blast was knocked aside like it was nothing.

Irritated Shaun leaped into the air and flew towards his opponent, unleashing a torrent of kicks and punches that the older man blocked and dodged with speed that surpassed his own, Shaun stopped and jumped back, he was panting and sweating slightly from the exertion.

'_This guy's something else'_ He thought as Caine stared back at him, he seemed unfazed.

Before Shaun could make another move however Caine disappeared once more, the next thing he felt was a punch to the back of his neck as his vision was consumed by darkness.

The first thing he felt upon regaining consciousness was that he couldn't move, he opened his eyes to see that he was held up against a large rock and had rock binds over his hands and feet, Caine was standing a few feet in front of him, smiling cockily at the restrained boy.

"Looks like somebody is awake" he said as he stood there, his tone sounded condescending.

Shaun's eyes narrowed, he didn't know what this guy intended to do to him.

Caine reached into his pocket, his face changed into a somewhat reminiscent look which seemed mixed with hurt, he pulled out the gem and held it up to the level of his eyes.

"Do you know why my sister wants this" he said as his tone became one of seriousness.

"She needs it to complete her objective" Shaun replied.

"Yes, and it's not the first time she has tried to take over Oz, or Earth" Caine said as he sat down upon a nearby rock.

"About four hundred years ago, our family was wiped out by rival sorcerers, only my father, myself and my older sister survived" he said as he gained a saddened expression on his face.

"we were prodigies, our father trained us from a young age, I was five and Evanna was nine when we began learning magic, we quickly became adept at it and word spread throughout Oz of our power, but as the years went on Evanna changed, she at first wanted to take revenge on the people that murdered our mother and our family, but even after that she didn't seem satisfied, she wanted more" he said as Shaun continued to look at him, his expression unreadable.

"eventually she raised an army of dark soldiers and demonic forces that she planned to use to take over Oz before opening a portal which would take them to Earth, our father stood against her as did I, this gem has the ability to increase a person's abilities tenfold as well as being the key to unleashing an even greater threat, a monster called a Sarlok" he said as he appeared to be remembering the creature.

"My father went to fight Evanna alone, while I stayed behind to battle the Sarlok, it is a creature which stands forty feet tall and has incredible strength and power, it also has long sharp claws and fangs which can tear through stone and metal like it were tin foil, I almost died fighting it, but in the end I sealed it back into the gem and went to help my father fight Evanna, but by the time I got their it was too late" he said with his eyes tearing up slightly.

"He had used a powerful sealing technique known as _the evil containment wave_ or the _Mafuba_ which sealed Evanna inside an urn, the price for using it was it drains the user of their life force and kills them, he sacrificed his life to stop her, and I was given the task of hiding the urn so that she would never again inflict her evil upon the world, but im guessing that someone found it and was foolish enough to open it, which leads to the fact that you are now here before me" he finished looking at Shaun with a strange gaze that he couldn't determine.

"And what do you expect, that I shall now repent and seek forgiveness, hah! I serve Evanna and am forever grateful for her for what she has done for me, no matter what sob story you throw at me I will not falter in my resolve" Shaun said smirking at Caine, who only returned a small smile.

"I know" he said as he waved his hand and the rock restraints instantly fell away, Shaun fell to the ground in a heap, upon standing up he saw the gem was now on the ground in front of him, he grabbed it before turning to Caine and giving him a suspicious look.

"Why would you give me this after what you just told me?" he said suspiciously

Caine's expression softened and he smiled.

"Because I still have hope for you, I know that there is still good within you, there still exists a small light that still burns inside you however it may flicker and wane it is not extinguished" he said as Shaun was shocked, his words sounded familiar to Holly's when he confronted her on the mountain.

"And also" Caine continued "Because my sister may think she can see the future and all that shall surpass, but she is blinded by her own selfish ambition and greed, her path will not end with her victory, that I can be sure" he said before turning away and walking in the opposite direction

"Also, just because the cold doesn't bother you" he said glancing over his shoulder and giving Shaun a knowing look "doesn't mean that some…..flowers are fond of it, they tend to avoid it"

Shaun narrowed his eyes at what he had been told.

"An about the conditions of our deal, I'll think of something" Caine said before he disappeared in a swirl of white light.

**( The Dark Castle ) **

Shaun had returned an hour later and had presented the gem to Evanna, her eyes filled with desire as she held it in her hands.

"Very good work Huntsman, very good work indeed, with this my plans are one step closer to fruition, and when those so called 'heroes' show up, they'll have to deal with the Sarlok" she said as she placed the gem inside a box before waving her hand over it making it disappear.

"I'm glad you are pleased my queen" Shaun said as he bowed.

"I shouldn't keep you any longer, you have a dinner date if I recall correctly" Evanna said as she smiled slyly.

Shaun's eyes widened in recognition as he bowed once again and took his leave.

He had to get ready !

**( Kiamo Ko ) **

The whole gang minus Fiyero were now sitting in the meeting room once again, even Rae was there as she had finally exited her room to use the bathroom and after she had finished been ambushed by Holly and Glinda who dragged her to the kitchen to get her to eat something, she now sat in her spot still wrapped in several layers of blankets and a special flower Nia had made that produced heat was above her head like a heat lamp, she was also eating a warm muffin that Nagisa seemed jealous of.

"I've been trying to use my magic to give us an inside view of Evanna's castle" Elphaba said as the whole group instantly looked at her expectantly.

"However the place is heavily guarded with spells and dark magic and the spell I've managed to create will only give us a limited amount of time to look inside, a maybe twenty minutes at the most" she said as the groups excited vibe lessened to a degree.

"So we can find Shaun" Jane said as she petted Daenery's who was hooting softly at the affection she was receiving.

"Yes, and possibly a way to bring him back" Elphaba replied.

"After what happened with his girlfriend Rose, I can't imagine what he would have been feeling all that time alone, we have to get him back" Holly said as the others nodded in agreement.

When they had returned from the mountain Glinda and Holly both decided that for the sake of the others, they would tell the group about Shaun's past. The others were shocked and saddened to learn about his past, they were now more determined to bring him back, especially Rae, they knew that love could thaw her heart, and if they could get Shaun back and to remember than he could thaw her heart for sure.

Elphaba motioned towards the large mirror on the wall and chanted the spell she had perfected, the image on the mirror was at first fuzzy and hazy but it quickly cleared.

**( The Dark Castle ) **

Shaun stood outside of the dining room, the large double doors standing between him and Rose, he was slightly nervous and on the way to the room he had already yelled at two guards, one of them even wet themselves while running off in fear.

He was wearing a white formal long sleeved shirt underneath a golden vest, he had a white cravat which puffed out over the vest and on top of it all he wore a blue tuxedo tailcoat with gold trim, he also wore black pants with black boots that went up his calves.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice next to him.

"I think the lady may be anxious to see you as well sir" said a young woman dressed in a maid outfit next to him, she had long black hair, fair skin and blue eyes, her name was Isabelle and she was Rose's personal maid and servant, they had bonded quickly over the past few days and she and Rose were becoming friends.

Shaun turned to look at the slightly older woman, he had a slight frown but she didn't seem frightened of him at all.

"I know that" he said "I-It's just that I'm…I'm.." he tried to say but couldn't find the right words, he didn't want to appear nervous around a servant, but she seemed nice and generally sympathetic with his plight, for she smiled once again.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, just go in there and be yourself and from what I've seen of the two of you over the past two days, she'll have a great time with you tonight" she said as he looked reassured, she began to walk back when his voiced stopped her.

"Isabelle, you can retire for the night" he said as he faced the door.

Isabelle stopped and her eyes widened slightly "But, I've still got a few hours before my shifts end"

"It's fine, if anyone of the other servants or the guards question you, tell them I gave you the night off, and they can deal with me about it" he said, trying to sound stern and cold, but Isabelle smiled at the gesture, knowing that he was trying not to lose his tough exterior around her.

"Thank you sir" she said before she turned to make her way to her room.

Shaun sighed once again before he pushed the doors open, walking into the room he came upon a sight that had him speechless.

Rose was standing next to a table full of food, and she was wearing a beautiful golden dress, her hair was done up in an ornate ponytail and she was wearing long white gloves that went up to her elbows.

She instantly smiled upon seeing him enter the room and rushed over and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad your back, I was worried about you" she said as he smiled at her.

"I'm touched that you care so much m'lady" he said with an accented tone.

She giggled at him before gesturing to the table "now we can eat"

"yes, I haven't eaten anything all day, and im glad we could have this meal together" he said as they both sat down opposite each other.

**( Kiamo Ko ) **

No one spoke, they were all too shocked at the events that they were currently seeing.

"…..R-Rose…" Glinda whispered "….But…but that's impossible" she said wide eyed.

"…..She couldn't have" Elphaba whispered which caught the attention of the others.

"What is it" Hope inquired as she saw the look of disbelief and amazement in Elphaba's eyes.

"Evanna brought Rose back from the dead" Glinda said softly as she continued to stare at the girl on the screen.

The gang now all stared at the scene in further shock, seemingly unable to believe that it was true.

"To have the power to bring back the dead…..its….its unheard of" Elphaba said.

**( The Dark Castle ) **

Shaun and Rose had both finished eating and were now walking down a long hallway, Shaun had his arm around her waist and she was leaning into his embrace. When they reached the doors at the end of the hallway Shaun opened them to reveal a sight that made Rose gasp.

It was a large ballroom with beautiful architecture, the walls and pillars were a golden colour and were ornately decorated, there were thick blue curtains on the walls that had been drawn up to reveal the beautiful night sky, and the best part was the roof, it was a dome shape that had glass panels on it like skylights that showed off the night sky and the stars, it was all amazing and beautiful.

Rose was taking it all in when suddenly there was something under one hand, and something holding the other, moving with her. She opened her eyes to see Shaun grinning at her, giving a soft "nee" of delight. She laughed and shook her head at him. She smiled as he shyly rested a hand on her waist, surprisingly chaste for a man she was in love with.

His steps were a bit eager for the waltz she was expecting, but she sped up, letting him lead.

It was all very romantic to her, she couldn't believe that she was here again with the person she loved, and they were spending time together, just the two of them.

Staring at him with love in her eyes she couldn't help the feelings working up inside of her, which came out in song.

"Tale as old as time," she sang aloud.

"True as it can be," he crooned back.

"Barely even friends…"

"Then somebody bends," he threatened to dip her and she squealed her protest, "…unexpectedly."

She giggled, "Just a little change…"

"Small to say the least," he insisted.

"Both a little scared," she assured him.

"Neither one prepared."

Shaun stared at her in adoration, her words being drowned out as he stared at her for several seconds, almost as if she would disappear if he were to look away, their movements were completely in sync at the moment, however he was brought out of his musings by her as she was still singing.

"Ever just the same," she declared.

"Ever a surprise."

"Ever as before."

"Ever just as sure…"

Rose accidentally caught the hem of her dress with her heel, threatening to topple over. Shaun quickly moved his other hand to her waist, smoothly picking her up and twirling her around.

"As the sun will riiiiiiiiise!" He trumpeted without missing a beat and Rose laughed.

He set her back down and they fell smoothly back into their rhythm.

"Bittersweet and strange," Rose sang.

"Finding you can change," His hand brushed her cheek.

She twirled a lock of his hair around her finger, "Learning you were wrong."

"Certain as the sun... Rising in the east."

"Tale as old as time."

"Song as old as rhyme." He caressed her neck, "Beauty…"

" and her beast " she whispered to herself

* * *

**and there we have it , chapter ten all wrapped up in a bow. **

**ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THE COMING CHAPTERS, now the gang knows that Rose is alive, what shall they do with such info !?**

**and will Rose and Shaun's relationship go smoothly, or will something ( or someone ) come between them !?**

**and will Rae be ok ?! **

**to find out you'll all have to tune in next chapter for more WFTA **

**also did anyone catch some of the references I scattered around ? please tell me if you did , it will make me smile **


	11. Chapter 11

**Firstly i'd like to apologise for the wait for this chapter, I was very busy. I'd also like to apologise for it's short length, I usually try to write more than this but I am trying to also write the prologue for another Wicked fanfic which if I get it done will be uploaded in a few hours. **

**I hope that is enough to stop you all from raging at me ( hides from Rae nervously ) **

**Also on another note I HAVE SEEN WICKED ! **

**WOOH it was awesome ! I saw it last night in Sydney at the capitol theatre and it blew my mind, the effects were great, the performance was amazing and the actors and actresses were phenomenal, ****I am definitely going to see it again there when its back again. **

**I also got to meet and get a photo with Lucy Durack who is the actress who plays Glinda, she was incredible and fit the role of Glinda perfectly and she has an amazing voice, I laughed a lot at her Glinda moments ( Its GAH-linda , with a Gah. ) **

**I also bought a Grimmerie ( SO watch out, I'll Elakah ALL THE NAMEN NAMEN !) **

**Also I now have Pinterest and am uploading images and pics that I think represent the story best, please check them out on my Pinterest by searching either 'iamgoku' or 'wicked fans take action'. If that doesn't work then search 'wicked fanfiction oz' and my boards should come up, I also have another board where I post non fanfic related pics, so please check them both out, also if any of you join pinterest I can add you as a contributor so any pics or fan art you find that you think goes with the story or just want to share you can add it as well. **

**Reviews: **

**Doglover654: I'm glad your excited ! your excitement excites me to write more. No ! that would be cruel, plus what if he tried to kiss you thinking you were Rose !. There may be a possibility for a pet in the sequel, I've already written some great scenes for the sequel I think a lot of people are going to love, YOUR BADGERS ARE NO MATCH FOR MY COMBAT WOMBATS, they are a heavily trained unit of warriors, PLUS THEY ARE CUTE**

**Broadwaygirl21: **** Yes you are in deep trouble !, and yeah the gang now knows Rose is alive. And yeah I wrote the ballroom scene, that was a reference but not the references I was referring to, only Holly got the correct references. **

**Animelove100: Rae is better in this chapter ( not cured, but better ) and I'm glad you like Muffins ( I like muffins also ) **

**Rosepetal33: hahaha thank you, here is the new chapter, and I'm glad you love your Owl. **

**Fae'sFlower ( Aka NiaTheWickedLover ) : The beauty and the beast bit wasn't the reference I was referring to, sorry. YOUR POWERS WILL CRUMBLE BENEATH MINE PLANT GIRL, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Jewlbunny: YES ! YOU GOT THE REFERENCES, they were the 'Mafuba AKA the evil containment wave' from Dragonball, there were also a few references to Dragonball Z. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Wicked, it belongs to Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz and its other respective owners. I do however own any plot points I have come up with as well as any OC's I have made, other OC's belong to their respective creators. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Rae was on a rampage.

Nia stood and stared at the younger girl incredulously, they had been here for about half an hour and she was still at it vigorously.

Rae stood next to her, the special flower Nia had made was still there, its stem curling around her upper torso with its flower at the top, radiating on her like a heat lamp. It helped with stopping the cold and alleviating her symptoms, but it was only a temporary solution, soon the cold would become so powerful that nothing could stop her heart and her body from freezing over. The smaller girl was currently working out her anger on a life sized plant shaped like a person's body.

That person being Shaun.

She was still angry with him and after ranting to Nia for about an hour, had convinced the nature powered girl to help her with her stress. She was currently using her powers of telekinesis to attack the figure, sending large chunks of vine and leaves all over the floor, leaving huge holes and gashes in the plant until there was nothing left.

And this were they sixth one she had destroyed so far.

Rae was now panting slightly " another one please" she said as she regained her breath. "Uum are you sure, I mean this may not be the best way to work out your anger, you shouldn't hate your brother for what happened" Nia said comfortingly.

"I don't hate him" Rae said as she looked at the other girl " I love him more than you could imagine"

"But I'm just so angry at him, and with all that's happening Its being intensified" she said before motioning for another plant dummy

Sighing Nia flicked her wrist towards the ruined plant man and instantly another one sprouted from its remains.

"Besides, I don't think there's anything wrong with letting out some harmless little aggression" Rae said as she picked up a knife that was on the nearby table and threw it, using her telekinesis to properly aim it and throw it, she wouldn't be able to throw things this well without it.

The result was rather accurate, as it hit a... certain lower region.

Nia stared wide eyed, as her mouth hung open slightly. "Harmless?" she said to the other girl who gave her an overly enthusiastic smile.

**( With Fiyero ) **

Fiyero was now finally up and about, albeit at a slower pace than he would have liked, and was sitting in the kitchen surrounded by Elphaba, Hope, Holly and Julie, he was currently eating a huge plate of food after being bedridden for so long and having nothing to eat but soup and soft foods.

"We're so glad you're feeling better Fiyero" said Holly

"Thanks" he replied as he put down his plate and turned to the rest of the girls.

"So what's been happening since I've been out" he said, a short silence fell over the rest of the group before they proceeded to tell him of the events that had transpired and the new knowledge they had acquired ever since there battle with Shaun.

"Wow…..so Rae and Shaun are…siblings" he said finally after he took in all the information he had been told "and this…Rose girl is with Shaun"

"Pretty much" said Hope "and now we've got to find a way to get him back and help Rae" she said her face turning downcast slightly.

"Elphaba's been trying everything to try and reverse the effects, but nothing seems to be working and Nia's flower won't be able to hold it off forever" Julie said sadly.

Fiyero put a hand on her shoulder and smiled "don't worry, I know Fae" he said turning to Elphaba with a charming smile "I know she'll figure out a way, she always does"

Elphaba blushed slightly at the praise he had given her, she felt empowered knowing so many people believed in her, and she couldn't give up! Not for them, not when they had faith.

Elsewhere in the castle, Glinda was sitting in front of a fireplace alone, the light crackling of the fire giving her a small measure of comfort.

She was looking into a small photo album that she and Elphaba had made of the group ever since they first arrived, some were proper photographs and others were added using magic to capture scene's from events.

She smiled as she saw a group photo they had taken the day of Nagisa's birthday, the whole gang were there smiling, she wished they could be that way again, as happy and carefree as they had that day.

Glancing at another one she let out a small laugh as it showed Nagisa blowing the candles out on her cake with her powers, she had accidently sent out one or two candle flames shooting across the room and one had caught Fiyero's shirt aflame, everyone had laughed after Jane had thrown a bucket of water over him and he spent quite some time afterword's drying off.

The next photo contained Nia and Hope with herself and Elphaba, the two younger girls had entered into a crazy dare competition which ended up with Nia wearing a copy of Glinda's clothing for a full twenty four hours and Hope wearing a copy of Elphaba's clothing, the two girls were smiling widely in the photo as Elphaba and Glinda smiled just as wide at their mini doppelgangers.

The next one had her gasp slightly and her eyes welled up with unshed tears, in the photo she was sitting at a table with a frustrated look on her face. She and Shaun had been playing cards and she had lost several times in a row, he had a friendly victorious smile on his face. She remembered that day fondly as after several more loses she had finally gotten fed up and hit him with a spell in retaliation.

The spell caused whatever clothing he was wearing to instantly turn pink and various other shades, no matter what clothing he put on it would instantly turn pink much to his dismay, after two days of him attempting to hide from the gang due to them finding it hilarious, Glinda had relented and lifted the spell.

A single tear slid down her cheek which seemed to open the flood gates as more tears started to fall; she closed the book and brought her right hand up to her eyes as she tried to stem her crying. She didn't know why but she felt a certain connection to the boy, she couldn't explain it but she felt like there was a bond there.

She was interrupted as she heard a small hoot come from behind her as Daenery's flew into the room and perched upon the mantle of the fireplace, Glinda quickly wiped her eyes as she heard what she assumed to be Jane's footsteps following her pet Owl.

Her assumption was correct as low and behold the blue haired girl entered the room, she smiled upon seeing Glinda but her smile faded slightly as she saw the red tear marks on her face and her eyes which were slightly puffy.

"What's wrong" Jane said as she took a seat next to Glinda.

"Oh it's nothing" Glinda replied as she tried to downplay her feelings.

"If you're crying I'm pretty sure it's not nothing" Jane said as she rested a comforting hand on Glinda's shoulder.

"…...well, im just upset about everything that's happened that's all, I want things to be back to the way they were, Oz not in danger, Rae not being in danger…and for her brother to come back to us" she said, her voice almost a whisper at the end.

"Hey, don't worry" Jane said smiling "We'll come up with something, good always defeats evil, that's just the way things are" She said reassuringly as Daenery's gave a hoot in agreement as Glinda smiled at the two.

"I hope your right you two" she said staring at the fireplace once again.

**( The Dark Castle ) **

Rose and Shaun were sitting in their study, Rose sat in a large comfortable chair while Shaun sat on the floor and leant up against it, they were both drinking tea as Rose read a book to him.

"This is nice" Rose said as she turned to look at Shaun, he sent her a small smile.

"Just the two of us here together, it's like nothing in the world can come between us" She said stroking his hair tenderly.

Just after she said that there was a knock at the door, instantly Shaun's face turned to a frown as he arose and walked over to the door, he opened it quickly to reveal the familiar sight of a guard who seemed rather nervous to be in his presence, he also kept avoiding direct eye contact.

"What!" Shaun sneered quietly so Rose didn't hear him.

"I-Im sorry sir, it's just that w-we've been having problems interrogating t-the prisoners" He said shifting nervously under Shaun's scrutinizing stare.

"…..The forest rebels?..." Shaun said with his right eye twitching slightly as he grabbed the man but the chest and dragged him out into the hallway closing the door behind him before turning back to the now cowering guard.

"Are you telling me, that a squad of trained guards cannot even interrogate a group of simple VILLAGERS!" he screamed the last part as the guard now looked ready to faint.

"T-They are very l-loyal to their c-cause sir, there leader was s-separated yesterday after we c-caught him encouraging t-them to stay silent, but there still not s-speaking" he said quickly, stumbling over his words.

Shaun grabbed the man by the throat which instantly silenced him lifting him off the ground slightly, he then brought his other hand up level with the man's eyes, a small crackly of black lightning could be seen in his hand.

"well than, since you fools cannot do your jobs, it seems like I'll have to personally deal with this little problem" he said in his higher pitched tone before dropping the man on the ground, the guard quickly put his hand to his throat to help ease the pain and scrambled to his feet.

"Nyahahahahaha" Shaun let out an impish laugh as he walked down the hall, the guard anxiously following him.

Back in the room, unbeknownst to them, Rose moved her ear away from the door and a small frown was etched onto her face.

There were prisoners here?

And Shaun sounded so….different for a second there.

So…frightening…so….wicked.

She sat back in her chair and buried her nose back in her book, trying to ease her mind.

'_It's probably just some criminals'_ She thought trying to convince herself, Shaun wouldn't hurt any innocent people, She kept trying to tell herself that but there was the smallest seed of doubt in her mind, and like any other seed it would only grow with time.

**( The Dark Castle: Dungeons )**

Shaun had made his way to the dungeon area of the castle, there was a separate room which he walked towards that was away from the other cells and corridors which held the usual prisoners, this one was where those idiot guards had moved the rebel leader, he was too important to kill.

Queen Evanna had expressly ordered him to remain alive, the needed him for information as well as when the time came they would make an example out of him and they would execute him in front of the rest of those pathetic Ozian's to show what would happen to those who oppose Evanna's rule.

He opened the heavy door with one hand, light instantly filled the dark cell and illuminated it to reveal a cold and wet dungeon void of any life, a solitary barred window placed on the far wall far up above any normal persons reach.

On the far wall, chained up by his hands and feet above the ground, was a man about a year or two older than Shaun, he had dark hair that was medium length and straight, his eyes squeezed shut at the sudden appearance of the light but when he finally opened them he had green eyes which instantly turned to a dark gaze as he saw Shaun standing there in his cells doorway, the man's body was restrained in such a way that he could not touch the floor and movement was limited to small shakes and jerks that did little in terms of mobility.

"Well? Did you miss me" Shaun asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm as it was accompanied by his high pitched impish tone, the man gave a small jerk of his head as he spat in Shaun's direction.

"Why don't you go back to hell where you belong demon!" the man exclaimed, his face a mask of total defiance as he showed no fear to his captors, the two guards standing outside the doorway gasped at the words, did he know who he was talking to?

Shaun only smirked.

"A tempting offer dearie I must say, but then I wouldn't be able to spend time with my new best mate" he said mockingly as he walked over towards the man.

"It's no use trying to resist us, even if you don't reveal your secrets to us…..which im pretty sure you will in due time, we'll find it out eventually, I don't care how many of your little gang we have to torture, how many we have to kill, we will get what we want" he said strongly as the man on the wall looked at Shaun with a glare.

"Our people are strong, and my men will not cower under your threats demon" he said confidently as he saw Shaun turn towards the doorway, seemingly ignoring him.

"Nyahahahaha, be that as it will, we know you've still got men in the forest, I'd like to see there little arrows and spears stand up to this" Shaun said as he raised a hand as it was encompassed with black energy.

"You may have power demon, but it doesn't mean your any less of a coward !" The prisoner said defiantly.

The instant that word left the man's mouth Shaun froze, his whole body didn't move an inch as he had his back to the man.

The guards at the door took on a look of fear and began to sweat at the sight they were seeing, Shaun's eyes twitched and his lips curled into a snarl.

A second later the prisoner found himself pushed up against the wall with great force with a hand squeezed tightly around his throat. Shaun held him against the wall with a animalistic look on his face as the man gasped for breath, his hand desperately thrashing against the chains that held him, the guards saw the man's face begin to turn blue and against the better judgement ran towards Shaun and feebly tried to stop him.

"S-Sir no you can't!" one of the yelled as he grabbed onto Shaun's outstretched arm, the other guard mirroring his actions, Shaun didn't seem to hear them as he snarled and continued choking the man.

"The Queen o-ordered him to be left alive, n-no matter what tortures he suffers he would have to be alive!" The guard holding his left arm pleaded.

Shaun's eyes flashed with slight realisation as he instantly released the prisoner's throat from his grasp, the man instantly started gasping and coughing as he tried to regain his breath, but found Shaun's hand had grabbed a chunk of his hair and yanked it up to bring the man's face in view of his own.

"You're lucky the Queen wants you alive" he said, his voice almost a whisper as he glared at the man.

"Because I would take pleasure in gutting you right here and now" he snarled before dropping the man's head and turning and walking towards the exit, stopping to turn back and give the prisoner one last glare.

"I hope you enjoy your sleep tonight, because tomorrow you'll wish I had killed you once I get down to business" he said before slamming to door shut, his face lit up as he let out another impish giggle at the thought of torturing the prisoner.

"Sweet dreams Robin" he said as he sauntered off down the hall.

By the time he had made his way back to the room Rose was in he had composed himself, opening the door softly his eyes softened as he saw her sitting in the same chair she had been in when he had left, she still had the book in her arms.

He looked up and smiled at the sight of him in the doorway, he returned the smile as he closed the door and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm sure we won't be interrupted again today" He said as he sat next to her, leaning his head against the chairs side as he looked at the fireplace.

Rose smiled at him convincingly, she had tried to bury the thoughts and feelings she was having but they kept coming back into her mind, there was definitely something suspicious going on, and she was worried that Shaun may be involved in whatever dealings happening.

* * *

**Nyahahahahaha, did you enjoy that chapter ! I enjoyed writing it, especially the Fiyero scene and Glinda's scene. **

**Next chapter will contain more on Rose discovering Shaun's new personality as well as a Robin making more appearances. **

**Any thoughts or opinions ?! anything you'd like to see happen. **

**As always please review and tell me what you think, your reviews help me more than you know. **

**Also don't forget to check out my pinterest account for the awesome pics and art I've matched with the story**

**And keep a look out for my New Wicked story prologue that I will try and post tonight**


End file.
